YJ Rose
by jungnari
Summary: YunJae. Kini tanpa sadar aku sudah terlena dengan segala kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan dan membuatku jatuh semakin dalam.. Di sisa-sisa diriku saat ini, masih adakah sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

.

_**Plak**_

Yunho baru saja keluar dari toilet samping kedai saat mendengar suara tamparan dan makian seseorang dari arah belakang kedai

"Kau baru sebulan bekerja di sini tapi sudah berani memecahkan gelas! Memangnya kau punya uang untuk menggantinya, ha!"

Karena diliputi rasa penasaran yang cukup besar, Yunho berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke belakang toilet. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki mungkin seusia dirinya sedang menunduk dan memegangi pipi.

"Akan ku potong gajimu bulan depan! Dasar anak menyusahkan! Jika kau tidak ditinggalkan kedua orang tuamu yang tidak tau diri itu, akan ku pecat kau saat ini juga!"

"Jangan! Jangan pecat aku Tuan Goo"

Untuk sekian detik, Yunho tidak berkedip saat namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Putih dan tanpa cela.

"Kembali bekerja! Malam ini kau harus mencuci semua piring kotor dan membersihkan kedai sebagai hukumanmu"

"Terima kasih, Tuan Goo"

"Cih"

Yunho segera berlari menuju toilet saat adjusshi itu berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, dia kembali ke belakang kedai sekadar melihat keadaan namja tadi.

"Perutku lapar sekali. Tuan Goo pasti tidak memperbolehkanku makan sisa penjualan ramen hari ini" namja itu menghitung uang yang baru diambil dari sakunya "Kalau bulan depan gajiku dipotong, sepertinya malam ini beberapa gelas air cukup mengganjal perut"

"Hanya minum air? Apa namja itu mulai gila?" gumam Yunho "Eh, namja itu kemari" segera saja Yunho berlari menuju ke dalam kedai

.

Yunho menggumam tidak jelas hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menunggu di dalam mobil tapi namja tadi belum juga keluar dari kedai.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kedai sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu" gerutunya "Bukankah itu namja tadi? Apa dia benar-benar gila? Cuaca sangat dingin tapi dia memakai jaket tipis"

Yunho bisa melihat namja itu berjalan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang meskipun Yunho yakin namja itu tau jika hal itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Melihat namja itu akan melangkah pergi, Yunho langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearahnya.

"Hey tunggu!"

Namja itu menatap Yunho heran, sedangkan Yunho terdiam beberapa saat _'Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho?'_

"Aku?" Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, namja itu mulai berjalan kembali

"Ya kau" Yunho berjalan kearahnya dan membuat namja itu menatap Yunho heran "Ne?"

"Kau bekerja di kedai ini?"

"Ne"

"Cuaca sangat dingin, kenapa kau memakai jaket yang tipis?"

"Memangnya mengapa jika jaketku tipis?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja.."

"Apa kau ingin menghinaku juga seperti yang mereka lakukan?"

Yunho bisa melihat mata namja itu sedikit berkaca-kaca dan terlihat sangat kelelahan "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Dia melepas jaket tebalnya dan memakaikannya di badan namja itu "Saat makan di kedai ini, aku melihatmu bekerja sangat keras"

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat daerah ini setelah berkeliling dan melihatmu keluar dari kedai dengan jaket yang tipis. Sepertinya bosmu sedikit galak, gunakan jaket ini agar kau tidak sakit. Kau tau kan cuacanya sangat dingin"

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu saja meminjamkan jaketmu padaku? Lagipula aku.."

"Makanlah dengan baik. Aku berada di Gongju sampai akhir pekan, jika kau beruntung kita akan bertemu lagi"

"Tapi…"

Yunho langsung berlari begitu saja sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa disadarinya kebiasaan ini akan terus berulang di masa yang akan datang.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong" namja itu sedikit berteriak

Yunho berbalik "Aku akan mengingatnya. Ingat pesanku, makanlah dengan baik"

Saat mobil Yunho mulai menjauhinya, Jaejoong memakai jaket itu dengan benar dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket "Eh? Apa ini?"

"Uang? Omo, lima puluh ribu won! Ada pesannya juga"

'_Makanlah dengan baik'_

_**Kruyuk**_

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai uangnya?"

_**Kruyuuuk**_

"Ne.. kita akan makan sedikit layak hari ini" katanya sambil mengusap perut

"Terima kasih, siapapun dirimu"

Untuk pertama kalinya selain mendapat gaji, kali ini Jaejoong pulang dengan senyum mengembang di wajah pucatnya. Juga perasaan menghangat di dalam hatinya.

Dilain sisi, Yunho tidak bisa menahan senyumnya seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu saat melihat dan berinteraksi dengan namja itu dengan sangat dekat. Dia juga tidak tau mengapa melakukan hal ini, seakan akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong.. sepertinya aku mulai gila" gumamnya

.

_**Ckiiiit**_

"Omo! Aku menabrak seseorang!" Yunho segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri namja yang terduduk di samping mobilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dibantunya namja itu untuk berdiri

"N.. ne"

"Jaejoong?"

"Kau namja itu.."

Yunho melihat ke sekitar, rasa panik menyerang saat melihat beberapa orang berlari kearah mereka "Jaejoongie, bisa kau masuk mobilku? Sekarang hari terakhirku berada di Gongju, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Aku juga masih berada di bawah umur"

"Ne? Kyaa!" Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya setelah reflek berteriak ketika Yunho menggendongnya ke dalam mobil

"Aku anggap itu tanda setuju" kata Yunho cepat lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

**7 tahun kemudian**

"Bersulang"

Jaejoong meneguk orange juicenya, satu-satunya minuman sehat yang ada di ruangan ini. Junsu, sahabatnya, lebih memilih cola sedangkan Yoochun, kekasih sahabatnya, justru menikmati beberapa botol soju. Jaejoong terkenal dengan sifat polos dan kebiasaan hidup sehat. Rokok dan minuman beralkohol adalah dua daftar teratas dari hal-hal yang harus dijauhinya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika berada di club malam pun, Jaejoong akan memesan orange juice.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Ne?" Jaejoong memasang ekspresi bingungnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun

"Kau hidup terlalu sehat, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Aku menikmatinya"

Yoochun menyodorkan satu botol soju dan satu pak rokok di depan Jaejoong "Cobalah sedikit. Salah satu saja jika kau tidak ingin keduanya. Kau namja, bukan?"

"Chunnie!" Junsu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya "Jangan memengaruhi Joongie"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul melihat Junsu mengomeli Yoochun saat ini

"Kalian teruskan saja, aku ingin ke toilet"

.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya berulang kali kalau kau tidak merokok dan tidak minum, tetap saja dia memesan rokok dan soju. Keterlaluan sekali memengaruhimu untuk minum"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar omelan sahabatnya, Kim Junsu. Saat ini keduanya berada di toilet, meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian di dalam ruang karaoke.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada kekasihmu, Suie"

"Dia punya penyakit asma tetapi kebiasaan merokoknya sangat parah. Untuk masalah itu dia sangat sulit diatur. Tidak sekali dua kali asmanya kambuh tetapi dia sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berhenti merokok"

"Yunho juga perokok aktif"

"Tetapi Yunho tidak minum"

"Hyunjoongie peminum berat"

"Ck, kau namja dengan kualitas hidup yang sangat sehat dan bersih. Bagaimana bisa kau terjebak dengan dua namja yang mempunyai kehidupan bertolak belakang denganmu Joongie?"

"Setidaknya mereka tidak seperti Yoochunmu"

"Yak!"

"Hahahaha"

Drrrtttt.. drrtttt..

_from: Yunho Bear_

_10 menit lagi aku sampai di sana, Boo_

"Siapa? Hyunjoong?"

"Bukan. Yunho"

"Dia menjemputmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk "10 menit lagi dia sampai. Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama lagi"

Junsu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan menatap mata Jaejoong dari cermin. Membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih menjadi kekasih Hyunjoong, bukan?"

"Tentu"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk membatasi pertemananmu dengan Yunho? Maksudku Yunho sangat posesif padamu, apa itu terlihat baik-baik saja untuk Hyunjoong? Kalian sudah hampir satu tahun berkencan, tapi kau justru semakin dekat dengan Yunho"

"Aku sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hyunjoongie"

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Yunho posesif padaku karena dia ingin menjagaku, apa itu terlihat salah?"

"Salah atau benar, itu hanya sebuah opini Joongie. Aku merasa tatapan Yunho bukan tatapan sebagai sahabat. Kalian sudah berteman sejak sekolah menengah, apa kau yakin dia benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai sabahat?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Suie?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja kalian terlihat lebih nyata sebagai kekasih. Gerak tubuhmu juga terlihat lebih alami saat bersama Yunho, bukan Hyunjoong kekasihmu"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian" Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi

"Bibirmu terlihat pucat"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin dan memperhatikan bibirnya dengan serius "Terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong berdecih dan sekali lagi memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dari dirinya "Aku harus turun, Yunho tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama"

"Ne.. temui saja kekasih gelapmu itu"

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling menatap tajam tapi perlahan senyum keduanya mengembang

"My other half" ralat Jaejoong "Aku pulang Suie"

"Ne.. hati-hati Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat satu tangannya sambil berjalan berlalu.

"Jung Jaejoong? Terdengar tidak buruk. Jung Jaejoong" gumam Junsu

.

_**Cup**_

Ciuman kilat diberikan Jaejoong saat memasuki mobil Yunho "Sudah lama menungguku?"

"7 tahun aku terus menunggumu, Boo. Bahkan setahun terakhir ini aku masih menunggumu memutuskan namja itu"

"Hentikan. Itu membuatku terdengar sangat kejam, Yunho ya" Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya "Hamili aku setelah itu akan kuakhiri hubunganku dengan Hyunjoongie"

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih kejam"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya Suie menyinggung status kita"

"Lalu?"

"Hah.. Aku merindukan kekasihku" gumamnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yunho melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ada rasa tidak suka saat mendengar kalimat yang paling dibencinya keluar begitu saja dari bibir namja yang sangat dipujanya

"Mau menginap di apartemenku, Boo?"

"Kau meminta pendapatku?" sindir Jaejoong

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat memaksamu"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya "Aku melihat katalog cartier edisi terbaru"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan cincinku, Yun"

"Besok kita pesan cincin pasangan yang baru. Bagaimana?"

"Gelangnya juga ada yang baru"

"Apapun untukmu"

"Yay! Kau yang terbaik Yunho!" Jaejoong reflek memeluk lengan kanan Yunho

"Benarkah?" Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Jaejoong memeluknya sangat manja seperti saat ini. Jaejoong benar-benar tau bagaimana meredakan emosinya.

"Ne! Terbaik dari yang terbaik! Saranghae!"

"Nado saranghae" gumam Yunho

.

Asap rokok itu membumbung tinggi lalu menghilang begitu saja. Melengkapi sisa-sisa aroma khas percintaan panas yang baru saja berlalu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Yunho menyandarkan badannya dan menyesapi rokok yang lambat laun merusak paru-parunya. Mengabaikan namja lain yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Aku merasa sikap Hyunjoongie sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Dia terlihat seperti menghindariku"

"Benarkah?" Yunho hanya menjawab sekenanya

"Awalnya aku berpikir dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Tapi aku rasa bukan itu alasannya"

Jaejoong mematap malas pada Yunho yang terlihat tidak peduli pada keluhannya

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Yunho mendengus dan menatap Jaejoong "Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dari bibirku hmm? Berharap aku mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong berdecih pelan lalu merebut rokok Yunho dan menyesapnya dalam "Tidak perlu, aku tau apa jawabanmu selanjutnya"

"Putuskan saja kekasihmu. Saranku tidak akan pernah berubah Boojae. Dan aku tidak suka kau menyebut nama itu di depanku terlebih saat ini"

Yunho mengambil rokoknya dari jari Jaejoong lalu menyesapnya kembali

"Lupakan saja"

Jaejoong bangun lalu memakai kemeja Yunho yang tergeletak asal di ujung ranjang "Kau masih punya soju, Yun?"

"Lebih bagus dari itu"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah kulkas kecil yang berada di pojok kamar. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul sekilas. Jaejoong yang terkenal sangat polos dan hidup sangat sehat nyatanya adalah seorang perokok aktif dan penggila minuman beralkohol. Bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang terang-terangan mengaku sebagai perokok.

"Kau tau, Suie harus mengomel sepanjang waktu karena kebiasaan Yoochun yang suka merokok"

"Kau memberinya saran?"

Jaejoong menyeringai lalu berjalan kembali ke arah ranjang "Jika aku bisa, aku pasti hidup sangat sehat saat ini"

Jaejoong menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Yunho dan duduk tepat dikedua pahanya. Membiarkan pantat mulusnya langsung bersentuhan dengan paha Yunho

"Junsu akan terkena serangan jantung jika dia melihatmu saat ini Boo"

Yunho mengambil botol dari tangan Jaejoong lalu meminumnya dua teguk sebelum meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang. Lambungnya tidak kuat untuk terlalu banyak minum minuman beralkohol, itulah sebabnya dia hanya meminum sedikit. Lagi-lagi hal ini membuatnya kalah dibanding Jaejoongnya yang 'polos'.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula hanya kau yang bisa melihatku seperti ini"

Jaejoong melepas kemeja lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yunho, sesekali diciumnya bibir berbentuk hati yang sudah berulang kali menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Boo?"

"Hmm?" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan abstraknya di nipple Yunho dan menatapnya heran

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak" kilahnya cepat

Yunho tidak menanggapinya lagi tapi tatapan penuh intimidasinya tidak beralih sedikit pun pada Jaejoong. Dia sangat mengenal namja yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati berkali-kali ini dan tidak perlu paksaan berlebih untuk membuatnya berbicara.

"Huh, baiklah aku menyerah Yun" Jaejoong menggigit bibit bawahnya, sedikit ragu mengatakannya pada Yunho tapi dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan intimidasi itu lebih lama lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Suie.." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya sekian detik "Lupakan saja Yun"

Sepertinya menghentikan pembicaraan justru memperburuk suasana. Yunho tidak berkomentar apapun dan sukses membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Tidak ada masalah Yun, hentikan tatapanmu itu"

Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Yunho dan mengeluarkan suara penuh gairah "Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekali lagi hmm?"

Jari-jari tangan kanan Jaejoong mengusap lembut junior Yunho lalu mulai mengocoknya pelan. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan kecil di leher jenjang Yunho, hanya kecupan kecil walaupun Jaejoong sangat ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Yunho cukup dekat dengan beberapa yeoja dan memberikan satu kissmark bukanlah suatu masalah jika saja Yunho mau beralasan kissmark ini didapatkan setelah menghabiskan satu malam panjang penuh desah dengan salah satu yeoja pilihannya. Tetapi semua orang mengenal bagaimana perangai Yunho dan memberikan satu kissmark sama saja dengan membuka topeng 'polos' yang dimiliki Jaejoong selama ini.

"Ngghhh" satu leguhan berhasil lolos dari bibir Yunho saat Jaejoong mengocok junior mereka bersamaan.

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya lalu menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasa junior keduanya sudah berdiri tegak.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Yunho yang biasanya sangat aktif, Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sengaja diletakkan pada ujung junior Yunho lalu ditariknya pelan. Memperlihatkan benang cairan Yunho yang sempat keluar beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau boleh marah padaku Yun, tapi jangan memperlakukanku seperti namja mura.."

"Ssstttt" Yunho meletakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya tepat di bibir Jaejoong "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Boo. Kemarilah"

Jaejoong berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yunho "Kau tidak berekspresi sama sekali" rajuknya

"Cukup berbasa-basinya, Boo"

"Eh?"

Kedua tangan Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong, menempatkan hole mungil kesukaannya berada tepat di atas junior kebanggaannya.

"Akhh.." Jaejoong memekik pelan saat holenya mulai terisi kembali

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di perusahaan dan itu membuatku tidak senang"

"Ap.. apakh?" Jaejoong menarik nafas saat setengah junior Yunho memasuki dirinya

"Kau"

Jaejoong menatap intens kedua mata Yunho "Aku?"

Yunho menatap dada sintal Jaejoong yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ingin rasanya memenuhi dada itu dengan hasil karyanya seperti saat mereka bercinta dulu. Tapi Jaejoong mulai melarangnya memberikan kissmark di tubuh indah ini sejak namja itu datang.

Jaejoong berdalih saat melihat kissmark dibadannya, dia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. Dia tidak membiarkan kekasihnya untuk menciumnya, tetapi bagaimana bisa membiarkan sahabatnya menggapai kepuasan bersamanya.

Mengingat alasan itu, entah emosi Yunho sedikit terpancing naik. Sengaja digigitnya dada kiri Jaejoong dan menyesapnya kasar, menimbulkan warna keunguan yang tidak akan hilang beberapa hari ke depan.

"Jangan dihisap!" Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan Yunho dari dadanya

"Enngghhhh.. ahh.. ahh.." Yunho mulai menggerakkan badannya dan tetap menghisap dada kiri Jaejoong membuat desahan Jaejoong mulai menggoda pendengarannya.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang melarang Yunho menghisap dadanya. Jaejoong justru menekan wajah Yunho di dadanya dan bergerak cepat berlawanan arah dengan Yunho.

"Yunho!"

Tiba-tiba Yunho melepas tautan mereka dan merubah posisi menjadi menindihnya

"Kim Jaejoong. Salah satu nama yang aku temukan dari sekian banyak pelamar pekerjaan" Yunho mengucapkannya dengan lirih tetapi banyak penekanan di sana.

Jaejoong melebarkan kedua matanya _'Yunho mengetahuinya?'_

"Terkejut nyonya Jung?" Yunho mengusap pelan kissmark yang masih basah di dada kiri Jaejoong, membuat senyum samar menghiasi wajah aristokratnya.

"Yun, ak.. aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"Jelaskan padaku"

"Yunho!" Yunho membalikkan posisi Jaejoong menjadi tengkurap dan menarik pinggangnya

"Akhhh.. Yunhooohhh.."

Jaejoong berusaha memposisikan dirinya menjadi menungging dengan benar saat sebagian junior Yunho sudah memasuki dirinya

"Yuuuunnhhh.. pehlan.. ahh.. pelan Yun"

Tangan kiri Jaejoong bergerak ke belakang berusaha menghentikan gerakan Yunho yang sangat cepat. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang memekik pelan, leguhan nikmat Yunho justru terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang beralih ke junior Jaejoong dan meremasnya gemas.

"Suie.. ahh.. ahh.. mengatakan.. aahhh Yunho pelanhh"

Bukannya memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho justru sengaja mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya

"Ada banyaakhh.. hah.. lowongan.. pekerjaan.. akh.. hah.. hah di Jung corp"

"Kau lupa apa yang ahhhh.. aku ucapanku tentang bekerja, Boo"

"Tid.. dakh.. akhhh.. Yunho sakiiit.. henti.. kaan"

"Kenapa kau.. hhh.. tetap melamar pekerjaan jika.. hhh.. kau ingat ucapanku?"

"Sakit Yunhh.. hentikan" holenya terasa sangat panas, Yunho benar-benar menghukumnya kali ini. Jaejoong mungkin kuat mengimbangi Yunho jika dia meminum obat perangsang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat Yunho butuh pelampiasan atas emosinya, tetapi kali ini Yunho benar-benar berniat melakukan dengan kasar karena tidak menurutinya.

_**Plop**_

Yunho menarik juniornya dan kembali membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi terlentang. Seraya menyetabilkan nafasnya, dia menikmati ekspresi Jaejoong saat rakus menghirup nafas untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu bergantung padamu, Yun. Suatu saat aku akan menikah, begitu juga denganmu. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Lagipula aku bekerja di satu perusahaan denganmu, seharusnya tidak ada masalah untukmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja masalah. Terlebih namja itu juga bekerja di sana"

"Yunho, dia kekasihku!"

"Ck"

"Aku juga tidak ingin ilmuku sia-sia, Yun. Berdiam diri di apartemen bukanlah tipeku"

Yunho menarik kedua kaki Jaejoong dan meletakkan di pinggangnya lalu menarik Jaejoong agar memeluknya layaknya koala

"Baik jika itu maumu" Yunho berdesis tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat rambut halus disekitar leher itu meremang

"Nggghhhhh... Yunho!"

Jaejoong memekik pelan saat Yunho kembali menyatukan tubuh keduanya

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan memenuhinya Boo"

"Ahh.. ahh.. pelanhh.. akhhh.."

Memenuhinya?

Jaejoong tidak berharap banyak jika ungkapan itu mempunyai maksud menanggapi keinginannya untuk bekerja. Dia terlalu mengenal Yunho untuk mengetahui jika selalu ada rencana lain yang Yunho susun untuk dirinya.

"Yunho ini sakit.. akhh.. ahhh.."

"Berhenti berpura-pura sakit, Boo. Kau.. menikmatinya bukan?" Yunho beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju luar kamar. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya saat Yunho menggendongnya, percuma saja dia berpura-pura mengeluh sakit. Namja yang sering memenuhi dirinya ini sangat hafal dengan sikapnya di ranjang.

_**Bruk**_

_**Klontaaannggg**_

"Ngggghhhhh.." Keduanya mengabaikan suara barang-barang yang terjatuh dari sideboard di ruang tengah saat Yunho dengan kasar menabrakkan tubuh Jaejoong

"Yunhh.."

"Hmm?"

"Janganhh.. berhenti.." Jaejoong menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Yunho, tangannya berusaha menopang badannya pada sideboard. Karena gerakan Yunho dan tangannya yang berkeringat, beberapa kali Jaejoong menjatuhkan barang yang semula tertata rapi di sana.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan menarik kepala Yunho untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kau ingin.. hhhh.. aku berhenti, Boo?"

"Tidak.. ahh.. engghh.. jangan ber.. hentihh"

Jaejooong membawa Yunho dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Lidah keduanya bergerak liar membuat lelehan saliva keluar dan bergerak turun menuju leher Jaejoong.

Tidak ingin segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka dengan cepat, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong kembali bergerak dengan tempo yang cukup normal. Bagi mereka setiap satu ronde akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena mereka akan mencoba berbagai gaya entah di kamar ataupun di setiap sisi apartemen.

"Terushh.. di sana.. akhh.. di sana Yunhh.."

Sampai akhirnya tubuh keduanya semakin bergerak liar berusaha mencapai titik tertinggi dari kepuasaan kegiatan kali ini..

"Yunhohh.. Yunhh.. hhooh" Jaejoong meremas bantal di sampingnya saat gerakan Yunho semakin kasar

"Sebentar.. akhhhh.. lagi.. Boohh"

"Engghh.. Yunnnhhh.. akhh.. akhh"

"AAARGKHH!"

Seketika tubuh Yunho ambruk setelah melepaskan jutaan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong, tanda berakhirnya kegiataan panas mereka kali ini.

"Tidurlah, Boo"

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengangkat pantatnya, membuat Jaejoong mendesah sedikit kecewa karena merasa kosong pada holenya.

"Kemarilah, kau akan kedinginan di sana"

Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas lalu merapatkan dirinya pada pelukan Yunho. Hal yang paling disukainya setelah bercinta adalah tidur dipelukan Yunho. Terdengar sangat posesif tapi Jaejoong justru merasa sangat terlindungi.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu tapi Yunho tidak tertidur juga. Pandangannya lurus ke depan sedangkan tangannya membelai lembut punggung polos Jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Sssttt aku di sini. Tidurlah"

Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya dan terlelap kembali.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya pelan lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.. saranghae.."

Ditariknya selimut itu sampai bahu Jaejoong lalu menyamankan diri untuk menyusul tidur.

.

.

Suasana perusahaan cukup normal saat ini, tapi tidak dengan Hyunjoong. Sudah kesekian kali dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Pagi tadi salah satu bendahara di direksinya memberikan surat peringatan tentang tenggang waktu pelunasan hutangnya yang cukup menumpuk di perusahaan.

"Brengsek kau, Jung!" gumamnya

Seharusnya dia sedikit curiga saat perusahaan dengan mudahnya memberikan pinjaman yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedikit, sedangkan dia baru beberapa bulan bekerja. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kesepakatan mengerikan dengan direktur tempat dia bekerja juga sudah terlanjur disetujuinya dan tidak ada pilihan lain untuk dirinya saat ini.

"Hyunjoong sshi. Direktur Jung memanggilmu"

"Terima kasih"

Hyunjoong melihat wallpaper hpnya yang terpasang fotonya bersama Jaejoong di salah satu taman kota.

"Jika direktur memanggilku karena dirimu, bisakah aku mempertahankanmu?"

.

"Direktur Jung"

"Masuk"

Hyunjoong membungkuk hormat pada namja di depannya.

Namja yang sebenarnya sangat dibencinya.

Namja yang membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan.

Namja yang dikenalnya berasal dari Gwangju.

Namja yang membuatnya harus berbohong pada Jaejoong.

Namja yang ternyata adalah direktur di tempatnya bekerja.

Namja itu.. Jung Yunho

"Direktur Jung"

"Kapan kau mengakhiri semuanya?"

Hyunjoong menahan dirinya. Namja yang pernah dipermalukannya karena berhasil menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya ini rupanya tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Maaf direktur Jung"

"Kata maaf tidak akan membuat hutangmu di perusahaan lunas seketika. Apa perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi Kim sshi? Dua-ratus-juta"

"Dua minggu lagi direktur" entah dorongan apa yang membuat kalimat lancang itu keluar dari mulutnya

"Dua minggu atau ucapkan selamat datang pada penjara. Kau boleh pergi"

"Direktur Jung" Hyunjoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan Yunho tidak mungkin tidak melihatnya "Jika kepergianku membuat Jaejoong terluka, aku.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Setelah kau pergi aku pastikan undangan pernikahan kami akan segera dibagikan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu"

"Aku sedikit meragukan itu, direktur. Kalian mungkin akan menikah tapi kenangan itu sulit dihapuskan"

"Tapi akan tergantikan dengan kenangan yang baru" Yunho tersenyum meremehkan

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hyunjoong sshi. Aku mengenal Jaejoong jauh lebih baik daripada kau mengenalnya. Keluar dari ruanganku"

"Tetapi direktur.."

"Keluar"

Hyunjoong menatap lekat namja di depannya ini sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi.

.

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan saat namja yang saat ini ingin dihajarnya itu keluar dari ruangannya. Yunho masih ingat bagaimana Hyunjoong sengaja memeluk tubuh Jaejoong di depan matanya dan tersenyum mengejek padanya

"Cih, namja menyedihkan"

_Drrttt.. drrtttt_

Senyum Yunho berubah menjadi lebih tulus saat melihat nama seseorang yang sedang menelponnya

"Ne Boojae?"

"Pembohong!" Yunho sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya

"Kau kenapa hmm?"

"Kenapa? Kau berjanji membelikanku cincin baru Yunho ya"

"Aku harus bekerja, Boo. Kau mau aku dipecat atasanku?"

"Seharusnya aku tau jika semalam kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku" ketusnya "Uughh badanku terasa sangat lelah"

"Hah. Aku akan mengantarmu setelah pulang kantor, Boo"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku sekarang"

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku menyerah. Kau siap-siap ne, sebentar lagi aku menjemputmu"

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Emmmm.. sepertinya tidak" Yunho bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi manis dari Jaejoong saat berbicara dengannya

"Hati-hati di jalan, aku tunggu di apartemen"

"Ne"

_**Klik**_

"Tidak pernah berbohong? Ck, mengaku sebagai namja kaya dari Gwangju dan bekerja sebagai pegawai kepercayaan presiden direktur sepertinya kebohongan besar Jung" gumamnya "Kepercayaan presiden direktur? Direktur adalah kepercayaan presdir, bukan? Ck, konyol sekali"

"Sekretaris Seo"

"Ne sajangnim"

"Tunda semua jadwalku hari ini sampai aku kembali ke kantor"

"Baik sajangnim"

"Jika Soojin sudah tiba dari Tokyo, segera hubungi aku"

"Baik sajangnim"

.

Jaejoong melengkungkan bibirnya, matanya juga tak henti memperhatikan cincin yang baru dibelinya.. bukan.. lebih tepatnya baru dibelikan Yunho untuk dirinya

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau bercanda Yun? Tentu saja"

"Ingin langsung memakainya?"

Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya kirinya di depan Yunho. Suatu kebiasaan setelah membeli cincin baru, Yunho lah yang akan memakaikannya di jari manisnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Cantik" gumamnya

"Kau lapar?"

"Emmm.. ne" jawab Jaejoong ragu

"Ada restoran di ujung blok. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang jika memilih restoran lain akan memakan banyak waktu. Kau mau? Atau kau ingin ke tempat lain?"

"Tidak masalah"

Tangan keduanya secara natural saling bergandengan saat berjalan menuju restoran. "Sepertinya kau tidak senang, Boo"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku senang" kilahnya

'_Ingat Jaejoong, kau harus diet. Yunho mengeluh berat badanmu bertambah saat menggendongmu ke kamar mandi tadi pagi. Diet, kau harus diet.'_

Jaejoong melihat ke setiap toko yang dilaluinya di sepanjang jalan menuju restoran. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat pramuniaga memajang coat di etalase.

"Yunho itu!"

"Coat itu? Kau ingin membelinya"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan cepat

"Kita akan membelinya setelah makan siang"

"Tidak mau. Coat itu pasti sudah hilang jika kita tidak membelinya sekarang. Aku hanya akan membeli coat itu, janji tidak akan melihat-lihat yang lain" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan kitty eyesnya

"Hah. Hanya coat itu lalu kita makan"

"Ne" jawabnya lalu mengangguk patuh. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika Jaejoong akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membeli suatu barang. Entah itu baju, sepatu, tas, atau yang lainnya. Dan Yunho tidak akan membuang banyak waktunya untuk menemani Jaejoong belanja saat ini. Dia cukup lapar dan ada hal lain yang ingin dia lakukan setelah ini.

"Selamat datang, Tuan"

"Aku ingin membeli coat itu"

"Itu model terbaru dari designer kami"

Jaejoong mendengus sebal kearah pramuniaga yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Yunhonya. Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di kepalanya "Yeobo cepat bayar coatnya. Aku sudah lapar"

"Ne?"

"Yeobo.. cepaat.." rengeknya

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Jaejoong memanggilnya yeobo dan bertingkah sangat manja?

"Tunggu di sini sebentar"

"Ne"

Selepas Yunho meninggalkannya, Jaejoong menyeringai saat melihat pramuniaga itu menundukkan kepalanya _'Memangnya siapa yang memintamu menatap Yunho seperti itu?'_

_._

Jaejoong hanya menatap makanan di depannya tanpa berniat memakannya. Perutnya memang meronta tetapi dia harus bisa menahannya.

"Makan makananmu, Boo"

"Aku hanya memesan jus strawberry tanpa gula"

Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya "Kau memikirkan ucapanku tadi pagi?"

"Sedikit" kilahnya

"Aku masih sanggup menggendongmu, Boo. Sekarang makan makananmu, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri"

"Ck"

Jaejoong menatap cincinnya dan beralih menatap cincin di jari Yunho. Entah ini cincin pasangan mereka yang ke berapa. Dari awal Yunho selalu membelikan cincin pasangan untuk mereka. Tidak peduli sekalipun Jaejoong sudah mempunyai kekasih, Yunho tetap melakukannya.

"Aku memilih cincin yang sedikit lebih murah, kenapa kau justru membeli yang ini? Apa bonusmu sangat besar Yun?"

"Emm.. Tidak besar tapi cukup untuk membelikanmu barang-barang mewah lainnya. Aku tau jelas bagaimana seleramu"

"Cepat makan makananmu, Boo"

"Ne"

.

"Bagaimana Boo?"

Jaejoong mengamati keseluruhan bangunan ini. Apanya yang bagaimana? Bahkan bangunan ini belum sepenuhnya jadi. Dindingnya belum rata, perkakas berserakan dimana-mana, dan terlihat ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Tempat apa ini, Yun? Kau berniat membuka usaha?" Jaejoong terus berjalan mengamati setiap ruangan

Drrrttt.. drrrrttt

"Ne?"

"_Soojin sshi sudah datang direktur"_

"Katakan padanya untuk langsung bekerja sesuai instruksiku"

"_Baik direktur"_

_**Klik**_

Seringaian itu muncul secara natural setelah telpon itu terputus

"Di mana pekerjanya?"

"Istirahat"

"Setelah jam makan siang selesai?" Jaejoong menatapnya heran

"Emm.. Kau sudah melihat semua ruangan?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yun" Jaejoong sekali lagi mengamati sekitar "Apa yang harus aku lihat? Semua terlihat sama" Jaejoong berjalan dan berhenti di sisi dinding yang sudah rata. Tidak seperti dinding di ruangan lainnya.

"Tidak cukup luas untuk restoran kelas atas. Kau membangun café?"

"Cafému"

"Apa?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang ekspresi bingung

"Sejak high school kau ingin mempunyai café sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi ini.."

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang menurut dengan kebijakan perusahaan, Boo. Karena itulah dari awal aku melarangmu bekerja di perusahaan orang lain dan diam-diam mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk membangun café ini. Seharusnya aku baru mengajakmu kemari saat café ini sudah jadi. Tapi karena kau terlihat tidak sabar, aku mengajakmu sekarang"

"Kau tidak suka? Atau kau.."

"Bukan begitu Yun, hanya saja ini.."

Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan menatapnya intens "Apa?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk berhenti menatapku seintens itu"

"Itu semua bergantung sikapmu"

"Baiklah aku menerimanya tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat?"

"Bagaimanapun juga hal ini berhubungan denganku. Jika kau ingin aku menerimanya, terima saja syaratku. 50:50 untuk keuntungan bersih café ini"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya"

"Aku menolak menerimanya"

"Ck, dasar keras kepala. Baiklah 65:35"

"Deal!"

"Dasar wanita"

"Yak! Apa?!"

"Nggggghhhhh" Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong memarahinya karena menyebutnya wanita. Ciuman yang bermula dari pemaksaan itupun berakhir dengan leguhan saat kedua lidah saling berusaha mendominasi.

Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergerak teratur melepas ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Yunho lalu meremas gemas junior Yunho yang mulai menegang. Tidak ingin kalah dengan sahabat intimnya, Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama pada junior Jaejoong bahkan sesekali sengaja menggoda hole Jaejoong dengan kedua jarinya.

Ciuman Yunho beralih pada leher jenjang Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melenguh nikmat dan dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk meremas rambut Yunho "Lakukan dengan cepat. Kau harus kembali ke perusahaan, Yun" Kali ini tangan Jaejoong yang mulanya memainkan junior Yunho beralih memainkan junior keduanya sedangkan tangan Yunho beralih pada pantat Jaejoong dan kedua jarinya mempersiapkan hole Jaejoong

Diciumnya sekilas bibir hati itu lalu membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding dan sedikit menunggingkan pinggangnya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dan memejamkan mata saat merasakan Yunho sudah menurunkan celana dan underwarenya sebatas paha.

"Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu"

"Ne"

"Mmmnghhh.." Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya saat kepala junior Yunho sudah menerobos holenya

"Akh!" pekikan kencang terdengar nyaring saat Yunho memasukkan seluruh juniornya dalam satu kali hentakan

"Boojaeeehhh.. sempith sekali.."

"Ngggghhhh"

Jaejoong membiarkan desahannya lolos begitu saja saat badannya mulai bergerak teratur karena dorongan Yunho. Memang terasa perih tetapi ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya tanpa pemanasan yang cukup lama. Jiwa muda mereka berkobar terlalu cepat sedangkan tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan pemanasan. Pemanasan atau tidak, pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir dengan mendesah dan terpuaskan.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah kanan dan melihat kaca gelap yang cukup besar disandarkan pada dinding di sisi lain. Mungkin kaca gelap itu akan digunakan di beberapa ruangan yang Jaejoong lihat tadi.

"Emnnghhh.. Lebih cepathh Yunhh.. Akhh"

Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar saat junior Yunho menyentuh tepat titik terdalamnya lalu memandangi kaca itu lagi. Sekalipun tidak jelas, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat apa yang selama ini dia dan Yunho lakukan.

Yunho benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya. Walaupun mereka bergender sama-sama namja, tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho dengan gagahnya mengerjai tubuhnya.

_Memberikan tubuhmu setelah mendapatkan sesuatu, bukankah itu terdengar seperti…_

"Yunhh.. ahhh.. ahh.. cepath.. ngghh.. lebih cepath.."

_Menjual diri pada sahabatmu, bukankah itu yang aku lakukan tanpa sadar selama ini?_

Jaejoong meleguh saat tangan kanan Yunho meremas juniornya

_Inikah yang terjadi padaku selama ini?_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata itu turun begitu saja

_Seharusnya dari awal semua ini tidaklah terjadi_

_Seharusnya… ya seharusnya…_

"Boohh sebentar hhh.. lagihh.."

_Kini tanpa sadar aku sudah terlena dengan segala kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan dan membuatku jatuh semakin dalam.._

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dan menoleh ke belakang "Yuunnhhh.." sengaja dijulurkan lidahnya agar Yunho bisa menyesapnya.

"Nggghhh.." leguhan demi leguhan terdengar semakin keras seiring gerak keduanya yang semakin cepat

"Di dalam.. penuhi.. hhh.. aku.. di dalam.. hhh"

_Di sisa-sisa diriku saat ini, masih adakah sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan?_

"Arggkhh"

Putih. Jaejoong bisa melihat cairan itu memenuhi tangan Yunho dan cairan itu juga yang memenuhi dirinya saat ini.

_Masih adakah? Atau hanya sebuah impian kosong?_

Dilihatnya cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin yang juga melingkar di jari manis Yunho. Senyum pun mengembang dengan sendirinya.

_Tentu saja masih_

.

"Kim Hyunjoong shhi?"

"Ne" Hyunjoong menatap lekat yeoja yang berdiri di sebelah kursinya

"Aku Park Soojin. Bisa kita makan siang bersama? Ada beberapa pesan dari direktur Jung yang akan kusampaikan padamu"

Hyunjoong bisa melihat senyum anggun dan angkuh di saat bersamaan dari bibir yeoja ini, seolah mengisyaratkan ini bukanlah suatu pertanda baik "Tentu saja Park sshi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

.

Hyunjoong berjalan lesu menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Masih terbayang percakapannya dengan yeoja bernama Soojin siang tadi. Dia sudah menebak jika pembicaraan mereka tidaklah jauh dari seputar kekasihnya.

"_Direktur Jung menugaskanku untuk membantumu, Hyunjoong sshi. Memutuskan kekasihmu begitu saja mengundang terlalu banyak resiko. Berbeda jika kau melibatkan alasan orang tua, istri, dan anak. Dan untuk itulah aku di sini. Lagipula aku dengar kekasihmu cukup pintar walaupun polos"_

"_Mulai kapan kita akan memulainya?"_

"_Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita bisa memulainya saat mereka pulang dari Jeju minggu depan"_

"_Jeju?"_

"_Kekasihmu tidak memberitaumu? Besok mereka akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk bertemu dengan keluarga direktur Jung. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya. Itupun.. bila dia mau jujur padamu"_

_**Bugh!**_

Tangan Hyunjoong mengepal menghantam dinding sebelah pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Perkataan yeoja itu seakan-akan berlari diotaknya untuk mengejek betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"_Besok mereka akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk bertemu dengan keluarga direktur Jung"_

"Sial!"

.

_**Ting toong**_

"Hyunjoongie!"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk kekasihnya saat pintu itu terbuka, membuat senyum Hyunjoong mengembang begitu saja saat mendekap hangat tubuh kekasih cantiknya.

"Semalam kau tidak menghubungiku. Kejam sekali pada kekasihmu ini" rajuknya

"Maaf Jaejoongie" diusapnya kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang membuat senyum pemiliknya mengembangkan

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum"

"Omo! Kau lembur dan belum makan malam? Cepat masuk, akan ku siapkan makan malam"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju dapur, meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku hanya memanaskannya. Memasak yang baru akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Hyunjoong tersenyum simpul memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malamnya. Dia pernah bahkan seringkali membayangkan setelah pulang kerja, Jaejoong akan menyambutnya dan mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Kakinya perlahan mendekati Jaejoong, ada keinginan mendalam dari dirinya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Pinggang yang terlampau sering mendapatkan pelukan posesif dari Yunho.

_**Grep**_

"Keliatan sangat enak"

"Oh.. i.. itu.." Jaejoong langsung melepas pelukan Hyunjoong ".. duduklah. Sebentar lagi akan selesai"

Hyunjoong tersenyum kecut, dari gerak tubuh Jaejoong saat ini jelas-jelas dia sudah ditolak. "Baiklah"

Berbeda dengan Hyunjoong yang sudah duduk dan memainkan handphonenya, Jaejoong justru berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menolak sentuhan Hyunjoong.. sama sekali tidak.. karena nyatanya Yunho sudah ratusan kali memeluk dan mencium bahunya saat memasak. Tapi gerakan alami tubuhnya tadi benar-benar tidak bisa dicegahnya.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Ah, ne?" seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong segera mematikan kompornya dan meletakkan masakannya di mangkuk.

"Sudah siap. Cepat dimakan, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras. Jangan sampai sakit, mengerti?"

"Ne Nyonya Kim"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul mendengarnya _'Nyonya Kim? Bukankah aku memang bernama Kim?'_

Untuk sekian menit keheningan menemani mereka. Hyunjoong memakan makanannya sedangkan Jaejoong membuka catalog cartier, sekadar membuang rasa bosan.

"_Besok mereka akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk bertemu dengan keluarga direktur Jung"_

_**Deg**_

Hyunjoong meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih memperhatikan majalahnya. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah berbohong padanya sekalipun itu berhubungan dengan Yunho. Bertemu dengan keluarga Yunho bukan suatu hal yang aneh karena kedekatan yang terjalin antara Jaejoong dan keluarga Jung, hanya saja menghabiskan akhir pekan di Jeju tanpa memberitaunya terdengar sangat janggal.

"Besok kau ada acara, Joongie?"

"Besok?" Jaejoong tampak memikirkan sesuatu "Seingatku tidak ada. Kenapa? Mengajakku berkencan?"

"Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, kita pasti akan berkencan"

'_Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Jaejoongie?'_

"Kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Apa pekerjaanmu seberat itu?" keluhnya

"Maaf. Mungkin lain kali"

"Baiklah"

'_Atau Soojin sshi sengaja membohongiku?'_

"Hyunjoongie lihat cincin ini. Apa kau bisa membelinya untuk perayaan setahun hubungan kita tiga bulan lagi? Tunggu.. Tidak tidak. Ini terlalu mahal jika kau membelinya sendiri. Kita beli berdua, bagaimana?"

Hyunjoong melihat gambar cincin yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong "Bagus"

"Kita bisa memesan ukiran nama. Sedikit mahal tapi cantik sekali Hyunjoongie"

'_Hubungan kita akan berakhir minggu depan, Joongie. Kita tidak akan membeli cincin itu ataupun merayakan hubungan kita'_

Mata Hyunjoong menyipit saat melihat cincin baru melingkar di jari manis Jaejoong. Dilihat sekilas pun Hyunjoong tau jika harga cincin itu jauh lebih mahal dari cincin yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong

'_Sialan kau Jung!'_

"Cincinmu baru?" terdengar ada penekanan dan rasa tidak suka di sana

"Ne"

"Yunho yang membelikannya untukmu?"

"Ne"

Final. Semua amarah Hyunjoong terasa meledak saat ini juga. "Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho. Kau selalu mengikuti apa yang Yunho minta, kau selalu ada di saat dia memanggilmu, kau juga selalu menyetujui apa permintaannya. Pernahkan sedikit terlintas dipikiranmu untuk mengerti perasaanku, Jaejoongie? Aku kekasihmu tetapi kau selalu berpikir ulang tentang permintaanku dan parahnya tidak sekali dua kali kau meminta pertimbangan darinya"

"Apartemen, mobil, tas, sepatu, perhiasan, dan semua barang mewah yang kau punya adalah pemberian Yunho. Apa karena semua ini, kau menjadikan Yunho sebagai prioritasmu? Kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan Yunho saja ha?!"

"Hyunjoong! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihat perubahan pada diri Hyunjoong. Beberapa menit sebelumnya mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku sekarang? Jika aku menjelekkan Yunho di depanmu saat ini, kau juga akan bersikeras membelanya, bukan? Tetapi saat dia menjelekkanku, apa kau akan membelaku sekeras kau membelanya?!"

"Jika dia memintamu untuk bercinta dengannya apa kau juga akan menurutinya?!"

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap nyalang pada Hyunjoong "Aku akan melakukannya. Tidak peduli itu Yunho atau kau, aku pasti akan melakukannya di malam pernikahanku. Apa selama ini kau terus berpikiran sepicik itu tentangku? Jika bukan hanya Yunho yang memberikan sesuatu untukku, apa kau juga mempertahankan pemikiranmu? Yunho? Junsu? Kepada siapa lagi kau berfikir aku menjual diriku hanya untuk kemewahan? Jawab aku Hyunjoong!"

Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan mengontrol emosinya "Hanya pada dirinya lah aku menaruh semua kepercayaanku"

"Dia, satu-satunya namja yang tidak memandang jijik padaku saat semua orang menghakimi keadaanku. Karena dia juga lah aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan orang tua dan kasih sayang berlimpah. Rasa aman, nyaman, dan terlindungi.. semua itu aku dapatkan kembali setelah mengenalnya."

"Apa karena sebuah jam tangan, kau merasa sudah mempunyai hak sepenuhnya untuk menghakimiku?"

Hyunjoong membelalakkan matanya. Jam tangan? Apa yang dimaksud adalah jam tangan pemberiannya saat baru bekerja tiga bulan yang lalu?

"Ti.. tidak.. Joongie ak.."

"Kau bisa pergi setelah menyelesaikan makanmu"

Jaejoong berlalu menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu sekencang yang dia bisa. Tidak peduli Hyunjoong akan mendengarnya atau menyusulnya, yang jelas Hyunjoong tidak akan berani memasuki kamarnya. Dia ingin sendiri saat ini, akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Hyunjoong menjadi semakin memburuk. Dan dia benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar seperti yeoja, Jaejoong" gumamnya pada diri sendiri "Dan sialnya aku membutuhkan Yunho saat ini"

Di ruang makan, Hyunjoong tetap bertahan pada posisinya dan tertawa pelan sambil membuka katalog yang dibaca Jaejoong "Jam tangan oh?" diamatinya deretan angka di bawah gambar cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Jaejoong "Jam tangan itu bukan apa-apa dibanding cincinmu, Joongie. Aku tidak mempunyai hak akan dirimu, sejak awalpun aku tidak memilikinya. Aku hanya ingin kau membuatku yakin untuk mempertahankanmu"

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Jaejoong berdiri di depan cermin lemari bajunya tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, membiarkan tetesan air dari rambutnya turun menuju tubuh atasnya. Jari tangan kanannya membelai pelan kissmark di dada kirinya. Bibirnya menyeringai saat kilasan betapa liar gerakan tubuh mereka malam itu berputar di otaknya.

Tangannya terus bergerak turun menuju bawah pusarnya. Diusapnya pelan kissmark yang Yunho berikan di mobil saat mengantarkannya pulang setelah bercinta kilat di café siang itu.

"_Aku akan melakukannya"_

"_Tidak peduli itu Yunho atau kau, aku pasti akan melakukannya di malam pernikahanku"_

"_Apa selama ini kau terus berpikiran sepicik itu tentangku?"_

"Malam pernikahanku?" seolah menertawai dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong menatap miris pada tubuhnya saat ini "Sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada malam pernikahanku sudah diambil secara paksa sejak malam itu"

"_Jangan Yunho! Hentikan! Yunho!"_

"_Kau akan menyukainya, Boo"_

"_Kumohon hiks.. jangan Yunho.. hentikan!"_

"_Aku masukkan sekarang, Boo. Akhh.. sempith sekali Boo"_

"_Tidak! Jangan Yun.. arrrggkhh.. keluar..kan.. sakit Yun! Arrgkhh!"_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali datang. Malam itu… jika saja malam itu dia menghentikan Yunho mungkin saja…"Tidak!" Jaejoong membuka mata dan menatap datar pantulan dirinya "Kau sudah memaafkan Yunho, Jaejoongie. Kau sudah memaafkannya" bagaikan mantra, dia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika semua sudah baik-baik saja. Orang tidak akan mengetahui kondisinya karena dia seorang namja bukan yeoja. Selama dia dan Yunho bisa menjaga ini dari orang lain, tidak akan ada masalah untuknya.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri terkadang bayang-bayang malam itu masih membekas terlalu dalam di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga justru merengut harga dirinya di malam perpisahan high school. Terlebih yang sangat disesalinya sampai saat ini adalah ketidakmampuannya untuk menghentikan perlakuan Yunho. Dia namja, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Tetapi dirinya justru berakhir mendesah dan membiarkan cairan Yunho berkali-kali memenuhi dirinya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja tempat meletakkan semua koleksi jam tanganya dan berhenti tepat di depan jam tangan pemberian Hyunjoong. Diusapnya jam tangan itu seolah menyalurkan segala perasaan bersalahnya. Jam tangan yang tidak pernah sekalipun dipakainya. Bukan karena harganya yang terlampau jauh dari permberian Yunho, hanya saja entah mengapa dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyunjoong. Selama ini aku terlalu kejam padamu. Berlindung dibalik topeng polosku, aku menyakitimu berkali-kali dengan sikap ketidakpastianku." lirihnya

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki apartemen Yunho yang terlihat sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi jika pemilik apartemen ini hanya tinggal seorang diri, terlebih dia seorang workaholic yang tidak mungkin masih bergelung nyaman di ranjang nyamannya saat ini.

"Pukul 9" gumamnya "Sebaiknya mencuci bajunya terlebih dahulu"

Inilah rutinitas Jaejoong sehari-hari. Dia akan datang setelah Yunho berangkat bekerja lalu memulai aktifitasnya membersihkan apartemen. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho memarahinya tapi Jaejoong bukalah Jaejoong jika dia tidak bisa memutar semua omelan sahabatnya itu, termasuk berkali-kali mengusir seseorang yang mengaku dipanggil Yunho untuk membersihkan apartemen.

"Yunho? Kau tidak bekerja?" Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya merapikan tempat tidur Yunho saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Pagi Boojae" Yunho menghampirinya dan memberikan ciuman kilat di bibirnya.

Jam di dinding kamar Yunho pun menunjukkan angka yang sama seperti jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam 9 yang artinya seharusnya Yunho sudah berada di kantornya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi saat ini namja yang mempunyai mata setajam musang itu justru terlihat baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau tidak.. dipecat kan Yun?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Yunho justru dengan santainya melepas handuk dan memakai pakaian di depannya. Apa dia menjadi makhluk kasat mata pagi ini?

"Aku ada tugas ke Jeju selama 4 hari"

"Apa? Mendadak sekali. Kenapa semalam kau tidak memberitauku, Yun? Kau sudah mengemasi semua barangmu?" Kebiasaan. Ya, Jaejoong tidak pernah membiarkan Yunho mengemasi barangnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya dia tidak percaya. Hal ini dikarenakan Yunho sering meninggalkan barang-barangnya ataupun memasukkan bajunya dengan asal.

"Asisten pribadi presdir baru menghubungiku tadi pagi, Boo. Bukannya biasanya aku juga pergi keluar kota? Kau bisa melihat koperku, kali ini aku melakukan hal yang benar."

"Tapi tidak selama itu. 4 hari sangat lama, Yunho ya" Jaejoong membuka koper Yunho dan mengerutkan keningnya, dia akui kali ini Yunho cukup rapi menata semua perlengkapannya.

"Kau bisa menelponku atau melakukan video call"

"Dasar tidak seru" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Aku punya hadiah di meja makan"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Yunho hanya mengikik saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari luar kamar. "Tidak sampai 5 menit kau akan berlari memelukku, Boo" gumamnya

"Kyaaaaaa! Yunho!"

_See?_

_**Bruk**_

Tubuh Yunho sedikit oleng ke belakang saat Jaejoong menubruknya begitu saja. Sepertinya istilah menubruk lebih cocok daripada memeluk.

"Kau mengajakku ke Jeju? Aku? 4 hari?"

"Tapi aku harus tetap bekerja, Boo. Selebihnya kita akan berlibur"

"Tidak masalah untukku. Aku bisa menunggumu di hotel atau ikut menemui klien" Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil terus melihat tiket pesawatnya "Omo! Penerbangannya empat jam lagi! Aku belum mengemasi barangku, Yunho ya!"

Jeju berarti jalan-jalan dan Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk memadukan pakaian apa yang cocok dipakainya. Belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasannya. Dan masalah terbesarnya saat ini adalah dia belum membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunhonya.

"Setelah membuatkanmu sarapan aku akan langsung pulang. Jemput aku sebelum ke bandara, ne. Ah, dan pastikan sekali lagi sebelum berangkat tidak ada barangmu yang tertinggal"

"Kau akan menelpon kekasihmu, bukan? Aku tidak ingin dia menuduhku menculikmu"

Senyum hambar itu menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong "Akan kutelpon nanti"

"Kalian bertengkar?" Yunho tau tebakannya benar. Saat ini Jaejoong terus memandangi tiketnya dan lihatlah bibir plumnya itu, terlihat tidak senang.

"Periksa lagi barangmu. Jangan lupa jemput aku" Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan kamar begitu saja.

"Kerja bagus noona" gumam Yunho sambil menyeringai saat Jaejoong sudah hilang dari pandangannya

.

.

Kamar itu terlihat sangat luas dan mewah. Sekilas terlihat layaknya kamar hotel tetapi pada nyatanya adalah salah satu dari sekian kamar tamu yang berada di rumah keluarga Jung.

Dari kemewahan yang tersedia di dalam kamar, Soojin duduk nyaman diatas ranjang dan membuka handphonenya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya tetapi senyum tidak lepas dari wajah pucatnya.

"Bahagia sekali?"

Kepalanya terangkat dan melihat seorang namja yang tersenyum padanya di pintu kamar. Senyum yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

"Changmin sshi" Soojin mematikan handphonenya dan turun dari ranjang, memberikan hormat kepada putra bungsu pemilik rumah.

"Senang melihatmu di sini, Soojin sshi" Changmin berjalan mendekati Soojin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sekian detik keduanya tersenyum sampai akhirnya Changmin memeluk Soojin "Aku merindukanmu, noona"

.

.

Kaki putih jenjang tanpa cacatnya terekspos begitu saja sebatas paha, membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti berdecak iri. Belum lagi bahu yang sengaja terbuka karena pemiliknya hanya memakai singlet tipis berwarna hitam, terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Dan sebagai pelengkap, bibir semerah cherry yang sedang mengerucut imut membuat siapapun tidak akan tahan melihatnya. Termasuk namja bermata musang yang baru memasuki kamar satu menit yang lalu.

"Kau bosan?"

"Tidak terlalu" Jaejoong menutup majalahnya dan manatap datar namja di depannya "Tapi aku lapar, Yunho ya"

Yunho mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong dan memberi ciuman singkat pada bibir semerah cherry-nya "Pakai celanamu, kita makan di luar"

"Ne"

_Ddrrttt.. ddrrttt.._

_From: Changminie_

_Kami akan tiba besok pagi, hyung_

Dan sedetik kemudian, senyum itu muncul dari wajahnya.

.

"Waaaa.. rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke Jeju" Jaejoong melihat ke sekitarnya. Restoran favoritnya tidak banyak berubah, suasana tenang dan romantis masih sangat terasa meskipun dia sudah mendatanginya berkali-kali.

"Terakhir kemari, kekasihmu hampir menghajarku. Cih, namja picik" Yunho masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Hyunjoong saat dia dan Jaejoong baru tiba di bandara Gimpo. Namja itu langsung berteriak penculik dan siap melayangkan pukulan. Bukannya mendapatkan simpatik, petugas keamanan justru menggiringnya.

"Bisa kita tidak membicarakannya saat ini? Aku ingin makan malam dengan tenang"

"Kau masih malu mengingatnya?"

"Ingin mengajakku berdebat, Tuan Jung?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyesap wine nya. Jaejoong marah dan dia tau dengan sangat jelas jika itu menandakan hubungan mereka tidaklah bagus.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat hari-hariku di Jeju menjadi membosankan"

Jleb!

Jaejoong sengaja menancapkan garpu dengan kasar tepat di tengah steaknya. "Jadi.. bisa memberiku ketenangan untuk mengumpulkan tenagaku?"

"Tentu"

Sebuah ide melintas di otak Jaejoong, membuatnya menyeringai natap Yunho yang menikmati wine nya. "Yunho ya.." sengaja dimajukan badannya dan sedikit berbisik "..kau juga harus berterima kasih padaku"

"Untuk?"

"Mengambil vitamin gingseng merahmu ditumpukan baju yang kau bawa" Yunho membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Jaejoong menyeringai pelan "Aku tau kau pasti merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak, isi kopermu terlalu rapi untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Lagipula kau tentu tidak ingin melihatku pingsan, bukan? Aku tidak ingin melewatkan 4 hari di Jeju hanya beristirahat di kamar hotel." Kali ini Jaejoong tertawa mengejek, well kedudukan mereka satu-satu saat ini.

Di sisi lain, Yunho meruntuki kecerobohannya kali ini. Seharusnya dia langsung menaruh vitamin itu di tempat lain setelah sampai kamar hotel. _'Hah, bodoh kau Jung!"_

.

.

Yunho masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan diri, sedangkan dia harus memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Jika saja bisa, Yunho masih ingin bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya sembari memeluk posesif tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Tapi telpon berkali-kali dari adiknya membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata dengan cepat, takut membuat Jaejoong terusik.

"Hyung, kau terlihat sangat kacau" Changmin mengamati tampilan hyungnya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk dan berpakaian cukup aneh. Lihat saja bagaimana kaos super ketat itu bisa menempel di tubuh hyungnya, Changmin berani bertaruh jika itu kaos Jaejoong hyung yang terlempar entah kemana.

"Hmm.. aku baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu. Dimana appa dan umma?"

"Terlambat bangun. Mereka akan sampai tiga jam lagi"

Yunho sengaja memicingkan matanya menatap tingkah adiknya. Terlambat bangun? Yang benar saja orang tua mereka terlambat bangun.

"Kau sengaja datang lebih cepat? Jung Changmin…" desisnya. Demi apapun, terlambat bangun adalah alasan terburuk yang pernah Changmin katakan selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan hyung" dan kekehan Changmin berhasil membuat anak sulung keluarga Jung itu menatap sinis padanya.

"Tunjukkan kamarku, aku ingin tidur lagi hyung" Yunho berdecih pelan sebelum berjalan mendahului Changmin. "Dimana kakak ipar?"

"Dia masih tidur. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jaejoong hyung pasti sangat kelelahan sampai tidak mendengar kau keluar kamar"

Yunho melirik adiknya yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Mengikuti alur permainan Changmin memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya "Ne, kami bekerja sangat keras semalam"

Jawaban Yunho sukses membuat keduanya mengeringai. Changmin tidaklah bodoh. Mungkin orang percaya jika Jaejoong bersikap sedikit polos dan sangat bergantung pada Yunho yang disebutnya sebagai sahabat terdekat, tapi hanya melihat keduanya saja Changmin bisa menebak jika hubungan keduanya jauh lebih liar dari terkaan orang.

_**Ting**_

Lift terbuka dan Changmin masih setia mengekori hyungnya sampai tiba di depan kamarnya.

_**Bruk**_

Changmin merebahkan badannya. Walaupun merasa sukses karena membangunkan hyungnya lebih pagi dari yang seharusnya, Changmin harus mengakui jika secara tidak langsung dia merasa cukup lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hmm? Soojin noona?" Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari hyungnya, Changmin memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk dan melihat Yunho membongkar tasnya. Mencari dokumen penting yang tertinggal di apartemennya kemarin. _'Dasar pelupa' _batin Changmin. "Dia mempunyai rencana lain, hyung. Aku akui idenya lebih jenius daripada idemu"

"Benarkah? Apa rencananya?" Yunho hanya menjawab sekenanya, pandangannya masih terfokus pada dokumen di tangannya.

"Tidak akan seru jika aku memberitahumu sekarang. Yang jelas, itu tidak akan membahayakannya atau pun dirimu"

"Tidak masalah" Yunho menutup dokumennya dan berjalan menuju pintu "Jangan mengganggu tidurku atau kuterbangkan kau ke Seoul saat ini juga"

"Ne, aku tau hyung" jawabnya malas

.

"Nggghhhh.." suara leguhan terdengar pelan dari namja yang tertidur di ranjang king size yang cukup berantakan itu. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Yunho yang nyatanya tidak ada di sana. "Mungkin dia mandi" gumamnya. "Badanku pegal" keluhnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Boo, kau mau mandi?" Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho yang masih setia berdiri di bawah shower. "Badanku pegal tapi akan lebih pegal jika tetap tidur."

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk memandikan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat manja pagi ini. Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat membersihkan area pribadi Jaejoong.

"Berhenti atau tidak akan ada lagi jatah untukmu"

"Aku hanya berniat membersihkannya, Boo" Jaejoong memasang ekspresi kesal dan sedikit menjauh dari badan Yunho "Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun" Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar mendekat dengannya.

Acara mandi bersama yang tidak sengaja itu pun selesai lebih cepat. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat biasa saja, Jaejoong justru tersenyum samar. Mandi bersama adalah salah satu trik dari Jaejoong untuk mempercepat waktu, mengingat Yunho akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama jika mandi sendirian.

.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju restoran hotel dan Yunho masih setia menggenggam jari Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong masih memperhatikan sekitar, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tersenyum melihat appa, omma, dan dongsaengnya duduk di sudut restoran.

"Hyung! Di sini!"

Merasa familiar dengan suara seseorang, Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut saat melihat keluarga sahabatnya duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini "Omo! Changminie!"

.

.

Dua orang yang berbeda gender dan generasi itu terlihat menikmati waktu beristirahat setelah berjam-jam berbelanja bersama. Bisa dilihat dengan tumpukan barang belanjaan yang berjejer rapi di sebelah mereka, tidak sedikit uang yang mereka keluarkan tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Omma tidak sabar memakai gaun pilihanmu, Joongie. Sederhana tapi terlihat sangat elegan. Pilihanmu memang tidak bisa diragukan"

"Omma terlalu memuji. Gaun itu terlihat sangat cantik karena omma yang memakainya"

"Kali ini kau yang terlalu memujiku, Joongie"

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan meminum pesanan mereka.

_Drrrttt… ddrrrttt.._

Jaejoong membuka handphone nya dan membalas pesan singkat Yunho untuk dirinya. Yunho harus bertemu klien, sedangkan appa Jung dan Changmin mempunyai pekerjaan lain selama di Jeju.

"Dari Yunho?"

"Ne omma. Yunho bertanya kita sekarang di mana"

Omma Jung mengangguk lalu tersenyum sekilas. "Dulu omma ingin sekali mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Membayangkan belanja atau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya terasa sangat menyenangkan, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah sangat senang apalagi jika benar-benar memiliki anak perempuan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, omma mempunyai dua anak laki-laki yang sama saja membosankannya dengan appa mereka"

"Omma…"

"Tapi sejak kedatanganmu, omma merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya impian omma terwujud. Kau tidak akan mengeluh kelelahan seperti yang dilakukan suamiku tapi justru bersemangat melihat semua koleksi yang ada di sana. Ah, dan jangan lupakan seleramu yang benar-benar membuat omma merasa Yunho tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup"

Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum kecut, omma Jung memang jarang menyinggung masalah ini. Tapi tetap saja jika membahas masalah ini, suasana hatinya menjadi tidak menentu.

"Tidak hanya bisa membuat omma merasa senang, kau juga bisa merawat Yunho dengan sangat baik. Setiap orang tua ingin anaknya bahagia termasuk dengan pasangan hidupnya kelak. Terlebih dengan bagaimana dan siapa itu Yunho, ada sedikit ketakutan jika dia memilih seseorang yang salah. Tapi sekian lama mengenalmu, omma tidak melihat ketakutan itu pada dirimu, Joongie"

"Omma taukan jika Joongie.."

"Mempunyai kekasih? Ne, omma tau" omma Jung memotong perkataan Jaejoong dan menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong "Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara kalian, apa itu tidak bisa merubah keadaan?"

Jaejoong terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu omma Jung, "Apa maksud omma?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja.." omma Jung tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti.

'_Omma ada di sana Joongie. Katakanlah omma berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah saat itu. Tapi omma di sana melihat pergumulan panas kalian yang lakukan'_

.

**Flashback**

"Omma yakin berangkat ke apartemen Yunho hyung seorang diri?" Changmin mengekori ommanya yang berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Tentu saja, apa itu salah?"

"Jika Jaejoong hyung bertanya mengapa omma berada di Seoul, apa yang akan omma katakan?"

Heechul berhenti di depan mobil dan menatap putra bungsunya datar "Itu mudah. Omma akan beralasan saat ini merasa kesepian karena appamu perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota atau omma beralasan ingin ke Seoul karena berdua di rumah bersamamu terasa sangat-sangat-sangat membosankan"

Changmin menatap ommanya jengah "Terserah omma saja"

"Jaga rumah dengan baik, omma akan segera pulang"

"Ne" Heechul melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil tapi Changmin hanya menatapnya datar lalu berucap "Sendirian di rumah jauh terasa sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan"

"Yak apa yang kau katakan ha?!"

Sejak kemarin Heechul merasa sangat bosan dan ingin berbelanja, tetapi mood nya tidak dalam keadaan terbaik. Tidak mungkin dia berbelanja sendiri atau mengajak Changmin. Satu-satunya hal yang mungkin adalah mengajak Jaejoong. Tentang alasan, bisa dia pikirkan nanti. Salahkan saja putra sulungnya, Jung Yunho, yang membuat rahasia konyol dengan Jaejoong. Mengaku sebagai keluarga pengusaha di Gwangju membuat omma Jung tidak bisa leluasa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"0502" gumamnya dan pintu apartemen mewah itu berhasil terbuka "Dasar anak muda, mudah sekali menebak kunci rahasia mereka"

Omma Jung melihat dalam apartemen dan tersenyum bangga. Yunho bukan tipe anak yang rapi, Jaejoong pasti rahasia dibalik semua ini. Kakinya berjalan begitu saja memeriksa setiap ruang tapi langkahnya berhenti saat berada di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Demi apapun, badannya menegang saat mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar. Omma Jung kenal suara ini. Ini suara..

"Omo!" omma Jung membekap mulutnya saat melihat pergumulan panas di atas tempat tidur Yunho. "Yunho… Jaejoong… kalian…"

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, omma Jung langsung pergi dari sana.

**Flashback end**

"Boleh omma bertanya satu hal?" omma Jung berusaha memecah keheningan

"Ne?"

"Sedikit saja di dalam hatimu, apa ada perasaan cinta untuk Yunho?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggengam tangan omma Jung yang sangat halus di tangannya, tangan seorang omma yang selama ini menghangatkan hatinya "Omma adalah seorang wanita. Omma pasti lebih mengetahui hal itu dibanding siapapun" Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawabnya tapi sekian detik menyelami mata Jaejoong, omma Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, omma tau itu Joongie"

.

.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya pulang dengan naik bus umum setelah seharian bekerja sebagai pekerja pemerintahan. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini pemandangan tidak biasa di dalam bus mampu menarik perhatiannya. Duduk di tempat paling ujung di bus, lelaki itu dapat melihat dua namja yang terlihat intim duduk di depannya. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya jika mereka bekerja di Seoul dan sengaja pulang untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Lelaki itu juga bisa mendengar panggilan sayang yang keluar dari keduanya, seketika itu juga pikirannya menjadi tak menentu dan teringat putra tunggalnya yang bekerja di Seoul. Tidak, dia tidak siap jika putranya tiba-tiba pulang dan membawa seorang namja.

Lelaki itu langsung mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon seseorang "Katakan pada Yoomi, kita akan ke Seoul minggu depan"

"…"

"Aku akan menjelaskan saat di rumah" setelah menutup panggilannya, pandangannya tidak terlepas sedetik pun dengan pasangan sesama namja di depannya.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja tersenyum samar setelah mendengar kegugupan lelaki itu.

'_Ini berjalan lebih mudah dari yang aku bayangkan. Kita lihat bagaimana kau bisa bertahan, Hyunjoong sshi'_

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri melamun di depan jendela kamar hotel. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong melamun sampai tidak sadar Yunho sudah berada di dekatnya.

_**Grep**_

"Kenapa hmm?" Yunho mencium leher jenjang Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata Jaejoong.

"Tidak" Jaejoong menyamankan sandaran kepalanya di bahu Yunho dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. "Yun, apa menurutmu omma mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?"

"Tidak jadi, lupakan saja. Aku mandi dulu" Jaejoong berniat melepas pelukan Yunho, tetapi Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Apa maksudmu dengan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin mandi, Yun. Orang tuamu ada di sini, sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar Changmin. Aku tidak ingin mereka berpikiran buruk tentang kita"

Yunho hanya tersenyum samar dan mencium leher Jaejoong cukup lama "Mereka menginginkan cucu, Boojae" bisiknya seduktif membuat Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, terlebih tangan Yunho yang mengusap pinggangnya. Digendongnya Jaejoong ala bride style menuju ranjang king size mereka. "Yunho, aku belum mandi"

"Aku tetap menyukai aroma tubuhmu, Boojae"

_**Bruk**_

Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho yang selalu memandangnya dengan hangat. Perlahan kedua tangannya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari Yunho seakan ada mantra kuat yang mengikat keduanya. Mengikat ke dalam suatu keadaan yang sangat intim.

_**Sret**_

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong lalu menarik celana dan underware Jaejoong, membuat tubuh yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu bisa merasakan dinginnya pendingin di kamar mereka langsung menyentuh kulitnya.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dengan manja "Aku lupa memberitaumu sesuatu" Jaejoong mengecup dan sesekali menarik bibir bawah Yunho. "Aku tidak membawa obatku, Yun" Tangannya menarik leher Yunho untuk mendekat kearahnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada yang sensual "Dan kau lupa membawa kondom"

Yunho menyeringai samar. Tangan kanannya melempar begitu saja handuk yang dikenakannya lalu mencium bibir yang begitu memabuknnya untuknya "Itu bagus. Aku memang berencana mengeluarkannya di dalam" Dikecupnya leher jenjang Jaejoong, membuat si empunya meleguh nikmat karena kecupan dan hembusan nafas Yunho seakan melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya.

"Then I'm yours, Jung"

.

.

Changmin fokus dengan dokumen di tangannya tetapi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah buah yang diberikan omma Jung

"Hyungmu tidak akan tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Mereka sedang bulan madu, omma. Mana mungkin hyung akan meninggalkan Jaejoong hyung sendirian di kamar mereka"

"Ck, mereka belum menikah" gumam omma Jung

"Belum" kata Changmin, seakan memastikan perkataan ommanya

"Kau tau Changminie? Omma rasa setelah ini mereka akan segera menikah"

Changmin menutup dokumennya dan menautkan alisnya bingung "Aku memang yakin mereka akan menikah tapi tidak dengan segera menikah omma. Bagaimana mungkin omma bisa seyakin itu?"  
"Mudah saja. Naluri seorang nenek" tegas omma Jung

.

.

_Dddrttt.. ddrrrttt_

Hyunjoong hampir tertidur saat seseorang mengirim pesan di handphonenya. Badannya cukup letih karena harus lembur tetapi saat ingin meneruskan tidurnya, ada perasaan tidak enak mengusik batinnya.

"_Besok mereka akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk bertemu dengan keluarga direktur Jung"_

Dia mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan membuka handphonenya. Sedikit meruntuki siapapun yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya. Kesadarannya kembali penuh saat melihat beberapa foto yang dikirim seseorang untuknya. Foto kekasihnya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Jung.

"_Besok?" Jaejoong tampak memikirkan sesuatu "Seingatku tidak ada. Kenapa? Mengajakku berkencan?"_

"Jadi kau membohongiku, Joongie?"

Jari Hyunjoong menggeser setiap foto yang dikirim kepadanya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat nyaman berada di tengah keluarga Jung. Melihatnya sekilas saja, Hyunjoong tau jika keluarga Jung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

_Deg_

"Sialan kau Jung!" Hyunjoong mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong saat makan malam bersama keluarga Jung. "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku pastikan Jaejoong akan memilih berada di sampingku daripada mengikutimu"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff Nari. Sedikit curcol akhirnya Nari bisa log in di ffn lagi setelah sekian lama gara-gara inpos . Nari usahakan untuk update setiap minggu jika tidak ada kendala –terutama inpos yang bikin bete-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

.

.

Soojin meminum tehnya dengan sedikit canggung. Saat ini dia sedang duduk berdua menikmati teh di kebun belakang rumah keluarga Jung dengan Jung Heechul, Nyonya Besar Jung.

"Maaf karena baru menemuimu, Soojin. Aku harus menemani suamiku ke Hongkong sebelum menemui calon menantuku di Jeju"

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan, Nyonya" jawabnya canggung

Heechul menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah di tengahnya kepada Soojin "Aku melihatnya saat membuang rasa bosan di Hongkong. Hanya dengan melihat gaun itu, aku bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya putrimu"

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Yoobin pasti sangat senang memakainya"

Heechul meminum tehnya kembali lalu memberi satu paper bag lagi pada Soojin "Bukalah" Tangan Soojin bergerak ragu membukanya, Heechul adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Gaun ini sangat indah, Nyonya"

"Tentu saja, Jaejoong yang memilihkannya untukku. Seleranya benar-benar sesuai denganku"

Soojin tersenyum dan mengembalikan gaun itu pada tempatnya "Nyonya pasti akan semakin anggun memakainya"

"Gaun itu untukmu. Pakailah saat mereka bertunangan"

_**Set**_

Soojin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Heechul yang tersenyum kearahnya "Ti… tidak perlu nyonya. Jaejoong sshi pasti tidak akan menyukainya"

"Atau justru sebaliknya" jawabnya santai lalu meminum tehnya kembali "Jangan berharap kau bisa kembali ke Jepang jika tidak memakai gaun itu dipertunangan mereka"

Heechul menggeser amplop coklat yang ada di meja kearah Soojin "Apa yang bisa ditangkap kedua matamu?" Dengan sedikit tergesa, Soojin membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil isinya yang berupa foto kamar hotel "Kamar hotel?" jawabnya ragu

"Lalu?"

Soojin mengamati beberapa lembar foto yang rata-rata menunjukkan gambar kamar hotel. Tidak ada yang janggal di sini. Beberapa foto menunjukkan tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan, sisanya hanya foto kamar hotel mulai dari lampu, kamar mandi, sampai lemari. Soojin beberapa kali mengamati foto yang diberikan Heechul padanya.

_Eh?!_

"Nyonya.. ini… ini… apa…"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan segera menyusun cara untuk menikahkan mereka"

Pandangan Soojin masih tertegun di beberapa foto yang menarik atensinya. Dia adalah wanita yang telah menikah dan mempunyai satu putri yang menggemaskan, tentu saja dia tau cairan apa yang sekilas tertangkap di beberapa lembar foto di tangannya.

"Jaejoong akan segera mengandung jika aku tetap diam membiarkan mereka melakukan itu. Ahh.. Dia sudah terlalu lama bersama namja bermarga Kim itu dan aku bukan orang yang sabar menunggu hubungan mereka segera berakhir"

"Tidak lebih dari sebulan, saya pastikan Jaejoong sshi akan menjadi menantu Anda nyonya"

"Harus. Atau ku gunakan cara kasar untuk memisahkan mereka. Kau tau benar apa konsekuensinya, bukan?"

Soojin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Dia sudah merindukan putri dan suaminya yang ada di Jepang, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus segera menyelesaikan perintah tuannya ini.

"Saat itu aku sibuk mengemasi barang saat Yunho membawa seseorang. Aku masih ingat dia selalu menunduk ketakutan dan menggenggam tangan Yunho sangat erat. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal tetapi sudah terlihat sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Bukankah itu sangat lucu, Soojin?" Soojin hanya diam, sepertinya nyonya besar Jung ingin bercerita panjang dan dia tidak mau mengganggunya.

"Yunho mengatakan dia baru saja menabrak Jaejoong tetapi aku bersyukur tidak ada satu luka sedikit pun pada badannya. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi ataupun keluarganya karena kami harus segera ke Gwangju menemui kakek Jung yang sedang sakit. Tapi apa yang aku dengar? Namja semanis itu tidak mempunyai keluarga bahkan harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri." Heechul meminum tehnya kembali lalu menatap kedua mata Soojin "Seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah ku tolong"

_**Deg**_

"Nyo…nya?"

"Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku, Soojin"

.

.

_**Ting tong**_

Jaejoong menatap heran seorang yeoja dengan anjing di dalam tasnya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Anjing jenis poodle yang dia lihat beberapa hari lalu di lobi hotel tempat dia dan Yunho menginap selama di Jeju. Jaejoong ingat saat dia sempat meraju Yunho untuk membelikannya seekor anjing.

"Jaejoong sshi?"

"Ya?"

_Guk guk_

"Yunho sshi mengatakan untuk mengirimkan anjing ini untuk Anda sebagai hadiah"

"Yunho? Terima kasih" Tangan Jaejoong mengambil anjing yang terus menatapnya "Lucu sekali hmm?"

_Guk guk_

"Saya permisi Tuan"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu menutup pintu apartemennya "Aigoo lihat siapa yang terus menatapku ini hmm?"

_Drrrtttt… ddrrrrrtttt…_

Yunho berjalan menuju ruang rapat saat Jaejoong menghubunginya dengan video call "Katakan pada Changmin untuk menungguku"

"Baik direktur"

"Ne Boojae" Yunho menebak saat ini Jaejoong sudah menerima hadiah yang dia beli pagi ini.

"_Yunho ya!"_

_Bingo! _Tebakan Yunho tidak meleset "Kau suka dengan hadiahnya?"

"_Tentu saja, gomawo saranghae"_

"Nado"

"_Aigoo lihatlah bulunya, dia lucu sekali. Aku pikir kau membual saat mengatakan akan membelikanku seekor anjing. Malam ini datanglah ke apartemenku, aku akan memasak banyak makanan"_

"Hanya makan malam?" Yunho hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang langsung mempoutkan bibirnya "Kau sudah memberikannya nama?"

"_Aku belum memikirkannya. Dia sangat manis, aku tidak bisa memberikan nama yang asal untuknya"_

Yunho melihat kearah pintu ruang rapat dan menemukan Changmin sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Boo, aku harus segera rapat, atasanku sudah menunggu"

"_Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan jika sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya"_

"Tentu"

"_Kau harus bekerja lebih keras mulai saat ini Yunho ya. Kita memiliki satu anak saat ini"_

"Menurutmu aku kurang bekerja keras selama ini?"

"Eheemmm" Yunho mendesah pelan saat mendengar Changmin sengaja berdehem dengan keras

"_Kau yang terbaik Yunho ya"_

"Aku pergi dulu"

"_Ne"_

_**Klik**_

Changmin merasa sedikit jengah saat melihat wajah Yunho mendadak muram setelah menutup panggilan dari Jaejoong "Ayolah hyung, kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktumu dengan Jaejoongie hyung setelah bekerja. Bukankah kalian baru saja honeymoon di Jeju? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kalian tidak pernah bertemu selama 10 tahun"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Drrrrtttt… ddrrrttt…

_From: Boojae_

_ Namanya 'Jyunie'_

"Jyunie? Nama yang bagus. Aku pikir dia akan memberinya nama Yunjae" gumamnya sebelum memasuki ruang rapat

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu menikmati waktu makan siang mereka di salah satu restoran di sekitar apartemen Junsu. Bisa dikatakan hanya Junsu yang menikmati makanannya karena Jaejoong masih saja sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Berhenti menatap handphone mu dan makan makananmu, Joongie"

"Dia lucu sekali Suie, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku sedikit saja darinya"

"Siapa? Jangan katakan kau mempunyai orang lain selain Yunho dan Hyunjoong"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti maniak lelaki?" Junsu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli "Namanya Jyunie, dia lucu sekali kan? Yunho memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah"

Junsu mengamati foto dari handphone Jaejoong "Apa ini anjing sungguhan? Atau boneka?"

"Yak! Tentu saja sungguhan"

"Benarkah? Lihat mata bulatnya Joongie. Aku harus minta Chunnie membelikanku satu" Jaejoong menatap jengah pada sahabatnya. Semenit yang lalu Junsu memarahinya karena terlalu fokus pada handphone tapi lihatlah sekarang bagaimana Junsu dengan antusiasnya membuka folder foto anaknya, Jyunie.

"Bukankah Yoochun punya asma? Bulu anjing tidak bagus untuknya"

"Biarkan saja. Dia mempunyai asma tapi tetap merokok" Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya dan mengambil handphonenya dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Kita sudah memasukkan lamaran di Jung corp minggu lalu, tetapi sampai saat ini tidak ada panggilan. Apa menurutmu kita ditolak?"

"Yunho sudah tau kita melamar di sana. Sepertinya dia melarang HRD menerima kita. Kau tau sendiri dia tidak mengijinkanku bekerja"

"Benarkah? Tapi kan itu hanya berlaku untukmu, bukan untukku"

"Kau putra bungsu pemilik resort Toscana yang mempunyai cabang dibeberapa tempat dan juga calon menantu dari pemilik swalayan yang tersebar di beberapa negara, apa kau pikir mereka mau mempekerjakanmu?"

"Bekerja di perusahaan keluarga bukan tipeku lagipula ada Junho hyung yang mengurusnya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yunho memberikanku café. Saat ini masih tahap pembangunan"

"Dia melarangmu bekerja tetapi memberikan café? Aku rasa dalam pikirannya hanya ada bagaimana cara membahagiakanmu, Joongie"

"Aku berhutang sangat banyak padanya dan keluarganya" gumamnya

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kau resmi menjadi Jung Jaejoong"

"Kekasihku bemarga Kim"

"Tapi semua orang tau cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi seorang Jung"

"Terserah" Jaejoong kembali menatap handphonenya dan tersenyum sangat melihat foto-foto menggemaskan Jyunie nya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang terkesan masa bodoh dengan ucapannya, Junsu mengambil paksa handphone Jaejoong dan menatapnya serius "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Suie?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jaejoongie. Diantara Yunho dan Hyunjoong, siapa yang kau pilih? Semua orang tau kau akan menjadi seorang Jung tapi aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hyunjoong. Dia seolah-olah menutup mata dan telinganya untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, bahkan jika aku boleh jujur kebanyakan orang menganggapnya sebagai kerikil kecil diantara kau dan Yunho yang harus harus dan harus segera disingkirkan"

"Suie jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan menjadi seorang Jung, dan tanyakan pada pelayan yang ada di restoran ini apakah dia tau aku akan menjadi seorang Jung. Bahkan aku sangat yakin jika mereka tidak tau siapa itu Jung Yunho"

"Baiklah. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Jika Yunho melamarmu sedangkan kau masih menjalin status palsumu dengan Hyunjoong maka apa jawabanmu? Yes or No? Laki-laki seperti Yunho bisa dengan mudahnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, tapi sejauh aku mengenalnya dia tidak pernah melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari dirimu"

"Yunho tidak akan melakukannya. Aku mengenal Yunho jauh lebih baik dari pemikiranmu tentangnya"

"Aku terima itu"

"Siapapun itu, Yunho tidak akan mendekatinya apalagi melamarnya jika status orang itu adalah kekasih orang lain. Dalam hal ini aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, jadi simpan saja pertanyaan konyolmu itu Suie"

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Pada akhirnya, semua itu adalah keputusanmu" Jaejoong hanya menatapnya malas tidak peduli "Maafkan aku, sekarang kita bisa makan dengan baik bukan?" Junsu mulai memakan makanannya, sedangkan Jaejoong melamun menatap makanannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap perutnya lembut dan berbagai pikiran seakan berlari di pikirannya, termasuk ucapan Yunho saat mereka berkemas untuk kembali ke Seoul semalam

'_Aku merasa kali ini kita berhasil, Boo. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahirannya'_

"OMO JOONGIE!"

"Ya Tuhan, apa lagi kali ini" batin Jaejoong yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena teriakan Junsu.

"Joongie, apa kau lihat mobil itu?" Jaejoong mengikuti arah tangan Junsu "Aku akan berhenti dari FC Men jika Yoochun mau membelikanku mobil itu. Demi Tuhan itu Rolls Royce incaranku dan gilanya hanya diproduksi 3 buah di Korea! Arrrgghhh aku harus menemukan pemiliknya saat ini juga!"

"Itu mobil baruku, Suie. Yunho memberikannya saat kami baru saja pulang dari Jeju" terangnya santai.

"APAAA!"

.

.

Suara kecipak saat dua bibir sepasang sahabat ini saling beradu terdengar memenuhi ruang santai yang cukup luas di apartemen Jaejoong. Keduanya saling menindih dengan Jaejoong berada dibawah dan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yunho. Bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipahanya. Mereka bertahan dengan keadaan demikian sampai tautan bibir keduanya melemah karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Terima kasih" Jaejoong membelai wajah Yunho yang memandang teduh kearahnya.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membuatmu bahagia, Boo" Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunho kembali menempelkan bibir keduanya "Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan bersama Jyunie dan mobil barumu?"

"Kau ingin ke taman malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Jyunie adalah anjing special. Kita harus mulai membiasakannya pergi ketempat ommanya biasa menghabiskan waktu bersantainya"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika kau masih memelukku seperti ini, Yun?" Jaejoong sengaja mengedipkan satu matanya yang berhasil membuat Yunho tertawa dan melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong langsung pergi mencari Jyunie setelah merapikan rambut dan bajunya lalu mengambil jaket untuk dirinya dan Yunho.

Beberapa saat setelah memastikan Jaejoong sibuk dengan Jyunie, Yunho mengambil handphone Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja, dia sempat mendengar handphone itu bergetar saat Jaejoong memanggil-manggil nama Jyunie.

_From: Hyunjoongie_

_Kau ada di apartemen? Maaf karena marah padamu beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum menghubungimu sama sekali setelahnya. Hari ini orangtuaku datang ke Seoul, apa kau bisa datang ke apartemenku?_

Yunho menyeringai samar dan mengetik balasan untuk Hyunjoong.

_To: Hyunjoongie_

_ Aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur_

Dilihatnya sekeliling dan Jaejoong masih belum keluar dari kamar setelah berhasil menangkap Jyunie.

_From: Hyunjoongie_

_ Baiklah, mungkin besok aja. Selamat tidur_

Tangan Yunho bergerak lincah untuk menghapus tiga pesan terakhir sebelum Jaejoong membacanya lalu meletakkan handphone itu kembali pada tempat semula "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat malam, bukan selamat tidur. Jaejoong mempunyai kegiatan lain sebelum dia tidur malam ini" desisnya sambil menyeringai

"_Orangtua Hyunjoong sangat konservatif dalam hal percintaan sesama jenis. Aku cukup membayar dua aktor musical untuk berakting layaknya pasangan dan kita bisa lihat hasilnya nanti. Aku yakin tidak lebih dari dua hari, orang tuanya akan datang ke Seoul dan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain"_

Yunho tersenyum samar mengingat ucapan Soojin siang tadi saat mereka makan siang bersama. "Ternyata tidak sulit untuk memisahkan kalian"

"Yun, kami sudah siap"

Yunho menerima jaket dari Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Jyunie, sekilas dia bisa melihat Jaejoong langsung memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam tas tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu.

"Siap jalan-jalan dengan appa dan omma?" Jaejoong mengusap kepala Jyunie dengan sangat lembut

"Tentu omma"

.

.

Hyunjoong berdiri di halte yang cukup dekat dengan perusahaan tempat kerjanya. Bumonimnya sedang dalam perjalanan dari stasiun menuju halte menggunakan taksi. Sebenarnya dia berniat menjemput orangtuanya di stasiun tetapi ayahnya sengaja memilih taksi karena ingin menjemputnya di perusahaan apalagi Hyunjoong sedang lembur. Saat menatap kearah kiri untuk melihat taksi orangtuanya yang akan datang, pandangannya sedikit teralihkan pada seberang jalan dimana terdapat dua orang yang diyakininya sebagai sepasang kekasih berjalan-jalan dengan seekor anjing. Dia membayangkan jika itu dia dan Jaejoong, mungkin akan terlihat sangat romantis.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Yunho?" Hyunjoong memperhatikan seseorang yang lebih tinggi pada sepasang kekasih itu "Jika itu Yunho, apa mungkin orang yang memakai hoodie itu adalah…" belum juga ucapannya terhenti, seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai Yunho membuka hoodie pasangannya "Jaejoong!" pekiknya pelan. Jarak seberang jalan memang cukup jauh tapi dia yakin jika mereka adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hyunjoong! Hyunjoong!" Pandangan Hyunjoong teralihkan saat mendengar suara familiar seseorang yang memanggilnya "Omma!" dia setengah berlari menuju taksi yang dinaiki orangtuanya dan langsung menuju kursi samping sopir.

"Kau melamun? Omma sudah berteriak tapi kau tetap tidak mendengarnya" Hyunjoong menggaruk lehernya saat mendengar gerutuan omma nya "Maaf omma" Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat orang lain duduk di samping ommanya "Yoomi, kau ikut?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Yoomi itu hanya tersenyum kikuk "Ne, samchon dan imo memaksa mengajakku untuk menemuimu"

"Yoomi sedang libur kuliah, karena itulah kami sengaja mengajaknya" Hyunjoong hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan omma nya.

"Tuan, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kita lurus saja, aku akan menunjukkan jalannya" Hyunjoong melihat kearah dimana sepasang kekasih yang dia yakini Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Cahaya lampu memperjelas dugaannya jika mereka adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sialan kau Jung" gumamnya

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak appa" Hyunjoong meremas kedua tangannya 'Semoga ini bukan masalah baru' batinnya

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja bangun dan melihat sebelahnya yang kosong, mungkin Yunho sedang mandi tebaknya. Satu menit dua menit dia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, Jaejoong melirik kearah meja nakas sampingnya. Seingatnya sejak semalam dia tidak mengecek handphone, saat jalan-jalan pun dia meninggalkan handphone nya di dalam mobil, dan juga saat kembali ke apartemen dia langsung menuju ranjang dan 'bermain' bersama Yunho. Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengambil handphone nya, sudah beberapa hari Hyunjoong tidak menghubunginya mungkin saja semalam kekasihnya itu menghubunginya.

"11 panggilan tak terjawab dari Hyunjoongie?" gumamnya. Jari-jari tangannya dengan cepat menelpon kekasihnya

_**Tuuuutttt**__…_

Setelah menunggu beberapa kali, baru terdengar seseorang mengangkatnya

"Yeobsehyo"

"Hyunjoongie? Kau menelponku semalam? Maaf aku sudah tidur" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, hanya alasan itu sekarang yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semalam aku ingin mengajakmu ke apartemen karena orangtuaku datang, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya"

"Orangtuamu di Seoul?"

"Ne, appa sengaja mengambil cuti selama satu minggu untuk berkunjung ke Seoul. Ah Jaejoongie, orangtuaku membawa beberapa oleh-oleh, kau sudah bangun kan? Aku akan mengantarnya ke apartemenmu"

"Jangan!" responnya cepat. Saat ini Jaejoong tidur di apartemen Yunho, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal ini kepada Hyunjoong. Hubungan mereka akan semakin memburuk jika Hyunjoong mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang cukup masuk akal walaupun bisa saja dia gagal "Kau… kau harus memutar jika ingin ke apartemenku dan… dan kau bisa terlambat masuk perusahaan"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan berangkat lebih awal. Setelah memberikan oleh-oleh, aku akan segera ke perusahaan"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas "Bukan.. bukan begitu Hyunjoongie. Orangtuamu datang ke Seoul, sebaiknya kau menghabiskan waktumu lebih banyak dengan mereka pagi ini"

Jaejoong bisa mendengar hembusan nafas diseberang telpon "Jaejoongie, kau tidak ingin aku datang ke apartemenmu pagi ini?"

"Ti… tidak, bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

Suara pintu terbuka berhasil membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan "Boo, kau sudah bangun?" dan pertanyaan basa-basi Yunho berhasil membuat badannya terasa kaku mendadak. Saat Yunho membuka pintu dan bertanya padanya, Hyunjoong sedang menunggu jawabannya dan otomatis dia bisa mendengar semuanya

"Hyun…" Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya cukup kuat tapi tidak sekuat ucapannya yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"Yunho ada di apartemenmu?" Jaejoong bisa merasakan nada dingin terselip pada pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku yang menginap di apartemennya. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Hyunjoongie, semalam aku…"

"Jaejoongie.. aku harus sarapan dengan orangtuaku"

"Aku… aku akan ke perusahaanmu saat makan siang"

"Aku tutup telponnya"

_**Pip**_

Jaejoong menatap layar handphonenya yang sudah mati dan melemparkannya asal pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Kepalanya menunduk dan kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya cukup kasar.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan hal yang baru lagi" Dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan menatap bekas gigitan Yunho semalam di perutnya. Pikirannya seakan mengingat betapa buruk hubungannya dengan kekasih akhir-akhir ini, bahkan telpon yang baru saja terputus adalah komunikasi mereka setelah bertengkar 5 hari yang lalu sedangkan selama satu minggu ini dia selalu menghabiskan malam yang menggairahkan bersama sahabatnya. Miris, itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang mencuri seluruh hatinya, ada rasa sesak saat melihat Jaejoong begitu 'berantakan' tapi dia tidak memungkiri ada perasaan bahagia mengingat rencananya berjalan dengan sukses. _Well_, katakan saja dia bagaikan duri pada bunga mawar –tentu saja disini Jaejoong adalah mawarnya.

Tangannya terulur mengusap pelan pipi kanan Jaejoong dan membuat kedua mata hazel itu menatapnya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya"

Ya tetapi bukan ya dalam arti sesungguhnya. Yunho memajukan wajahnya, berniat mencium bibir ranum sahabatnya jika saja Jaejoong tidak menoleh kearah lain dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya tersenyum kecut untuk pertama kalinya di pagi ini.

"Mandilah Yun, aku akan buatkan sarapan"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menarik kembali tangannya, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab ucapan Jaejoong yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak dalam mood baik, pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga'. Setelah menatap Jaejoong untuk sekian detik, Yunho langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi namun sebelum itu…

"Yun"

Langkahnya terhenti dan kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih enggan menatapnya "Makan siang nanti aku akan ke perusahaan menemui Hyunjoong" Mulutnya secara reflek tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya, apa Jaejoong mulai menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu sehingga secara halus sengaja diperingatkan? Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Kita lihat nanti, Boojae sayang' batinnya

.

.

Hyunjoong berjalan dengan gontai menjauhi apartemen Jaejoong. Dia berniat membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya dengan tiba-tiba sarapan bersama tetapi justru dirinya yang dibuat terkejut. Lebih tepatnya kecewa. Semalam Jaejoong membohonginya dan yang lebih menyesakkan adalah Jaejoong menginap di apartemen Yunho, namja yang benar-benar ingin dihabisinya saat ini. Hyunjoong menatap bungkusan yang ada di tangan kanannya, hanya karena oleh-oleh ini dirinya harus berbohong pada ommanya untuk berangkat lebih pagi.

"Hah. Hanya kurang dari seminggu Joongie. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tetap memilihku dan meyakinkanmu untuk tetap berada di sampingku?" Hyunjoong melihat pekerja yang menyapu jalan depan apartemen. Dia berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Apa Anda sudah makan? Aku mempunyai beberapa camilan untuk sekadar mengganjal perut"

"Ah Terima kasih"

.

.

_**Ttuk**_

Bunyi tabrakan ringan antara dahi dan sendok ditambah suara helaan nafas mengawali sarapan di kediaman Kim hari ini. Junsu masih mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan memberikan tatapan yang menurutnya mematikan tetapi justru terlihat konyol bagi Yoochun.

"Kau kenapa Suie chagi? Apa kedatanganku pagi ini mengganggumu hmm? Sejak kemarin siang kau menolak menemuiku"

"Karena kau menyebalkan jidat lebar!"

Yoochun mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Masalah mobil Jaejoong? Kau bisa merayunya dengan mobil lain, Jaejoong tidak akan menolaknya"

"Aku tau"

"Lalu katakan di mana salahku?"

"Tidak tau"

"Tsk" Yoochun lebih memilih melanjutkan sesi sarapannya daripada menanggapi sifat Junsu yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Dia cukup memberikan sedikit kejutan manis pada Junsu dan kekasih lumba-lumbanya itu akan melupakan permasalahan diantara mereka dengan cepat.

"Memangnya sejauh mana hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Rolls Royce dan café bukan hal yang bisa diberikan setiap kekasih dengan begitu mudahnya sedangkan setauku Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak dalam hubungan khusus seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Yunho terlihat sangat ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong masih keras kepala dengan hubungan yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah berhasil dengan Hyunjoong"

"Hanya seperti itu? Jaejoong tidak mengatakan hal yang lain?"

"Tidak. Pembelaan yang sering dia katakan adalah mereka sudah seperti keluarga karena Jaejoong disambut sangat baaik dikeluarga Yunho. Termasuk semua fasilitas yang dia dapat sejak masuk keluarga Jung"

"Dan kau percaya itu Suie?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, terkadang Yoochun memberinya pertanyaan pancingan yang cukup menyebalkan "Bagaimana jika selama ini mereka melakukan sex?"

"Yak jaga mulutmu jidat lebar. Yunho bukan pria mesum sepertimu" Junsu mendelik marah, bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah sahabatnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini sengaja mencari mati saat ini "Daripada mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, kenapa kau tidak berusaha mendapatkan Rolls Royce yang aku inginkan. Yunho bahkan jauh lebih romantis darimu, pria sok cassanova" Sindirian Junsu sukses membuat Yoochun mengunyah daging di mulutnya dengan kasar

"Ya ya ya, baiklah" gerutu Yoochun mengalah

.

.

Pagi itu di apartemen Kim Hyunjoong, orangtuanya dan Yumi terlihat menikmati sarapan bertiga tanpa kehadiran pemilik apartemen.

"Dimana Hyunjoong?"

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Semalam seharusnya dia lembur bekerja tetapi karena kedatangan kita, dia harus menyelesaikannya pagi ini"

"Hyunjoong oppa sangat bekerja keras, samchon"

Ayah Hyunjoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya "Siang ini kita ajak dia makan di dekat perusahaannya. Kita harus segera mengatakan tujuan kita membawa Yoomi ikut serta ke Seoul. Aku tidak ingin dia tertarik dengan salah satu rekan kerja lelakinya. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan hubungan seperti itu"

Ibu Hyunjoong hanya mengangguk sedangkan Yoomi menahan senyumnya. Dia memang mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Hyunjoong, dan kesempatan yang diberikan orang tua Hyunjoong tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap botol obat yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Obat yang selalu dia konsumsi selama 4 tahun belakangan ini setelah bercinta dengan Yunho. Ya, obat pencegah kehamilan. Sebelumnya, Jaejoong meyakini dia hanyalah namja biasa yang tidak bisa hamil karena itulah dia tidak mengonsumsi obat tersebut sampai akhirnya pada malam itu.. dia kehilangan janin berusia 3 minggu di kandungannya. Janin yang tidak pernah disadarinya akan hadir setelah pemerkosaan Yunho pada dirinya.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas dengan kuat. Tiga bulan yang lalu dia bermimpi kejadian ketika dia keguguran, seolah mengingatkannya pada salah satu daftar hitam pada hidupnya yang ingin dia hapus. Jaejoong tidak mengelak ada perasaan sakit yang teramat dalam saat dokter mengatakan dia baru saja kehilangan janinnya akibat pertengkarannya dengan Yunho. Jika saja dia tau saat itu tengah mengandung, Jaejoong pasti akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

Sejak saat itulah dia memilih tinggal berpisah dengan Yunho dan melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya dengan membentuk sisi gelap dari dirinya yang hanya dia dan Yunho ketahui. Jaejoong mulai berteman dengan rokok, minuman keras, dan menikmati setiap keintimannya dengan Yunho. Jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melayani Yunho sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.

Jaejoong mengambil botol obat tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat obat. Sudah 3 bulan sejak mimpi itu datang lagi, dia tidak pernah meminum obatnya. Mimpi itu seolah mengusik keinginan terpendamnya untuk memiliki anak bersama Yunho.

_**Gluk gluk gluk**_

Suara tegukan yang cukup keras saat Jaejoong menghabiskan sisa air di gelasnya. Dia ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter yang menanganinya selama ini.

"_Anda sudah terlalu lama meminum obat ini, Jaejoong sshi. Sekalipun berhenti untuk mengonsumsi obat ini, Anda akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk hamil daripada kasus Anda sebelumnya. Saran saya, Anda mulai hidup sehat mulai sekarang"_

Jaejoong mengikuti setiap saran yang diberikan dokter saat itu, termasuk menjauhi minuman keras ataupun merokok walau sesekali dia tidak tahan dengan godaan tersebut. Entah disadari Yunho atau tidak, saat ini dia lebih sering membawa Yunho ke ranjangnya dan melupakan kekasihnya yang mungkin saja menunggu kabar darinya. Saat berlibur di Jeju pun dia sengaja meninggalkan obatnya di apartemen karena dia tau, Yunho akan mengerjainya setiap malam.

Katakanlah dia egois saat ini, tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya karena keinginan itu meledak begitu saja saat dia sudah menjadi kekasih Hyunjoong dan di lain sisi dia begitu menginginkan anak bersama Yunho. Dia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun tapi dia hanya ingin mempunyai anak bersama Yunho, yaa.. hanya Yunho.

.

.

"Cheers"

Pagi ini Changmin bisa melihat senyum Yunho mengembang terlalu lebar yang menandakan semua terjadi lebih sukses dari perkiraannya. Masih terlalu siang untuk minum tetapi Changmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersulang bersama Soojin di ruangan Yunho saat ini. Menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kakak iparnya adalah salah satu dari daftar top five dalam hidupnya. Selain kebanggaan tersendiri memiliki kakak ipar seperti Jaejoong, masakan yang dimasak Jaejoong adalah favoritnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka orangtua namja itu akan datang secepat ini. Kau benar-benar jenius noona, bagaimana bisa noona mempunyai ide brilian seperti itu?" Changmin memberikan tanda thumb up kepada Soojin.

"Menjadikanku sebagai pihak ketiga dalam hubungan mereka sangat beresiko. Kau tau aku sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki putri yang manis, bukan? Aku tidak ingin mendapat karma di kemudian hari sekalipun itu hanya akting"

"Aku harus memberi kalian tiket berlibur keluarga noona. Ini berjalan lebih cepat dari yang aku inginkan"

"Insung dan Yoobin akan ke Seoul saat kalian bertunangan, aku anggap itu sebagai liburan keluarga"

"Harus ada penghargaan tertentu, bukan?" Soojin secara reflek tertawa diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong sshi? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?"

"_Kita akan menjadi orangtua, Yun. Katakan padaku jika dokter berbohong. Aku.. aku tidak kehilangan janinku, bukan?"_

Kilatan memori tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dipikiran Yunho. Dipandanginya foto Jaejoong yang ada di meja kerjanya, foto yang diambilnya tidak lama setelah Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit pasca keguguran. Yunho mengusap foto Jaejoong pelan, selama ini dia berusaha memberikan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan untuk menebus rentetan kesalahan yang mengubah Jaejoong menjadi sosok liar jika sudah berdua dengannya. Jika saja saat itu dia bisa menahan emosinya, mungkin pertengkaran itu tidak akan terjadi. Terlebih mereka tidak megetahui jika Jaejoong sedang hamil saat itu.

Ruangan itu tampak sepi beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yunho tersenyum kepada Changmin dan Soojin dan berkata "Tentu, aku harap akan semakin baik"

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Jaejoong masih berdiri di lobi menunggu Hyunjoong menemuinya. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini, dia tidak tau apakah harus terlihat senang atau bersalah. Sebelum berangkat, Jaejoong sempat menelpon Hyunjoong beberapa kali tapi kekasihnya tidak mengangkatnya. "Dia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya" runtuknya tidak jelas

"Jaejoongie"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya "Hyunjoongie"

"Sudah lama menungguku? Maaf, aku bukan Yunho yang bisa datang menemuimu setelah kau menelponnya" Hyunjoong bisa melihat kekasihnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dia tau apa yang dia katakan sudah menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong tapi kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai"

"Maaf, teman-temanku memakan semua oleh-oleh yang aku bawa pagi ini untukmu"

"Tidak masalah. Kau ingin makan siang dimana?"

"Orang tuaku mengajakku makan siang bersama di café sekitar perusahaan. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kemari"

"Itu bagus. Apa aku boleh ikut bergabung? Aku belum menyapa sejak kedatangan mereka kemarin" Jaejoong terlihat antusias saat ini, mungkin saja jika dia bisa merebut hati orangtua Hyunjoong maka hubungan mereka akan membaik. Lagipula Jaejoong bisa membuat start yang bagus untuk membangun hubungan baik dengan orangtua Hyunjoong.

"Tidak perlu. Orangtua ku kurang nyaman dengan orang asing" Senyum di wajah Jaejoong menghilang saat Hyunjoong mengatakan 'orang asing'. Apa dia terlihat orang asing jika statusnya adalah kekasih resmi Hyunjoong?

"Aku mengerti"

"Aku harus pergi, mereka pasti sudah di depan perusahaan. Kau bisa mengajak Yunho untuk makan siang bersama, dia pasti akan segera turun"

Jaejoong memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong, Hyunjoong segera berlari menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya datar. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, tidak ada gunanya aku di sini"

"Mau pergi kemana Nyonya Jung?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong berhenti dan mencari seseorang yang diyakininya bertanya kepadanya "Anda bicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Perkenalkan aku Park Soojin, teman Yunho" Jaejoong menatap perempuan di depannya yang terlihat cerdas dan anggun. Dilihat dari cara berbicara dan pakaiannya, kedudukan perempuan ini tidak jauh berbeda dari Yunho. Jaejoong bisa melihat jika semua pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan itu adalah brand yang biasa digunakannya.

"Tapi Anda salah orang. Aku bukan Nyonya Jung, terlebih aku adalah seorang laki-laki"

Soojin hanya tersenyum tanpa berminat menjawab ucapan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan pesan Yunho untuk namja cantik dihadapannya saat ini "Yunho masih bertemu dengan presdir, dia memintaku untuk menemanimu sampai dia datang" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mengamati perempuan itu sekian detik sampai akhirnya dia bertanya "Maaf Soojin sshi tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku baru kembali ke Seoul setelah beberapa tahun menetap di Tokyo"

"Mungkin aku salah orang" Jaejoong merasa yakin jika Soojin bukanlah orang asing untuknya dan ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia menerka di setiap tempat yang memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu sebelumnya, mulai dari sekolah, kampus, salon, butik, sampai club malam.

"Boo, sudah lama menungguku?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya dan langsung merengkuh pinggangnya "Yun, ini.." Yunho semakin menarik tubuh Jaejoong saat namja cantik ini berusaha melepas tangannya, mungkin merasa kurang nyaman. "Terima kasih sudah menemaninya Soojin sshi" Soojin menundukkan kepalanya saat Yunho melenggang pergi dengan setengah menarik tangan Jaejoong. Perlahan tangannya meraba jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Soojin dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya dan memberi hormat pada laki-laki di sebelah Changmin "Apa noona sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu senang karena sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Tokyo"

"Katakan padaku jika noona sakit, aku tidak ingin Yoobin membenciku nantinya"

Soojin hanya tersenyum sedangkan Jung Hangeng menatap dirinya dengan cukup intens "Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

"Iya presdir"

"Bagus. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama, noona?"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne ****J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Makan siang Hyunjoong kali ini berbeda. Jika sebelumnya dia terbiasa makan siang bersama rekan kerjanya, saat ini suasana keluarga sangat melekat di mejanya. Ommanya tidak jarang bertanya bagaimana pekerjaannya hari ini sampai akhirnya meninggung asalah asmaranya. "Kau sudah lama menetap di Seoul sejak berkuliah, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Hyunjoong tentu akan menjawab iya karena dia bisa melihat Jaejoong seakan menari-nari di pikirannya jika saja appanya tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang seakan mematikan seluruh sendi di tubuhnya "Apa rekan kerjamu ada yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual?"

"Maksud aboji?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu appamu bertemu dengan pasangan sejenis di dalam bus. Mereka pasangan kekasih yang bekerja di Seoul dan berencana pulang ke desa untuk berlibur. Pergaulan di Seoul sangat keras, appa dan omma tidak ingin hal itu menular padamu. Kau putra kami satu-satunya, membayangkan suatu saat kau membawa seorang namja seakan menjadi mimpi paling buruk. Karena itulah kami membawa Yoomi, kalian sudah mengenal dengan baik sejak kecil dan omma yakin kau pasti belum memiliki kekasih. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi"

Hyunjoong menatap kearah Yoomi yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi ini tujuan orangtuanya membawa sahabat kecilnya ke Seoul? Untuk menjodohkannya? Selama beberapa detik otak Hyunjoong terasa sangat kacau. Orangtuanya membenci hubungan sesama jenis sedangkan Jaejoong? Jaejoong adalah laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai, bahkan dia berusaha untuk membuat Jaejoong tetap memilihnya jika waktu yang diberikan Yunho telah usai.

"Bagaimana Hyunjoong?"

Hyunjoong menatap orangtuanya bergantian. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka tetapi ada perasaan lain yang ingin dia perjuangkan. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa tapi yang keluar justru cicitan yang terdengar penuh dengan beban "Aku menerimanya aboji"

.

.

Mobil Buggati itu sudah menghiasi parkiran salah satu ruko mewah di kawasan Gangnam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak jarang beberapa orang yang hilir mudik harus berhenti karena tertarik dengan mobil mewah yang sering mereka impikan. Berbeda dengan orang yang sibuk memperhatikan mobil ataupun mengambil foto mobil tersebut, Yunho dan Jaejoong justru duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Jaejoong membuka percakapan ringan sebelum dia keluar dari mobil.

"Apa aku terlihat bagus dengan warna merah? Aku sudah bosan dengan warna rambutku dan modelnya"

"Bagaimana dengan hitam? Kau sudah lama tidak memakai warna hitam"

"Hitam? Sepertinya tidak buruk. Jemput aku setelah pulang bekerja, aku ingin membeli beberapa baju baru untukmu. Ah, jemput Jyunie di apartemen sebelum menjemputku. Malam ini aku ingin menginap di apartemenmu" Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat pintu itu masih terkunci "Buka pintunya Yun" Sekian detik berlalu dan Yunho tidak berniat membuka pintu membuat pandangan Jaejoong beralih kepada Yunho yang menatapnya sangat intens, pandangan yang sangat dibencinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Sekarang buka pintunya dan kembalilah ke perusahaan"

"Boo…" Yunho mengusap pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu beralih ke leher jenjang Jaejoong "… apa dia menyakitimu?" Gelengan kepala Jaejoong tidak begitu saja membuatnya percaya terlebih Jaejoong memilih menunduk, menghindari tatapannya. Diangkatnya dagu Jaejoong agar kembali menatapnya dan memberikan ciuman yang lembut sampai Yunho merasa Jaejoong lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mengubah penampilanku menjadi lebih menarik agar Hyunjoong tidak malu memperkenalkanku pada orangtuanya. Perkenalkan pertama harus berkesan, bukan?"

"Hanya mendengar bagaimana kau berusaha menarik perhatian orangtuanya, membuatku sangat iri. Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membawamu kepada orangtuaku"

"Dan kau sudah melakukannya 7 tahun yang lalu" Keduanya tersenyum dan hanyut dalam suasana. Yunho memajukan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir pinkish Jaejoong. Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho membuka sesi ciuman mereka menjadi lebih sensual diikuti suara kecipak lidah, remasan tangan Jaejoong pada rambut Yunho, dan belaian tangan Yunho di seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Nafas keduanya sedikit terengah saat ciuman mereka terputus. Yunho adalah pencium yang handal sedangkan bibir Jaejoong terlalu manis untuk ditinggalkan.

"Kau sudah mendapat vitaminmu, jadi bisa kau buka pintunya Yun?"

"Tentu"

_**Cup**_

Dan satu ciuman kilat menandakan mereka harus kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing

.

.

Soojin menepikan mobilnya saat perjalanan menuju rumah kelurga Jung. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Tidak.. dia tidak mengidap suatu penyakit mematikan hanya saja setiap kenangan buruk itu mendadak terlintas di pikirannya, dadanya akan berdenyut sakit. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Soojin perlahan membuka tas dan mengambil handphonenya. Mencari obat untuk menghilangan rasa sakit selama 15 tahun ini.

Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat foto anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang terlihat mengemaskan dengan baju merah dan tawa bahagia di wajahnya. Dia masih ingat saat foto ini diambil, cuaca sangat cerah dan tawa bahagia tidak terlepas dari wajah menggemaskan anak itu.

'_Noona, aku mau makan es krim vanilla…'_

"Arghh.." Tangan kanan Soojin sedikit meremas dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit.

'_Noona, appa dan omma bertengkar lagi. Hiks Joonie takut, noona'_

'_Noona, kenapa kita harus tinggal bersama Kim samchon? Di mana appa dan omma?'_

'_Noona akan kemana? Kenapa baju Joonie tidak di masukan tas juga?'_

Soojin tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Jika dia bersama suaminya, dia akan menangis sekuat yang dia bisa di dada suaminya sampai perasaannya lega tapi saat ini dia sendirian. Sama seperti anak laki-laki yang dia tinggalkan sendiri 15 tahun yang lalu bersama masa lalunya sebagai Han Jaejin.

**Flashback**

Suara tangis dan teriakan anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun bernama itu memenuhi halaman rumah keluarga Kim. "Noona jangan pergi. Joonie tidak mau di sini sendiri. Noona! Jangan tinggalkan Joonie, Joonie mau ikut!" Sepasang suami istri mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaejin dari cengkraman adiknya, Jaejoon, yang masih menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Sesekali mereka membujuk Jaejoon untuk membiarkan noonanya pergi tapi tidak membuat Jaejoon tenang "Joonie, Jaejiin noona hanya pergi sebentar. Joonie di sini bersama samchon dan imo"

Jaejin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandang adiknya yang menangis sambil menarik tangannya. Dia sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menangis melihat adiknya yang terus menatapnya.

"Jaejin, kau pergi saja. Biar kami yang mengurus Jaejoonie" ucapan samchon justru ditanggapi Jaejoon dengan teriakan menolak membuat hatinya makin teriris. Jaejin berusaha tersenyum dan merendahkan dirinya agar sama tinggi dengan adiknya.

"Jaejoonie, dengarkan noona" Jaejin membiarkan tangan adiknya menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Noona harus ke Seoul untuk sekolah selain itu noona juga akan berkerja agar setiap bulan bisa mengirim uang kepada samchon untuk membelikan Joonie baju baru. Joonie juga bisa membeli es krim sebanyak yang Joonie mau"

"Tapi Joonie tidak mau baju. Joonie ingin bersama noona" Jaejoon memeluk leher Jaejin dan terus berkata 'jangan pergi'

"Joonie harus jadi anak baik dan pintar selama noona pergi, jika mendapat jatah libur noona pasti pulang dan mengajak Joonie jalan-jalan ke Seoul. Joonie mau janji kan?"

"Noona jangan pergi" Jaejin memeluk adiknya dengan sangat erat dan menumpahkan semua emosinya. Jika saja orangtuanya tidak egois untuk memutuskan bercerai, mungkin dia masih bisa bersama Joonie. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Orangtuanya bercerai dan masing-masing dari mereka tidak mau membawa serta Jaejin dan Jaejoon, parahnya mereka menjual rumah dan meninggalkan 2 anaknya di depan panti asuhan sampai akhirnya Kim samchon menjemput mereka seminggu kemudian. Jaejin berusaha mencari beasiswa karena tidak ingin membebani keluarga Kim, apalagi adiknya juga akan memasuki sekolah. Salah satu sekolah di Seoul meloloskan beasiswa untuknya sehingga mau tidak mau Jaejin harus pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

"Jaejin, kereta akan berangkat satu jam lagi" Jaejin mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoon yang masih menangis sesenggukan. "Joonie ingat pesan noona. Joonie harus jadi anak yang baik dan pintar, mengerti?"

"Noona.. jangan pergi"

_Hup_

"Noona!" Jaejin menangis sambil menutupi mulutnya saat Kim samchon menggendong Jaejoon ke dalam rumah. Dia bisa melihat Jaejoon memberontak sampai akhirnya pintu utama rumah itu tertutup, meredam suara tangisan Jaejoon yang terus memanggilnya.

"Jaejin~a" Kim imo menarik badan Jaejin dan memeluknya erat, bagaimanapun Jaejin sudah seperti putrinya sendiri. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya meninggalkan dua malaikat yang masih membutuhkan perhatian mereka? Jaejoon masih berusia 7 tahun sedangkan Jaejin berusia 13 tahun. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama di Seoul. Kau harus memanfaatkan beasiswa yang sudah kau dapatkan. Imo dengar asrama di sana sangat baik, kau harus berjuang lebih keras untuk terus mendapat beasiswa. Pulanglah jika sempat, perjalanan Seoul dan Gongju hanya 2 jam tidak akan memakan waktumu istirahat"

"Aku mengerti imo"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sesekali imo akan menjengukmu di sana." Kim imo memberikan amplop yang diyakin Jaejin berisi uang "Bawalah, mungkin kau akan membutuhkan. Jja, berangkatlah"

Jaejin memeluk Kim imo dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

**Flashback end**

Soojin menarik nafas panjang saat rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang. Dia ingat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, katakanlah dia terlalu naïf karena membayangkan hal-hal indah jika dia berhasil menjalankan pendidikannya dengan baik. Terlalu indah hingga dia tidak sadar rencana Tuhan jauh lebih indah dari impiannya.

Saat menyeberang menuju asramanya, dia tertabrak mobil yang membuatnya koma selama seminggu. Tapi kenyataan lain harus diterimanya.. kecelakaan itu meninggalkan bekas di wajahnya, membuatnya diolok sebagai gadis menakutkan selama menjalani awal sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Nyonya Jung di tempatnya bekerja dan menawarinya operasi plastik.

Tidak hanya terlalu naïf, nyatanya dia juga terlalu tamak saat mengetahui jika Nyonya Jung adalah nyonya dari keluarga billionaire. Tawaran Nyonya Jung untuk menjadikan dia guru privat kedua putranya di Tokyo langsung ditelannya bulat-bulat tanpa memikirkan apa konsekuensi yang dia dapat.

Tuan Jung menempatkannya di sekolah terbaik di Tokyo dan juga membiayai sekolahnya sampai tingkat perguruan tinggi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kehidupannya di Tokyo tapi dia melupakan satu hal, menghubungi keluarga Kim di Gongju. Saat dia mendapat kesempatan kembali ke Gongju, keluarga Kim dan adiknya sudah pindah tanpa meninggalkan alamat rumah mereka yang baru.

"Jaejoonie.." Soojin meremas dadanya yang kembali sakit saat mengingat betapa dekatnya dia dengan adik laki-lakinya siang ini. Terlalu dekat sampai hatinya terus merasa sakit karena hujaman rasa bersalah dan ketidakmampuannya untuk memeluk Jaejoon.

Jaejoon berubah menjadi namja yang sangat menarik, bahkan terlalu menarik untuk putra sulung keluarga Jung. Soojin bisa mengenali Jaejoong sebagai Jaejoon saat pertama kali melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Changmin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi kesempatan untuk bertemu Jaejoon tidak pernah ada, sampai akhirnya siang ini dia bisa berada sangat dekat dengan adiknya.

"Jaejoonie.. maafkan noona"

.

.

Jaejoong menapaki tangga menuju lantai 2, tempat salon langganannya berada. Dia butuh memanjakan dirinya sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat. Selain itu ada perasaan tidak senang saat melihat betapa modis pegawai Jung corp, termasuk Park Soojin. Memikirkan Yunho berada satu ruangan dengan Soojin saja membuatnya merasa jengah. Dia bertekad harus terlihat lebih menarik daripada Soojin. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak sadar jika selama menunggu di lobi, perhatian seluruh karyawan justru tertuju padanya.

"Jaejoon? Kau Han Jaejoon?"

_**Deg**_

Jaejoong sempat berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama yang tidak asing di telinganya. Terlebih, dia ingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Jaejoong berdeham lalu melanjutkan jalannya, bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

_**Grep**_

"Jaejoon. Kau Joonie, bukan? Ini oemma, Joonie"

Jaejoong menepis tangan wanita yang menarik lengannya "Maaf nyonya, Anda salah orang. Saya bukan orang yang Anda maksud" dia kembali menapaki tangga tapi wanita itu terus menarik tangannya "Kau Joonie, aku yakin kau putraku, Han Jaejoon"

"Nyonya.. jika Anda terus menarikku, aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusir Anda" Jaejoong menarik kasar tangannya lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju salon langganannya, berusaha menghindari wanita yang selama ini sudah membuangnya.

"Jaejoonie, tunggu oemma nak. Oemma akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu" Tebakan Jaejoong benar, wanita keras kepala ini tidak akan menyerah mengejarnya. Dua orang petugas keamanan salon membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Jaejoong, segera saja Jaejoong menghampiri mereka "Wanita itu terus mengejarku dan memanggilku dengan nama yang asing. Tolong kalian urus dia"

"Baik Tuan" Jaejoong bersikap tidak peduli saat wanita itu berteriak dipaksa keluar oleh petugas keamanan. Rasanya tidak berurusan dengan wanita itu lagi adalah hal yang tepat.

Seorang pegawai salon menghampiri Jaejoong membuat senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Berada di salon langganan bukan berarti dia ingin dilayani oleh semua orang. Hanya satu orang yang Jaejoong percaya untuk melayaninya, Go Sunghee.

"Suasana hatimu terlihat tidak begitu baik, Jaejoongie?" Sunghee memberikan pelukan singkat kepada pelanggan setianya yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik. "Bukan sesuatu yang buruk noona. Aku ingin mengubah warna rambut dan modelnya, aku sudah bosan melihatnya"

"Yunho yang memintanya?" Keduanya tersenyum. Sunghee cukup bijak untuk berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya di depan orang, tapi sedikit menggoda Jaejoong cukup menyenangkan.

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu sering memperhatikan rekan kerjanya" Sunghee tertawa mendengarnya "Baiklah, aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan untukmu" Sebelum mengikuti Sunghee menuju ruangannya, Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Kedua petugas keamanan berhasil mengusir wanita itu, cukup melegakan meskipun dia harus berhati-hati sekarang. Wanita itu berada di Seoul, bahkan mengetahui dimana salon langganannya berada.

.

.

Ketukan pelan terdengar di ruangan presdir Jung corp disusul dengan seseorang yang masuk membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Appa memanggilku?" Yunho cukup heran saat sekretarisnya mengatakan jika presdir ingin bertemu. Seingatnya tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi setelah pembicaraan mereka sebelum makan siang.

"Kapan kau akan berkata jujur pada Joongie?" Yunho menatap appanya yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya, jujur Yunho tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Terlebih appanya menanyakan hal ini dengan mendadak dan tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa appa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau menekan Hyunjoong untuk memutuskan Joongie karena hutangnya dengan perusahaan. Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan dia akan menekanmu dengan posisimu sebagai putra pemilik perusahaan? Kau sengaja memperkerjakan namja itu untuk memisahkan mereka, apa menurutmu Joongie bisa menerima itu?" Pertanyaan beruntun Hangeng ada benarnya. Selama ini Yunho beranggapan untuk memiliki Jaejoong terlebih dahulu setelah itu memberi Jaejoong pengertian sedikit demi sedikit tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi Hyunjoong benar-benar menjadi masalah untuknya jika apa yang dikatakan appanya benar. Kebenaran itu bukan terucap dari mulut Yunho tapi dari Hyunjoong, terlebih cerita apa yang akan Hyunjoong tambahkan tentangnya.

"Aku mengerti appa. Aku akan memikirkannya setelah ini"

"Soojin sudah terlalu lama berada di Seoul dan jauh dari keluarganya. Jika keinginan oemmamu tidak juga terpenuhi, berapa lama lagi dia harus berada di sini?"

"Minggu ini hubungan Jaejoong akan berakhir, appa tidak perlu mencemaskan Soojin noona. Dia akan kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya"

Hangeng meletakkan bolpoinnya dan menatap Yunho tepat di kedua matanya "Lalu kapan penerus Jung corp akan lahir?" Baik Yunho maupun Hangeng saling tersenyum penuh arti "Segera. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan appa"

.

.

Yunho berjalan santai menuju lantai 2 dimana salon Red Carpet berada. Sedikit penasaran seperti apa model rambut Jaejoong kali ini, mengingat Jaejoong cukup sering mengganti model dan warna rambut sejak memasuki bangku perkuliahan. Lebih tepatnya sejak malam kejadian itu.

"Yunho, kau sudah datang" Yunho menoleh kearah Sunghee yang berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa beberapa peralatan salon "Jaejoong di ruangan 07, aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan tahan melihatnya"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya noona akan makan enak malam ini" Keduanya tertawa. Yunho akan memberinya bonus yang lumayan kepada Sunghee jika dinilai berhasil mengubah penampilan Jaejoong menjadi lebih menarik.

"Temui dia, sejak tadi dia menggerutu karena menyesal hanya memakan sedikit makan siangnya" Yunho mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Sunghee.

_Damn_

Yunho menyeringai lalu berjalan menuju arah Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Jaejoong memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Yunho, membuat empunya tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana penampilan baruku?"

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar semakin dekat dengannya, mengeleminasi jarak untuk menyapa bibir ranum yang selalu meggodanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa terlihat sangat menggairahkan hanya karena memotong dan mewarnai rambutmu, hmm?"

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan sengaja mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual "Karena untuk membuat seorang Jung Yunho tetap di sampingku, aku tidak bisa hanya bermodalkan membuka lebar kedua kakiku" Keduanya tersenyum lalu hanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan sampai akhirnya terlepas karena suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Lovey dovey seperti biasa"

Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya sedangkan Yunho masih setia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. "Akan aku kirim nanti malam. Kali ini benar-benar memuaskan"

Sunghee tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, _well_ berkerja sama dengan Yunho memang tidak pernah merugikan.

.

Keduanya keluar dari ruko dengan tangan saling bertautan, menunjukkan betapa posesifnya Yunho terhadap Jaejoong. Sesekali membahas apa yang ingin mereka beli setelah makan malam nanti.

"Kau meninggalkan Jyunie di dalam mobil?" Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya saat Yunho dengan santainya mengatakan Jyunie berada di dalam mobil. "Bagaimana.."

"Joonie!"

_Sial_

Wanita itu kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berulang kali memanggilnya Joonie. "Joonie, kita harus bicara nak. Oemma akan menjelaskan semuanya" Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong justru berusaha melepaskan cengkraman wanita itu di lengannya.

"Maaf Nyonya, sepertinya Anda salah orang. Dia bukan Joonie yang Anda maksud"

"Tapi dia Han Jaejoon, putraku" wanita itu bahkan berusaha menarik Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya. Melihat Jaejoong yang sedikit kewalahan, Yunho sedikit mendorong wanita itu dan menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya kemudian memanggil petugas keamanan untuk membawa wanita tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia Joonie, putraku. Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Ya lepaskan aku!"

"Amankan dia. Pastikan tidak mengganggu Jaejoong lagi" Yunho melihat petugas keamanan membawa wanita itu ke pos keamanan lalu memastikan wanita itu tidak akan melukai Jaejoong. Dia merasa badan Jaejoong sedikit gemetar. "Dia sudah pergi. Ayo kita pulang"

.

.

Yunho menyesap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Diliriknya jam dinding klasik di sisi kanan atas televisi, sudah satu jam Jaejoong tidak keluar dari kamar semenjak mengatakan ingin mandi dan menyuruhnya menjaga Jyunie.

"_Joonie, kita harus bicara nak. Oemma akan menjelaskan semuanya"_

Yunho mengepalkan tangan kanannya saat mengingat dengan jelas wanita itu menarik Jaejoong untuk ikut bersamanya. Hanya melihatnya sekilas, dia bisa menebak jika percakapan yang wanita itu inginkan bersama Jaejoong tidaklah berakhir dengan bagus.

Uang!

Tidak mungkin percakapan mereka tidak seputar uang. Salon yang Jaejoong datangi berada di distrik mewah dan wanita itu pasti sadar kesempatan apa yang dia punya. Jika wanita itu beruntung, dia pasti melihat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil buggati mewah milik Yunho.

Suara langkah kaki Jaejoong membuat pandangan Yunho teralihkan begitu saja. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang baru dibelinya tadi dan sengaja mengancingkan kancing tengahnya saja, membuat dada dan perut Jaejoong terlihat saat dia berjalan. Underware minim berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilan Jaejoong yang berhasil membuatnya merasa cukup sesak.

"Dimana Jyunie? Apa sudah tidur"

"Ini sudah tengah malam, Boo"

"Aku tidak sadar jika sudah tengah malam" Jaejoong mengambil rokok Yunho dan mematikannya di asbak, sebenarnya dia ingin menyesapnya walapun hanya sekali tapi Jaejoong merasa tidak tahan dengan bau rokok saat ini "Kau akan lupa waktu setiap kali pergi berbelanja"

"Itu menyenangkan" Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Satu masalah belum selesai, masalah lain yang lebih menyebalkan datang. Jaejoong akui dirinya masih cukup terkejut melihat wanita yang pernah dipanggil omma itu datang lagi padanya.

Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong, berusaha membuat tenang Jaejoong yang terlihat gusar sejak bertemu wanita itu "Jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, Yun. Aku membeci wanita itu" Jaejoong menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho, mencari kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Yunho untuknya. "Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas saat dia menurunkanku di depan panti. Dia menghinaku dan memintaku untuk tidak pernah muncul dihadapannya. Karena dia jugalah noona meninggalkanku sendiri. Bahkan kata benci pun tidak bisa mewakili perasaanku setiap mengingat wanita itu."

"Jangan pernah menemuinya" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho heran sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya "Jangan pernah menemuinya, sekalipun dia sangat memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu Boo" Yunho meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan tulang pipi Jaejoong. Setiap gerakannya penuh kelembutan, seakan Jaejoong adalah benda rapuh yang bisa hancur kapan saja. "Setiap kali mendengarmu bercerita tentang masa lalu, rasa menyesal selalu membayangiku, Boo. Mendengar bagaimana teman sekelasmu membullymu, bagaimana kehidupanmu saat tinggal seorang diri, dan bagaimana perlakuan pemilik kedai itu padamu. Jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin datang lebih cepat dan membawamu pergi." Yunho mencium bibir ranum Jaejoong dan menyesapnya pelan "Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini dan jangan pernah membahasnya lagi. Kau mengerti, Boo?"

"Ne"

"Tidurlah, aku harus membereskan mainan Jyunie yang sudah dilemparnya entah kemana" Jaejoong tertawa pelan dan bangun dari pangkuan Yunho "Jangan terlalu lama, Yun"

"Aku tau" Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari sana menuju kamar sedangkan Yunho menatap malas beberapa mainan Jyunie yang berserakan ke segala arah. "Dia harus segera di sekolahkan" gerutunya.

_**Pluk**_

Yunho melihat underware hitam yang baru saja terjatuh di dekat kakinya, pandangannya segara terarah ke Jaejoong yang sedang membuka kancing dan sengaja memperlihatkan kedua nipple-nya. Jari tangan kanannya menuju juniornya dan mengocoknya pelan. Jaejoong sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yunho sendu, membuat libido Yunho naik begitu saja. "Apa kau tidak bisa membersihkannya besok pagi, Yun?"

_Good!_

.

.

Hyunjoong berjalan pelan keluar apartemen. Bumonim dan Yoomi sudah tertidur saat ini sedangkan dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya meskipun satu menit. Ommanya terlihat sangat berharap dengan hubungannya bersama Yoomi tetapi hanya Jaejoong yang ada di hatinya saat ini. Dia masih ingat saat Jaejoong menerimanya menjadi kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semua tau jika Hyunjoong bahkan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki primadona kampus seperti Jaejoong, terlebih kehadiran Yunho yang membuat setiap orang berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

Ingatannya mengulang setiap momen bersama Jaejoong. Tidak terlalu banyak momen yang bisa dia gali karena nyatanya dia cukup jarang berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Selain jadwal kerja, Yunho adalah satu-satunya penghambat dalam hubungan mereka. Jika tidak berhasil membatalkan kencannya, Yunho sengaja memberikan barang mewah kepada Jaejoong. Sekalipun Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakannya, Hyunjoong dengan jelas mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Hyunjoong sedikit terkejut mendengar suara ommanya "Kau melamun. Ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak oemma. Kenapa oemma keluar?"

"Tidak bisa tidur"

Keduanya saling diam memperhatikan jalan yang sedikit senggang. Apartemen Hyunjoong bukan apartemen mahal yang bisa menatap indahnya kota dari jendela. Apartemennya hanyalah apartemen biasa, sekalipun membuka jendela yang bisa mereka lihat hanya gedung sebelah. Karena alasan ini jugalah Hyunjoong tidak pernah mengajak Jaejoong ke apartemennya. Tidak hanya berbeda tapi dilihat dari apartemen saja sudah terlihat jika Hyunjoong sangat beruntung karena berhasil menjadi kekasih Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia?" Hyunjoong menatap oemmanya bimbang, dia tau apa maksud pertanyaan itu tapi haruskah dia mengatakan sejujurnya kepada ommanya? "Apa dia cantik?"

Hyunjoong menghembuskan nafas berat dan membayangkan wajah Jaejoong saat tersenyum kepadanya "Dia sangat cantik, omma"

…

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah mendapat blow job darinya. Ditekuknya kaki Jaejoong, memperlihatkan hole yang sudah dia persiapkan dengan ketiga jari dan lube untuk memudahkan juniornya masuk.

Posisi Jaejoong berada di tengah ranjang dengan sprei merah maroon ditambah rambut Jaejoong terlihat berantakan menambah kesan erotis di mata Yunho.

"Kau sangat indah, Boo"

…

"Bagaimana dengan kesehariannya?"

"Pertama kali melihatnya, dia terlihat dingin dan arogan terlebih dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang saja. Tapi begitu mengenalnya sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang ramah dan hangat bahkan sangat terbuka dengan orang baru"

…

Jaejoong meremas sprei saat junior Yunho memasuki dirinya dan mulai bergerak pelan, membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiran junior Yunho.

…

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan sangat baik. Aku pernah melihatnya meninju seseorang yang berusaha melecehkannya, suatu pertahanan diri yang sangat baik. Dia juga tidak merokok ataupun minum alkohol. Sangat jarang menemukan seseorang seperti dia di Seoul saat ini oemma"

…

"Yunnnhhhh… deeper.. Akhhh deeper.. faster.. ngghhhh"

Suara leguhan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat Yunho mengurut juniornya dan tempo gerakan Yunho yang semakin cepat dan kasar.

…

"Saat dia bernyanyi, aku bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang dia ingin sampaikan. Dia bernyanyi dengan sangat tulus"

…

Yunho menjilati nipple kanan Jaejoong, membuat si empunya bergerak resah karena kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya. Desahannya semakin tidak terkontrol dan Yunho menyukai sifat Jaejoong yang berisik ketika mengekspresikan segala kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

…

"Bagaimana latar belakangnya?"

Hyunjoong terdiam beberapa saat. Inilah yang sering membuatnya merasa bukan apa-apa dibanding kekasihnya. Jaejoong mempunyai segala kemewahan yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang, kemewahan yang diberikan oleh keluarga billionaire di Seoul.

"Terlalu menyilaukan untuk aku raih oemma"

…

Jaejoong meremas pantat Yunho saat gerakan Yunho semakin cepat dan semakin sering menyentuh porstat nya. Kakinya semakin menekuk agar junior Yunho bisa masuk semakin dalam.

"Yunngghhhh.. akkuuuhh…"

"Bersama Boo.. ngghhhh"

…

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"_Kau putra kami satu-satunya, membayangkan suatu saat kau membawa seorang namja seakan menjadi mimpi paling buruk"_

"Tidak. Dia calon pendamping putra pemilik perusahaanku, oemma"

Oemma Hyunjoong menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. "Calon pendamping?"

…

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mengatur nafas setelah berhasil menggapai puncak bersama. Aroma khas semen langsung menyerbak menggelitik hidung keduanya.

"Saranghae, Boo"

"Nado, Yun"

"Lelah?" Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya terasa sangat berat dan badannya terasa sangat pegal "Tidurlah"

…

Oemma Hyunjoong menyentuh pundak Hyunjoong pelan. Setelah menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, dia bertanya dengan nada sangat hati-hati "Apa dia adalah namja yang fotonya ada di tas kerjamu, Hyunjoongie?"

Hyunjoong menatap oemmanya terkejut. Sedangkan oemma Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum getir, baginya keterkejutan Hyunjoong adalah pembenaran dari dugaannya. "Kita anggap tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa malam ini, sebaiknya kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin dan kau harus bekerja"

"Oemma maafkan aku" Hyunjoong menatap oemmanya dengan rasa penuh bersalah. Dia bisa melihat kekecewaan itu diraut muka oemmanya.

"Kau adalah putra kebanggaan oemma, Hyunjoongie. Oemma ingin yang terbaik demi kebahagiaanmu tapi kau tau dengan benar apa yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita, bukan? Lupakan dia. Oemma yakin Yoomi akan menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu. Ayo cepat masuk, oemma tidak ingin kau sakit"

Oemma Hyunjoong berjalan menuju dalam apartemen dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menguatkan dirinya sedangkan Hyunjoong menatap oemmanya dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas "Oemma maaf tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya"

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit terusik dengan suara hairdryer pagi ini. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat Yunho sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Yunho membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mandi sedangkan saat ini dia bahkan sudah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa aku terlambat bangun?" Jaejoong akan terlambat bangun jika semalam dia mabuk, tapi nyatanya dia tidak mabuk.

"Tidak, aku bangun lebih awal karena semalem tidur lebih cepat"

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas. Semalam dia sangat mengantuk dan terlelap setelah menyelesaikan satu ronde dan sekarang Yunho sedang menyindirnya?

.

Jaejoong melihat apa saja isi dari lemari es yang bisa dia masak. Dia sedang malas memasak sarapan yang berat, mungkin pasta bumbu instan bukan pilihan buruk. Jaejoong hanya tinggal menambahkan saosnya dengan daging sapi. Semua bahan sudah tertata rapi termasuk daging sapi yang akan diiris kotak kecil-kecil. Baru saja Jaejoong memegang pisau untuk mengiris daging sapi, perutnya terasa bergejolak. Buru-buru Jaejoong meletakkan pisau dan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh mulutnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Jaejoong kembali menuju daging sapi dan mencoba membauinya tapi perutnya kembali bergejolak "Apa ini daging lama?" Jaejoong menyingkirkan daging itu cukup jauh dari dirinya sampai dirasanya tidak mengganggu indra penciumannya.

Yunho sudah cukup rapi dengan kemeja dan celananya, terlihat menawan untuk ukuran karyawan biasa. Saat tiba di ruang makan, Jaejoong masih terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya.

_**Cup**_

Yunho memberikan kecupan di pelipis kiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya cukup erat tapi tidak mengganggu pergerakan Jaejoong di depan pasta yang tinggal ditiriskan.

"Hello Sexy" gumamnya tepat di telinga kiri Jaejoong. Pemandangan yang cukup indah di dapurnya ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya menggunakan kemeja putih semalam ditambah c-string hitam yang dikaitkan di pinggul kanan.

_**Bugh**_

Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Duduk dan diamlah Yun" Yunho sedikit bersungut tapi tetap melakukan yang diperintah Jaejoong. Sesaat sebelum duduk, dia melihat daging sapi semalam terletak di pojok konter. "Kenapa dagingnya, Boo?"

"Dagingnya sudah busuk, Yun"

"Benarkah? Kita baru membelinya kemarin"Yunho mencobai membaui tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dagingnya busuk. Yunho meletakkan kembali daging tersebut, walaupun yakin daging itu tidak busuk tapi dia lebih percaya dengan kemampuan Jaejoong di dapur.

"Hanya satu pasta?" Yunho hanya melihat satu sosis dan satu telur mata sapi di piring Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, perutku sedikit mual karena bau daging tadi."

Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan telur mata sapinya saat terlintas hal konyol di benaknya. "Kau harus menghabiskan susumu, Yun. Kemarin aku membaca artikel jika susu bisa membuat semenmu lebih lincah"

_Uhuk_

Yunho sukses tersedak saat Jaejoong mengatakan dengan santai perihal manfaat susu bagi semennya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kaki kanannya dan sengaja meletakkannya di kursi dimana Yunho duduk. Jari kakinya bergerak pelan mengusap sesuatu yang selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong berteriak puas, membuat si empunya sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi dengan makanan di tangannya.

"Selain susu, minta office boy di perusahaanmu membuatkan kopi maupun coklat panas" Yunho berusaha tenang dan mengunyah makanannya meskipun juniornya sudah mulai menegang. Jaejoong mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, dia hampir berhasil membangunkan singa di dalam tubuh Yunho.

Mata Yunho terus mengawasi Jaejoong yang terus menggodanya, tidak sedikitpun pandangannya teralihkan termasuk saat tangan Jaejoong menyusup di bawah meja.

_Good!_

_Dia melepas c-stringnya!_

"Sedangkan untuk sarapan, aku akan memberimu susu" Jaejoong sengaja menurunkan kemeja sebelah kanan, menunjukkan nipple nya yang tegang seolah menantang Yunho untuk menyentuhnya.

Yunho menelan pasta yang belum terlalu halus di mulutnya lalu memakan lagi pasta di piringnya, bagaimanapun juga dia harus mengisi tenaga sambil menikmati permainan nakal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memegang sosis dan mengambil saos mayonnaise, sengaja hanya melumurinya diujung lalu menjilatnya pelan. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat melihat Yunho menggenggam kuat garpunya. Jaejoong sengaja memasukkan ujung sosis kemulutnya, bukan untuk dimakan tetapi menjilati semua mayonnaise yang ada dan sengaja menempelkan sedikit pada ujung bibirnya. Lidahnya bergerak sensual menjilat ujung mayonnaise.

_**Gluk gluk gluk**_

Dalam hitungan detik, Yunho menghabiskan susunya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Tangan kirinya sengaja menahan kaki kanan Jaejoong. "Kita buktikan apa artikel itu benar, Boojae sayang"

Tawa Jaejoong lepas begitu saja diikuti suara saling kejar diapartemen mewah Yunho.

_Well_, pagi yang cukup indah.

.

.

Soojin menepikan mobil Audi milik keluarga Jung beberapa meter dari Jung corp, sengaja menurunkan Hyunjoong yang dia jemput dari halte dekat apatemennya. Dia melirik kearah spion, tidak jauh di belakangnya terdapat mobil milik Changmin yang sengaja mengawasinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Soojin sshi? Yunho memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu denganku?" Soojin hanya menyeringai samar, Hyunjoong ternyata cukup pintar dibanding perkirannya.

"Dia atasanmu, bersikaplah sedikit sopan padanya"

"Aku akan melakukannya selama jam kerja"

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat makam malam, kita perlu memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik untuk Jaejoong"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Katakan pada Yunho untuk pergi ke sungai Han malam ini setelah makan malam. Aku akan melakukan dengan caraku sendiri"

Hyunjoong keluar dari mobil dan sedikit membanting pintu. Dia membutuhkan kopi atau apapun yang bisa membuat perasaannya sedikit lega. Pembicaraan yang cukup buruk untuk mengawali hari.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil, Soojin menatap miris pada Hyunjoong. Dia akui, Hyunjoong tidaklah buruk terlebih dia terlihat sangat mencintai adiknya tapi adiknya berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik dan Soojin akan mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong.

_Dddrrttttt… ddrrrtttt_

"Changminie.."

"…"

"Dia akan ke sungai Han bersama yeoja itu malam ini, kita hanya perlu mengawasinya dari jauh"

"…"

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne ****J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Jaejoong bergumam pelan saat mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Hyunjoong. Hari ini dia berencana menemui orangtua Hyunjoong, tidak peduli dengan perkataan kekasihnya yang mengatakan dia hanya orang asing. Jaejoong berencana membawa daging sapi Korea untuk orangtua Hyunjoong, tapi karena perutnya tetap saja mual saat mencium bau daging sekalipun yang masih fresh di supermarket, Jaejoong memutuskan membawa roti dan buah-buahan.

"Omo! Aku lupa membeli tisu" Jaejoong kembali memutari blok untuk mencari minimarket terdekat "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal yang paling penting?"

Setelah berkeliling beberapa blok, Jaejoong menemukan minimarket terdekat dari apartemen Hyunjoong. Maklum saja, dia tidak pernah datang ke daerah ini sebelumnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, oemma Hyunjoong dan Yoomi baru saja keluar dari minimarket itu. Keduanya tidak langsung pulang karena tertarik melihat mobil import yang jarang mereka lihat. Untuk beberapa detik, oemma Hyunjoong menahan nafas saat melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah mereka. Seseorang dengan wajah yang sama dengan foto di tas kerja milik Hyunjoong. Bahkan terlihat jauh lebih menawan.

"Imo, ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, oemma Hyunjoong justru berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang berniat masuk ke dalam minimarket. "Maaf, apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar?" Jaejoong menatap wanita di depannya dengan heran. "Aku oemma dari Hyunjoong, salah satu karyawan di Jung's corp" Mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut, oemma Hyunjoong segera menunjuk arah Yoomi "Dan dia Yoomi, calon istri Hyunjoong"

"Ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yoomi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menurutnya tidak ada yang special dari yeoja itu, wajahnya justru terlihat sangat lugu. Terlepas dari itu, bagaimana mungkin oemma Hyunjoong mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah calon menantunya? Jaejoong ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, hanya saja oemma Hyunjoong langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang menghentikan niatnya saat itu juga.

"Mereka akan segera menikah. Rasanya tidak sabar mendengar suara bayi diantara mereka. Pergaulan di Seoul sangat keras, kami tidak menyangka jika hubungan sesama jenis sangat wajar di sini. Padahal jika dilihat sekilas saja, hubungan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil di masa depan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan dengan hubungan yang menjijikkan seperti itu"

Jaejoong menatap datar oemma Hyunjoong yang terkesan sengaja menyindirnya bahkan tanpa basa basi sebagai pemanis di awal ucapannya. Tangan oemma Hyunjoong mengepal erat dan Jaejoong bisa mendengar bagaimana dinginnya kata-kata itu meluncur di telinganya "Apa Nyonya baru saja menyindirku?"

"Dilihat dari mobil dan pakaianmu, seseorang pasti mengira jika kau sedang mabuk karena berada di tempat seperti ini" Oemma Hyunjoong maju satu langkah dan menatap tepat kedua mata Jaejoong yang terbingkai kacamata dengan lensa bening "Hyunjoong adalah putra kebanggaan kami, apapun kesalahan yang dia perbuat kami akan berusaha memaafkannya tapi tidak dengan satu hal itu. Dia mungkin membuat kesalahan dengan menyukai seorang namja tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya termasuk menjauhkannya darimu."

"Setelah menyindirku apa sekarang nyonya menyalahkanku? Maafkan aku, di sini bukan aku yang bersalah atas kesalahan yang dilakukan putramu. Terakhir yang aku tau, dialah yang terus mengejarku bukan sebaliknya"

"Putraku bukan seseorang seperti itu"

"Nyonya.. tidak ada yang salah dengan hubunganku selama ini. Satu-satunya kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi adalah adanya komentar jahat dari orang-orang seperti Nyonya. Nyonya sangat yakin tidak ada masa depan untuk hubungan yang aku jalani, lalu masa depan seperti apa yang Nyonya harapkan dari putramu yang menggoda namja lain yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai kekasih? Tanyakan pada semua teman masa kuliahnya, mereka tau dengan jelas bagaimana usaha Hyunjoong untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya."

Oemma Hyunjoong tampak bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Apa dia salah paham menganggap Jaejoong sengaja menggoda putranya? "Aku yakin kaulah yang menggoda putraku. Putraku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, kami mendidiknya dengan baik bahkan sampai menyekolahkannya ke Seoul. Jika saja kau tidak menggodanya, putraku pasti mempunyai masa depan yang lebih cerah"

_Tsk_

"Saya sudah mempunyai calon pendamping dan berencana menikah tidak lama lagi, untuk apa saya membuang waktu dengan menggoda putramu yang jelas-jelas hanya pegawai biasa?"

"_Tidak. Dia calon pendamping putra pemilik perusahaanku, oemma"_

Tangan oemma Hyunjoong bergetar, sepertinya dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal yang dapat membahayakan posisi putranya di perusahaan. Dia melupakan satu fakta penting megenai namja di depannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul melihat raut muka terkejut milik oemma Hyunjoong. Dia memang berbohong masalah pernikahan tapi dia jujur saat mengatakan kedudukan Hyunjoong yang berada di bawah Yunho "Sepertinya tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi. Selamat untuk pernikahan putra kalian. Saya permisi, Nyonya"

.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan amarahnya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya untuk pergi dari sana. Apapun yang dikatakan oemma Hyunjoong seakan berdengung di telinganya. Dia menghentikan mobilnya beberapa blok dari apartemen Hyunjoong dan dengan rakus memakan satu roti yang tadi dibelinya.

"Jika saja aku tidak membutuhkan Hyunjoong untuk melancarkan rencanaku, aku tidak akan pernah melirik dirinya sama sekali. Kali ini aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan konyol ini"

Jaejoong ingat saat itu Hyunjoong menyatakan cintanya di parkiran kampus saat pertandingan basket fakultasnya baru saja selesai. Dia akui usaha Hyunjoong sangat gigih untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar mencoba menjalin kasih dengannya. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya tertawa geli mendengar tawaran Hyunjoong tapi ide lain terlintas begitu saja saat menyadari ada yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Seribu kali Yunho mengatakan dia mencintai Jaejoong dan seribu kali juga Jaejoong menjawab hal yang sama tapi Jaejoong tau jika Yunho hanya mengatakannya sebagai ungkapan cinta tanpa arti. Jaejoong beranggapan jika dia mencoba berhubungan dengan orang lain, mungkin Yunho akan menyadari perasaannya.

Benar saja, Yunho semakin protektif padanya. Jika sebelumnya Jaejoong bisa mendengar nada sumbang saat Yunho mengatakan cinta, saat ini Jaejoong bisa melihat cinta itu di mata Yunho. Semakin keras usaha Jaejoong untuk bertindak seolah-olah membela Hyunjoong, semakin keras usaha Yunho untuk membuktikan cintanya. Saat ini keadaan sudah berbalik mendukungnya, lalu apa yang harus dia pertahankan dengan hubungannya bersama Hyunjoong?

_Nothing!_

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah ini kali pertama Jaejoong membohongi Yunho? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Sejak pertama kali melihat Yunho memasuki kedai, Jaejoong sudah menaruh hati padanya. Menyadari tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua, Jaejoong menyusun rencana untuk membuat Yunho melihat dirinya.

Dia sengaja memecahkan gelas saat Yunho berjalan menuju toilet kedai tempat kerjanya.

Dia sengaja menabrakkan diri saat melihat mobil Yunho menuju kearahnya.

Dan pemerkosaan itu? Itu adalah kebohongan terbesar yang berhasil membuat Yunho menatap dirinya sepenuhnya.

Sekalipun semua itu didasari rasa cintanya yang tulus pada Yunho tapi selalu ada karma yang kapan saja bisa menjeratnya. Dia kehilangan janinnya. Suatu penyesalan terbesar dihidupnya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Jaejoong mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Junsu. Entah nama Junsu mendadak terlintas di kepalanya saat melihat roti dan buah yang dia bawa.

"Suie, kau dimana?"

"Perjalanan pulang setelah megantar sepupuku pulang. Ada apa, Joongie?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Mungkin 20 menit lagi sampai"

"Langsung masuk saja ke kamarku seperti biasa. Aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk mempersilakanmu masuk. Tidak ada orang di rumah"

"Ne"

_Pip_

.

.

Junsu terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang lahap memakan hampir semua kue yang dia bawa. Awalnya dia mengatakan ingin menghabiskan kue ini bersama tapi Junsu hanya berhasil memasukkan 2 potong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika aku mempunyai rumah, aku akan membuat balkon kamarku seperti ini Suie. Rasanya sangat nyaman" Balkon kamar Junsu memang menjadi tempat favorit Jaejoong jika bermain ke rumahnya. Tempatnya cukup luas dan didekorasi seolah berada di taman dengan beberapa tamanan hias dan kolam ikan.

"Kau bisa memintanya kepada Yunho" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan terus memakan buah yang sudah dikupas pelayan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau tidak terlihat baik saat datang kemari"

"Aku baru saja bertemu oemma Hyunjoong"

"Oemma Hyunjoong? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Orangtua Hyunjoong datang ke Seoul selama seminggu. Mereka membawa yeoja yang akan dinikahkan dengan Hyunjoong"

"Aku tidak tau jika Hyunjoong mempunyai ketertarikan dengan yeoja. Tunggu! Kau mengatakan akan dinikahkan?"

"Oemma Hyunjoong memperingatkanku untuk menjauh dari putranya. Dia mengatakan tidak akan ada masa depan dari hubungan sesama jenis" Sontak saja Junsu tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang dianggapnya sangat konyol "Harusnya peringatan itu lebih cocok diberikan kepada putranya. Kasihan sekali Hyunjoong. Oemmanya justru mengutuk masa depannya bahkan sebelum dia memulainya. Apa kau yakin akan meneruskan hubunganmu dengan Hyunjoong? Bersaing dengan seorang yeoja mungkin sedikit menarik"

"Hyunjoong bahkan belum menghubungiku dari kemarin. Memangnya apa lagi yang akan aku lakukan? Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang yang tidak berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya, Suie"

"Baguslah, semakin cepat kau mengakhirinya akan semakin baik"

Melihat nafsu makan Jaejoong yang jauh dari normal, Junsu merasa kenyang sendiri. "Cara makanmu yang seperti itu mengingatkanku pada sepupuku yang sedang hamil, Joongie"

_Uhuk!_

Jaejoong tersedak saat mendegar ucapan spontan Junsu. Hamil? Dua minggu yang lalu saat memeriksakan diri, dokter mengatakan jika dia belum berhasil. "Jangan bercanda, Suie!"

.

.

Soojin dan Changmin duduk di dalam mobil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Hyunjoong. Keduanya hanya memastikan Yunho tidak akan salah menuju tempat mereka berada saat ini. "Akan lebih menarik jika mereka berciuman saat Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung datang" Changmin menggumam tidak jelas sambil memakan fish cake dan ddokpokki dari stan yang tadi dilewatinya.

.

Yoomi merapatkan jaketnya. Angin malam di tepi sungai Han sangat dingin untuk tubuh mungilnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak mengalahkan suasana dingin yang tercipta sejak dia dan Hyunjoong tiba di sini 20 menit yang lalu.

"Apa dia sangat cantik, oppa?"

"Ya?"

"Dia pasti cantik sampai kau terus memikirkannya sepanjang hari, aku benar-benar iri padanya"

"Maafkan aku Yoomi"

"Sejak awal, aku tau hal ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku sebagai wanita. Bagiku perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini sangatlah nyata karena itulah aku akan berusaha untuk memperjuangkannya. Semua orang bisa mengatakan jika aku egois tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku, oppa."

"Yoomi, berada di sisi seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu sangatnya menyiksa. Terlebih jika kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya tapi hatinya justru diberikan untuk orang lain, kau bisa terbunuh berkali-kali karenanya."

"Sekalipun aku terbunuh berkali-kali, apa alasan yang bisa membuatku selalu bangkit sekalipun rasa sakit itu tetap sama?" Hyunjoong menatap lekat kedua mata Yoomi seolah menatap dirinya sendiri pada diri yeoja ini. Yeoja yang begitu gigih ingin membuktikan perasaannya, sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Mendadak rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya, kenyataan yang terjadi adalah Hyunjoong mencintai seorang namja. Masalah akan berbeda jika dia mencintai seorang yeoja, tapi saat ini hatinya justru terjerat pada seorang namja. Jika dia tidak bisa bersama Jaejoong, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan terpikat dengan namja lain.

"Kau adalah yeoja yang menarik sedangkan aku.. kau tidak akan tau sebrengsek apa diriku. Banyak namja di sana yang …"

_Cup_

Hyunjoong membelalakkan matanya saat Yoomi tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tepat saat Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan kearah mereka.

.

"Mereka sudah datang. Tepat seperti prediksimu, Minnie." Soojin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, berbeda dengan Changmin yang terlihat kurang tertarik.

"Itu bagus. Tugas kita sudah selesai noona, lebih baik kita pulang"

"Tidak ingin menunggu? Bagaimana jika mereka bertengkar? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong shhi?"

"Yunho hyung memegang sabuk hitam, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Lebih baik kita pulang dan melaporkan hal ini pada oemma. Memang apa yang bisa namja itu lakukan, noona? Posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan" Changmin menghidupkan mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Yun, tali Jyunie terle…pas"

Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Hyunjoong reflek menjauhkan badannya dari Yoomi dan berdiri menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

Jaejoong memang cukup terkejut melihat Hyunjoong berciuman dengan yeoja yang diingatnya sebagai calon istri Hyunjoong. Dia pikir Hyunjoong adalah seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya tapi faktanya justru berkebalikan. Berbeda dengan keterkejutan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya biasa saja, Yunho dan Hyunjoong justru menganggap keterkejutan Jaejoong disebabkan kekasihnya yang mencium yeoja lain.

Hyunjoong segera berlari menuju Jyunie, meninggalkan Yoomi yang cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hyunjoong padanya.

"Ini anjingmu"

Hyunjoong memberikan Jyunie kepada Jaejoong tetapi justru Yunho yang mengambilnya dan memberikan senyuman mengejek untuk dirinya.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan terus menatap arah lain, dia cukup sadar dengan posisinya yang harus berakting 'terluka' agar tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga. "Calon istrimu sangat cantik. Oemmamu tidak salah memilihkannya untukmu"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya"

"Tapi …"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan? Jaejoong sudah mengakhirinya"

Hyunjoong menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seolah ingin memukul wajah arogan Yunho. Jika saja dia bukan direkturnya ataupun terjebak dengan perjanjian menyebalkan itu, dia akan berjuang untuk menarik Jaejoong ke sisinya.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai, Hyunjoong. Jangan pernah mengganggu Jaejoong lagi. Kau terbukti tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya sama sekali"

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat dan menuntunnya menuju mobil. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sama sekali saat menyadari rencanya sudah berhasil. Tinggal menunggu hitungan jam sampai dia bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong seutuhnya.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum saat masuk ke kamar Jaejoong setelah menaruh Jyunie yang sudah tertidur. Jaejoong berbaring miring dan tersenyum ke arah Yunho yang mendatangi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah" Yunho merapikan selimut Jaejoong sebatas dada lalu mengecup dahinya

"Kau akan pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap?" Tangan kiri Jaejoong menggenggam tangan kiri Yunho, berharap Yunho akan menemaninya malam ini.

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Yunho tiba-tiba menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. "Itu tidak romantis Jung tapi kekanakan"

"Kau tau.. Aku membayangkan suatu malam akan menyanyikan untuk anak kita, Boo. Tidak peduli itu tengah malam dan aku baru tidur satu jam, aku akan menggendongnya dan menyanyikan lullaby untuk menidurkannya kembali"

Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkannya. Hanya mendengar dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa cinta yang yang Yunho miliki. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan seorang bayi, Yun?"

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, Boo. Beberapa minggu ini aku teringat saat kita kehilangan calon anak kita. Jika kita diberikan kesempatan lagi aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku akan menjaga kalian dengan segala upaya yang aku miliki"

Selama beberapa menit keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang tidak berarti.

"Yun.. untuk malam ini saja jadilah kekasihku. Setidaknya untuk malam ini buatlah aku merasa dicintai. Rasuki aku, penuhi aku dengan segala cintamu. Buat aku lupa dengan segala kesakitan di masa lalu"

"Tapi Boojae aku.."

"Aku tau. Tapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku sebelumnya" Yunho menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dalam. Dia tidak bisa membantahnya karena semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. Perasaan cinta baru disadarinya saat Jaejoong lebih memilih orang lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Yunho menundukkan badannya dan mencium dahi Jaejoong cukup lama. "Aku membuat kesalahan di masa lalu tapi aku berjanji untuk melakukan segala cara untuk terus membuatmu bahagis, Boo. Tidak hanya untuk malam ini, aku akan membuatmu merasa dicintai sampai kau lupa dengan segala sakit yang pernah kau alami."

"Aku mencintaimu, Boojae. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

Suasana di dapur saat ini cukup tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit di depan wastafel untuk membasuh mulutnya. Sejak kemarin, perutnya terasa mual saat mencium bau daging ataupun ikan. Pagi ini dia berniat membuat sarapan sehat untuk Yunho tapi sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

_Hoek_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan bening pagi ini.

Yunho memasuki dapur saat Jaejoong berkonsentrasi melipat omrice agar terlihat lebih cantik. Walaupun hanya nasi goreng dan telur goreng, Jaejoong ingin sarapannya terlihat sedikit berkelas.

"Pagi sayang"

_Cup_

"Pagi Yun"

"Tsk, pagi sayaaaang~"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Yunho kembali menyapanya karena tidak puas dengan jawabannya. "Daripada menggodaku, lebih baik kau membuat susu untuk kita Yun"

"Baiklah" Yunho membuka semua pintu lemari karena dia tidak tahu dimana letak kotak susu, sejujurnya dia tidak pernah menyentuh apapun di dapur Jaejoong sebelumnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat botol obat yang dia ketahui sebagai obat pencegah kehamilan. "Kau masih meminum obatnya, Boo?"

Jaejoong menghentikan pekerjaannya dan cukup terkejut melihat botol obat yang dia sembunyikan di dapur. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin membuangnya tapi karena ragu dia menyembunyikan di dapur.

Yunho sedikit kecewa saat melihat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala. "Apa kau sudah meminumnya pagi ini?"

"Aku akan meminumnya setelah sarapan" Jaejoong bisa menangkap ekspresi kecewa Yunho tapi jika saja Yunho tau bagaimana jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini.

Yunho meletakkan botol obat dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Yunho memang kecewa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong tapi dia tidak bisa egois di sini. Empat tahun sudah berlalu namun fakta jika mereka pernah kehilangan calon bayi mereka tetap berdampak cukup kuat untuk psikis Jaejoong. Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Yunho selama ini "Jangan lupa untuk meminumnya. Ayo sarapan"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Yunho mengambil sarapan mereka.

Terima kasih untuk Yunho, setidaknya suasana canggung tadi menghilang dengan teriakan Jaejoong saat menjawab segala rayuan Yunho untuknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu selama bekerja, jangan lupa makan siang, dan jangan sekali-kali menanggapi rayuan rekan kerjamu"

"Aku tau sayang"

_Cup_

"Aku berangkat"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat Yunho menutup pintu. Dia berjalan menuju botol obat tadi berada dan langsung membuangnya ke kloset dekat dapur. Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa dia harus berbohong kepada Yunho. Dokter mengatakan jika dia terlalu lama mengonsumsi obat sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk hamil tapi alasan lain yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari Yunho adalah hormonnya yang tidak stabil. Keguguran itu memang memberikan dampak negatif untuknya terlebih pada hormonnya, karena itulah dia tidak kunjung hamil juga.

Keguguran itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho. Saat itu Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan untuk memposisikan dirinya sebagai korban dan diperparah dengan pertengkaran Yunho dengannya. Jika saja dia mengatakan masalah hormonnya, Jaejoong takut itu akan berpengaruh juga pada Yunho. Cukup dirinya dan dokter Lee yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku harap bulan depan kau sudah ada diperut omma, baby" ucapnya lirih.

.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Hyunjoong sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali sejak semalam, sepertinya namja itu cukup keras kepala.

"Mungkin rencanaku memang berhasil tapi berurusan dengan namja ini cukup merepotkan. Dia terlihat sangat percaya diri jika aku benar-benar mencintainya" keluhnya. "Sunghee noona?" Jarinya bergerak cepat untuk menelpon Sunghee.

"Yeobsehyo. Jaejoongie"

"Noona, apa ada masalah? Aku baru mengecek handphoneku"

"Kemarin ada seorang wanita yang mengaku oemmamu dan memanggilmu dengan nama Jaejoon. Dia cukup merepotkan semua orang. Apa kau mengenalnya? Petugas keamanan mengatakan jika dia wanita yang mengganggumu saat datang ke salon dua hari yang lalu"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Apa dia meninggalkan pesan?"

"Dia meninggalkan nomor handphonenya"

"Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu, noona? Katakan padanya untuk datang ke coffee cojjee setelah makan siang, aku akan menemuinya di sana. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat mengganggu."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, noona"

"Tidak masalah"

_Pip_

Jaejoong berjalan menuju buku tabungannya berada. Dilihatnya saldo terakhir yang dia miliki dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan sempurna. "Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat melihat cek senilai dua ratus juta. Bagaimana reaksinya saat menyadari jika cek itu kosong?"

.

.

Sekali lagi Jung Heechul membuktikan kekuasaannya sebagai Nyonya besar keluarga Jung. Pagi tadi setelah mengantar suami, putra, dan Soojin berangkat bekerja, Yunho mengabarinya tentang hubungannya yang sudah masuk tahap berkencan secara resmi dengan Jaejoong. Dua jam kemudian, Heechul berhasil menarik Yunho untuk mengantarnya ke rumah yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka.

"Bagaimana Yun? Kau menyukainya?" Yunho dan Heechul mengelilingi rumah kosong tapi sudah tertata beberapa barang di sana. Barang dengan kualitas terbaik. Sebenarnya bukan masalah barang itu mahal atau tidak, Yunho lebih memikirkan hal lain. Yunho ingin Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan rumah baru mereka.

"Jaejoong akan menyukainya, oemma" Yunho mengamati pemandangan apa yang bisa ditangkap dari lantai 2 sayap kiri rumah ini. Di bawah sana ada pancuran air, mungkin akan menyenangkan mengadakan pesta bbq saat malam hari.

"Oemma sengaja mendesignnya seperti selera Jaejoong. Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus, sederhana tapi terlihat elegan"

"Bagaimana oemma mendapatkan rumah ini?"

"Pemilik lama membangunnya hanya untuk investasi, oemma hanya perlu sedikit kerjasama untuk mendapatkannya"

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar yang dipersiapkan menjadi kamar utama. Sebelum sampai kamar utama, Heechul sengaja menunjukkan kamar baby yang sudah mendapat perlengkapan lengkap darinya. Mulai dari ranjang baby, hingga baju dan aksesoris lain.

"Oemma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak semuanya, oemma hanya membeli beberapa saja yang oemma rasa bagus. Kalian bisa melengkapinya nanti"

"Oemma, Jaejoong belum hamil dan aku tidak ingin membebaninya dengan hal ini" Wajar jika Yunho sedikit gusar mendapati tindakan oemmanya. Yunho takut Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman terlebih jika mengingat mereka pernah kehilangan baby. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang tau masalah ini kecuali keduanya.

"Jangan pernah meragukan insting seorang nenek, Yun"

"Terserah omma, tapi jika aku merasa hal ini mengganggu Jaejoong. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan barang-barang ini" Heechul tampak tidak peduli dan keluar dari kamar baby.

_Dddrtttt.. ddrrtttt_

"Sunghee noona? Ada apa?"

"Jaejoong akan menemui wanita itu, Yun"

"Apa?"

"Mereka akan bertemu di coffee cojjee setelah makan siang"

"Terima kasih informasinya noona"

_Pip_

Yunho menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, dia benar-benar merasa kesal setelah mendapat informasi dari Sunghee.

"Yun? Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi oemma" Yunho tidak bisa tinggal diam membiarkan Jaejoong menemui wanita itu seorang diri. Wanita itu harus tau sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

"Ada apa? Katakan pada oemma" Heecul dapat menangkap sinyal buruk dari ekspresi Yunho

"Jaejoong akan menemui oemmanya. Aku harus menghentikannya"

"Jangan Yun. Dia tidak akan berhenti sekalipun kau memperingatkannya. Oemma akan meminta Soojin untuk menanganinya"

"Soojin noona? Bagaimana bisa oemma meminta Soojin noona untuk …"

"Ini akan berhasil. Jika Soojin tidak berhasil juga, oemma yang akan turun tangan langsung." ucap Heechul dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

Soojin memasuki café dengan perasaan marah. Sangat marah. Saat Heechul memberitaunya jika Jaejoong akan menemui wanita yang pernah dipanggilnya oemma. Soojin sengaja memilih tempat duduk di kursi yang membelakangi wanita itu agar lebih jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tenang saja putraku pasti memberikan uang itu. Dia akan menjadi menantu keluarga kaya raya dari Gwangju. Putri kita akan berhasil masuk sekolah fashion itu dan mewujudkan impiannya."

Soojin mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar percakapan oemmanya dengan seseorang yang diyakin suami barunya. Hanya karena laki-laki itu dia dan Jaejoon dibuang, kali ini Soojin akan memastikan keinginan oemmanya tidak akan terpenuhi.

Saat Jaejoong memasuki café, Soojin sengaja menundukkan kepala seolah-olah membaca daftar menu.

Jaejoong menatap jengah wanita di depannya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menampilkan senyum yang berhasil membuat perutnya mual. "Katakan kenapa kau ingin menemuiku"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan oemma mu, Joonie? Apa ini yang diajarkan keluarga millionaire itu padamu selama ini?"

"Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa menemukanku di sini"

"Aku bertemu dengan kakakku di Busan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Untuk seorang pegawai pemerintah biasa, aku cukup terkejut melihat mereka bisa menikmati waktu yang nyaman di sebuah kapal pesiar. Ternyata putraku sungguh putra yang berbakti dengan memberikan mereka tiket liburan cuma-cuma"

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak ingin berbasa-basi dulu denganku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Joongie?"

Jaejoong ingin segera menghentikan pembicaraan ini dan pergi dan berkonsultasi ke dokter Lee "Dua ratus juta, apa masih kurang?"

"Dilihat dari caramu berbicara, dua ratus juta seolah-olah kecil bagimu"

Jaejoong benar-benar jengah. Dikeluarkannya cek dari tasnya yang tertera angka dua ratus juta. "Jangan pernah menemuiku ataupun menggangguku lagi setelah ini"

"Aku mengerti" Oemma Jaejoong tidak bisa mengutupi senyumnya saat melihat deretan angka itu. Sepertinya dia akan berpikir ulang untuk tidak menemui putranya ini.

Setelah meletakkan cek, Jaejoong pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi sama sekali. Lebih cepat pergi akan lebih baik.

"Selamat menikmati cek kosong mu, oem-ma. Dan jangan harap aku akan menemuimu lagi" batinnya

Soojin melihat Jaejoong buru-buru keluar dari café. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong pergi, dia berdiri menuju kursi Jaejoong.

_Hup_

Cek yang ada di tangan oemmanya pindah dengan cepat ke tangannya. Secepat suara sobekan dan teriakan wanita itu padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Selamat siang Nyonya …"

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau merobak cek ku!" Soojin melihat sekitar dan membungkuk kepada pelanggan lain karena teriakan wanita di depannya yang membuat pelanggan lain terganggu.

"Dilihat dari caramu berteriak, kau bukan orang yang terbiasa duduk di tempat seperti ini"

_Skak_

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Tidak peduli siapapun aku, aku hanya akan memperingatkan satu hal padamu. Jauhi namja itu"

"Dia putraku"

"Bukan lagi sejak kau membuangnya di panti asuhan 16 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan marganya pun bukan Han lagi" Soojin menyeringai saat melihat tatapan tajam wanita yang sempat dipanggilnya oemma ini. "Berhenti mengganggunya atau kau akan membayarnya dengan nasib putrimu. Jangankan sekolah fashion, aku bisa membuatnya membayar mahal apa yang sudah kau lakukan"

"Apa kau suruhan keluarga millionaire itu?"

"Ya dan tidak" Soojin mengeluarkan cek senilai dua milyar yang berhasil membuat mata oemmanya membelalak "Anggap saja itu sebagai balas jasa karena merawat kedua anakmu selama 13 tahun. Selebihnya, aku harap Nyonya tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Uang ini, apa keluarga millionaire itu yang memberikannya padamu?"

Soojin tau oemmanya tidak akan menolak uang pemberiannya. Uang yang dikumpulkan dari jerih payahnya bekerja di Jung corp dan sengaja dikumpulkan untuk diberikan kepada oemmanya. Dia ingin membuktikan jika oemmanya telah salah ketika membuangnya. Soojin berdiri dan untuk terakhir kalinya menatap oemmanya "Apa Kim samchon hanya menceritakan tentang Jaejoonie? Ahh.. mungkin karena Jaejin sudah lama pergi dan tidak ada kabar maka Nyonya melupakan cerita itu dari mereka. Uang itu dari Jaejin. Dia sudah menikah dan tinggal dengan sangat nyaman di Tokyo. Uang itu hanya sebagian kecil dari hasil bekerjanya selama ini"

"Jaejin?" Soojin tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat raut terkejut oemmanya. Tidak hanya mendapati putranya yang akan dinikahi keluarga millionaire, putrinya ternyata juga mendapat nasib yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Soojin membungkuk singkat lalu meninggalkan oemmanya termangu sendirian.

.

.

Junsu akan memasuki mobil saat melihat mobil Rolls Royce milik Jaejoong memasuki halaman parkir tempat praktek dokter kandungan Lee. Junsu sedang mengantarkan sepupunya yang sedang hamil untuk kontrol bulanan tapi mengapa Jaejoong berada di tempat seperti ini?

"Noona, kau bisa pulang dengan tuan Seo kan? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Junsu ya, kau berjanji akan mengantarkanku membeli baju keponakanmu"

"Lain kali saja noona, kali ini aku harus pergi" Sebelum mendapat omelan dari noona nya yang sedang hamil, Junsu segera memasuki gedung mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah masuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Permisi, apa Kim Jaejoong baru saja masuk ruang praktek dokter Lee?"

"Ya, tuan Jaejoong baru saja masuk"

"Terima kasih" Junsu memilih berdiri di dekat pintu saat menunggu Jaejoong sambil menerka kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah saat menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter Lee padanya. Satu detik terasa sangat lama baginya. "Bagaimana dokter?" Dia tidak bisa menahan diri saat dokter Lee kembali duduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa hasilnya positif?"

"Selamat tuan Kim. Anda dan tuan Jung akan menjadi orang tua beberapa bulan lagi"

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya saat mendengar ucapan dokter Lee. Dia merasa batu es di kepalanya langsung leleh begitu saja.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis karena bahagia. Kedua tangannya mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Di dalam tubuhnya saat ini berada makhluk hidup lain yang akan menyatukan dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Usianya akan mendekati dua minggu. Mulai sekarang tuan Kim harus lebih menjaga pola makan, apa yang Anda makan akan berpengaruh untuk pertumbuhannya"

"Sa.. saya mengerti dokter. Kami akan menjaganya dengan baik" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat ini. Di dalam hatinya, dia berjanji apa yang terjadi pada janinnya dulu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

.

Junsu merasa sedikit bosan menunggu Jaejoong yang tidak kunjung keluar. Berbagai pertanyaan terus terlintas di pikirannya. _Apa Jaejoong hamil? Siapa ayah bayi di kandungan Jaejoong? Apakah Yunho? Atau Hyunjoong? Atau jangan-jangan Jaejoong menghamili yeoja? Tapi rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin._

_Cklek_

"Terimakasih dokter Lee"

"Jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan kandungan setiap bulan. Akan lebih baik jika tuan Jung juga datang menemani Anda"

"Tentu, saya akan memberitau Yunho"

Junsu membekak mulutnya tidak percaya. Tebakannya benar-benar terjadi, Jaejoong benar-benar hamil. "Kau hamil, Joongie?"

_Deg_

"Suie…"

.

"Jadi itu anak Yunho?" Jaejoong terus saja menunduk saat Junsu menariknya ke ruang tunggu. Bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh ini hingga dikenali orang, terlebih itu Junsu.

"Joongie? Itu anak Yunho kan?"

"Iya"

"Aigoo.. aku akan terkena serangan jantung jika kau mengatakan itu anak Hyunjoong. Syukurlah itu anak Yunho. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa hamil, Joongie? Maksudku kau dan Yunho.. bagaimana bisa kau sampai hamil?"

"Semua terjadi begitu saja, Suie. Hubunganku dengan Hyunjoong semakin memburuk dan aku tidak tau sejak kapan hubunganku dengan Yunho bisa sejauh ini"

"_Sejak empat taun yang lalu, Suie. Empat tahun."_ batinnya

"Tidak memgherankan betapa posesifnya Jung muda itu akhir-akhir ini. Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Baru memasuki minggu kedua"

Junsu mendesah pelan, setidaknya sahabatnya sudah mulai tidur dengan Yunho sejak sebulan yang lalu. "Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Chunnie memang benar. Apapun itu sekarang kau hamil, Joongie. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Hyunjoong"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sejak semalam dan aku sudah berkencan secara resmi dengan Yunho. Aku ingin memberitaumu tentang ini hanya saja aku tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di saat seperti ini"

"Yunho benar-benar bergerak dengan cepat. Tidak heran kau bisa cepat hamil" gumam Junsu. Senyum itu mengembang di bibir Junsu, dia ingat Jaejoong mengendarai Rolls Royce idamannya dan kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakannya "Baiklah sekarang kita beli keperluanmu selama hamil. Kita harus membeli susu dan beberapa camilan untukmu. Berikan kuncimu, karena kau hamil maka aku akan menjadi sopirmu hari ini"

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan sedikit heran saat mendapati aura bahagia dari Junsu saat menerima kunci mobilnya. Satu detik kemudian dia sadar.. mobil yang dikendarainya saat ini adalah mobil impian Junsu.

_Dasar lumba-lumba!_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne ****J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Junsu tetaplah Junsu, entah keberuntungan apa yang membuat Jaejoong bersahabat dengan namja periang satu ini. Bukan hanya berhasil mengendarai mobil milik Jaejoong, Junsu nyatanya mengajak Jaejoong berbelanja di swalayan milik keluarga Yoochun. Sebanyak apapun Junsu berkata ingin membelikan kebutuhan Jaejoong, dengan menggunakan kartu khusus keluarga Park maka Junsu tidak perlu membayar satu won pun.

Tidak heran mengingat lumba-lumba terkenal karena kejeniusannya.

Junsu sedang memeriksa barang belanjaannya sedangkan Jaejoong memandang malas ke segala arah. Tidak banyak waktu lagi untuk memasak makan malam ditambah dia harus menjemput Jyunie di tempat penitipan hewan sedangkan dia harus menunggu dua antrian lagi.

"Kau tidak membawanya? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membawa uangnya?" Jaejoong mendesah kesal, dia ingin segera pergi sedangkan nyonya di depan kasir justru berselisih paham dengan suaminya.

"Aku yakin tadi sudah memasukkannya di tas. Mungkin tertinggal saat membongkar tas karena mencari kunci apartemen terlebih dahulu"

Jaejoong melihat kearah kasir dan sedikit terkejut karena sumber kekesalannya adalah oemma Hyunjoong dan mungkin appa Hyunjoong. Dia menarik pelan lengan Junsu untuk menatapnya dan memberi isyarat dengan dagunya "Itu oemma Hyunjoong"

"Maaf sepertinya kami tidak jadi membeli"

Junsu melihat kearah yang dipandang Jaejoong. Senyumnya mengembang saat sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya setelah mendengar perdebatan kecil diantara pasangan suami istri itu.

"Suie, kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja di sini, lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan" Junsu berjalan menuju kasir lalu menepuk pelan bahu kanannya, "Kau gunakan kartu ini saja" Kasir ber name tag Do Junghoon langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat kartu yang ditunjukkan Junsu.

"Maaf tapi kami tidak jadi membelinya"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Sayang sekali jika tidak jadi membelinya"

"Terima kasih, kami akan menggantinya setelah sampai apartemen"

Junsu terus menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, setidaknya di depan appa Hyunjoong dia harus terlihat sangat mengangumkan. Jika dia beruntung, appa Hyunjoong akan memujinya di depan Hyunjoong sesampai di apartemen nanti. "Tidak perlu Tuan, aku senang bisa membantu kalian"

Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi, Junsu mohon diri untuk pergi. Oemma Hyunjoong terus mengikuti kemana Junsu pergi dan matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong.

.

Oemma Hyunjoong menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kasir. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya ketika melihat Jaejoong. Tidak hanya merasa malu, oemma Hyunjoong merasa tidak punya nyali saat ini.

"Suamiku memintaku untuk menanyakan nomor rekeningmu, setelah sampai apartemen kami akan segera menggantinya"

"Tidak perlu, Nyonya. Lagipula aku tidak membayarnya, swalayan ini milik keluarga tunanganku. Aku justru senang bisa membantu"

"Kau baik sekali, semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai hubungan kalian" Entah mengapa rasanya oemma Hyunjoong ingin menyindir Jaejoong yang saat ini hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Jika saja oemma Hyunjoong mengerti betapa keras upaya Jaejoong untuk berpura-pura tenang menahan tawanya.

"Nyonya.. kau sangat lucu. Kemarin kau menghakimi masa depan sahabatku tapi saat ini kau mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk masa depanku?" Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Swalayan ini memang milik keluarga tunanganku dan tunanganku adalah cucu laki-laki pertama pendiri swalayan ini. Aku lihat Nyonya sangat bahagia saat mendengar tunanganku yang membayarnya, apa sekarang Nyonya mulai menerima kehadiran orang-orang seperti kami?" Junsu tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi terkejut oemma Hyunjoong, dia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar untuk sahabatnya.

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya, Junsu benar-benar menghibur saat ini. Dia berdehem sebentar lalu menarik lengan Junsu, bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak sampai hati mendengar ucapan Junsu "Suie, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Kalian tidak perlu membayarnya, Junsu benar-benar ingin membantu. Kami permisi"

"Tunggu Joongie, aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku" Junsu kembali menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya "Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, Nyonya.. tapi aku minta Nyonya memberitau Hyunjoong untuk menjauhi sahabatku. Jaejoong akan segera menikah dan aku rasa terus menelpon Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang bijak. Hyunjoong sudah mendapat predikat kurang baik semenjak kuliah, aku rasa Nyonya tau harus berbuat apa. Kami permisi."

.

.

Jaejoong berkonsentrasi dengan buah yang sedang dikupasnya. Junsu benar-benar tidak membantu, diawal saja terlihat sangat bersemangat membantunya memasak tapi justru berakhir dengan bermain bersama Jyunie. Lebih parahnya lagi dia menelpon Yoochun untuk makan malam bersama mereka, membuatnya memasak dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

_Guk guk guk_

Pelukan hangat didapatkan Jaejoong tidak lama setelah Jyunie tidak berhenti menggonggong. Aroma mint yang menggelitik indra pembaunya membuat dua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan sempurna.

"Selamat datang"

"Aku merindukanmu, Boo"

"Daripada terus memelukku, tolong bawa buah ini ke meja makan" Yunho mencebilkan bibir bawahnya saat Jaejoong tidak membalas ungkapan rindunya dan melepas pelukannya, terlebih Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya di dapur seorang diri. "Boo, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus memberi makan Jyunie"

"Junsu sedang menunggui Jyunie makan saat aku dan Yoochun datang. Kita tidak bertemu lebih dari 10 jam dan kau masih mengutamakan Jyunie?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Mungkin karena aku menghabiskan 10 jam bersama Jyunie membuatku lebih mengutamakannya dibanding dirimu. Sepertinya perhatianku sudah mulai beralih kepadanya."

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu?" Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Yunho, kedua tangannya masih sibuk melepas dasi Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boo"

"Aku tau"

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir"

"Sekarang kau balas dendam padaku? Bagaimana jika aku mengucapkannya lebih dari 100 kali setiap harinya? Kau akan semakin cepat membalasnya, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tatapannya berputar ke segala arah seolah sedang berfikir "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

Yunho mengangkat badan Jaejoong dan mendudukannya di dekat wastafel. Kedua tangan Jaejoong masih setia melingkar di leher Yunho, begitu juga kedua tangan Yunho yang memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "Aku rasa kau akan menjawabnya sekarang."

"Ya! Hentikan Yun! Kau membuatku geli" Gelak tawa terdengar dari arah dapur ketika ungkapan cinta Yunho berubah menjadi serangan gelitik.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menjawabnya"

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku menyerah Yun" Jaejoong menetralkan nafasnya dan menatap Yunho yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Ditatapnya lekat sepasang mata musang favoritnya "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu, Yunnie" Jaejoong bingung melihat mata Yunho mendadak memerah dan berair, beberapa detik sebelumnya bukankah semua baik-baik saja? "Yunnie, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku rasa cinta benar-benar menyimpan sejuta misteri, Boo. Mendengarmu mengatakan mencintaiku dan memanggilku dengan nama Yunnie membuat emosiku naik hanya sekejap. Aku ingin merekamnya di memoriku dan memutarnya setiap waktu. "

Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana dan berbagi perasaan lewat ciuman. Sebelum keduanya berlanjut lebih jauh, Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho. Terima kasih karena otaknya masih dapat berpikir jika mereka tidak hanya berdua saat ini "Junsu ada di apartemen, Yun"

.

Jaejoong menyuapkan potongan ikan kepada Yunho dan menanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Sebagai jawaban, Yunho memberikan acungan jempol dan berbalik menyuapi Jaejoong. Yoochun yang melihat tingkah kekasih baru di depannya membuatnya merasa sedikit iri. Seingatnya dia cukup lama tidak melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti bersama Junsu semenjak gagal mendapatkan mobil impian kekasihnya itu.

"Suie, kau tidak ingin melakukannya padaku?"

"Tidak. Hal-hal romantis seperti itu hanya dilakukan pasangan baru, Chunnie. Kita sudah terlalu lama berkencan, hal-hal seperti itu sudah tidak pantas" Jawaban Junsu sontak membuat Yunho tertawa dan memberikan tepukan pelan pada punggung Yoochun.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jung" runtuknya

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan jalanan terlihat makin lenggang di depan apartemen Hyunjoong. Entah berapa kali suara helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hyunjoong. Rasanya ada sesak yang memenuhi relung hatinya saat ini.

"Memikirkan namja itu lagi?"

"Tidak oemma. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar"

Bohong!

Siapapun bisa merasakan jika Hyunjoong sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini, tidak terkecuali oemma Hyunjoong. "Hyunjoongie, apa permintaan oemma untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengannya adalah hal yang sangat sulit?"

"Aku hanya merasa betapa pengecutnya aku, oemma. Apa ini adil untuk Yoomi? Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi namja itu sedangkan aku juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan appa untuk menikah dengan Yoomi. Jika oemma memberikan aku satu kesempatan saja, aku pasti …"

"Tidak ada kesempatan berapapun untukmu. Jika kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Yoomi, bawalah yeoja baik-baik ke dalam keluarga kita"

"Tapi hatiku mengatakan hal sebaliknya oemma"

"Sekalipun Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja, oemma tetap tidak akan merestui kalian"

"Oemma!" Apa oemmanya baru saja menyebut nama Jaejoong? Selama ini dia merasa tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan nama Jaejoong pada oemmanya.

"Kau terkejut karena aku menyebutkan namanya? Sadarlah Hyunjoong. Siapa kau, siapa kita, dan siapa dia? Hari ini temannya membantu oemma saat tidak membawa uang di swalayan, temannya adalah tunangan cucu dari pemilik swalayan sedangkan Jaejoong adalah tunangan direktur tempatmu bekerja. Untuk membeli aksesoris mobil import miliknya pun kau tidak sanggup lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjamin kehidupan kalian akan bahagia? Lebih baik kau menjaga sikapmu sebelum direktur tempat kerjamu hilang kesabaran dan berimbas padamu."

"Berhentilah bertingkah yang membuat appamu curiga. Aku tidak ingin kabar ini sampai terdengar olehnya, baik darimu ataupun orang lain"

.

Jaejoong meminum susu kehamilannya sambil mengecek handphone. Hari ini dia berniat mengganti nomor handphone sesuai yang dianjurkan Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun padanya. Hyunjoong benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan puluhan panggilan dan pesan yang memenuhi pemberitahuannya.

Dilihatnya jam tangan yang pernah diberikan Hyunjoong padanya, hanya untuk hari ini saja Jaejoong akan menemuinya. Selanjutnya, dia tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan namja itu lagi.

_To: Kim Hyunjoong_

_Temui aku di restoran Jepang saat makan siang_

"Setelah oemma, namja ini pun harus segera dikendalikan." Jaejoong mengusap perut datarnya "Baby, jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengikuti sifat dan sikap mereka. Oemma berjanji akan mendidikmu dengan sangat baik. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah seorang pewaris Jung di masa depan"

.

"_Sadarlah Hyunjoong. Siapa kau, siapa kita, dan siapa dia?"_

"_Untuk membeli aksesoris mobil import miliknya pun kau tidak sanggup lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjamin kehidupan kalian akan bahagia?"_

"_Lebih baik kau menjaga sikapmu sebelum direktur tempat kerjamu hilang kesabaran dan berimbas padamu."_

"Aish!" Hyunjoong meremas kertas kosong di depannya saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan oemmanya semalam. Dia dan Jaejoong memang sangat berbeda. Ibaratnya, Jaejoong berada dilingkup kerajaan sedangkan dia hanyalah budak. Tapi bukankah cinta tidak memandang hal seperti itu? Ketika sepasang kekasih memutuskan untuk terus bersama, bukankah mereka sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi?

"Apa kau sudah dengar gosip tentang direktur Jung? Aku dengar direktur akan segera menikah" Hyunjoong menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia dengar seseorang mengatakan direktur Jung akan menikah, apa dia sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu memikirkan Jaejoong?

"Direktur Jung Yunho?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dengar Nyonya besar Jung sudah menyewa ballroom hotel untuk menggelar upacara pernikahan putranya. Jika bukan direktur Jung Yunho, memangnya siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin putra keduanya yang masih kuliah"

"Aigoo aku rasa direktur masih muda. Beruntung sekali calon istrinya, rasanya aku sedang patah hati saat ini"

"Aku dengar kekasihnya seorang namja"

"Namja!"

"Ssttt.. namja tapi sangat cantik. Beberapa karyawan mengatakan pernah melihatnya tempo hari saat dia dan Soojin sshi mengobrol di lobi. Sekilas kau tidak akan sadar dia laki-laki jika tidak memperhatikan bahunya"

Hyunjoong tersenyum sinis saat menatap layar komputer di depannya. Yunho akan segera menikah dengan Jaejoong? Direktur muda itu ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk segera menikahi Jaejoong.

_Ddrttt ddrrrt_

Satu baris kalimat pesan dari Jaejoong langsung membuat senyumnya mengembang. "Kita lihat bagaimana hubungan kalian jika aku mengatakan semua kebenaran itu pada Jaejoong, direktur" desisnya

.

Suasana meja ini sangat sunyi sejak Jaejoong menghabiskan suapan terakhir makanannya. Hyunjoong sedikit heran dengan nafsu makan Jaejoong yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho sampai membuat Jaejoong terlihat sangat kelaparan?

"Kau terlihat kelaparan, apa yang Yunho laku.."

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu" Sebelum Hyunjoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong meletakkan jam tangan di atas meja dan mendorongnya kearah Hyunjoong.

"Kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku, Joongie. Apa Yunho melarangnya?" Hyunjoong tidak mengindahkan jam tangan di depannya dan berusaha mengintimidasi Yunho dengan pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. "Apa Yunho terlihat sangat buruk bagimu? Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dia"

Hyunjoong tersenyum mengejek, "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan malam itu adalah skenario yang Yunho buat untuk menjauhkanmu dariku?"

Dengan tenang dan penuh rasa percaya diri, Hyunjoong mengatakan segalanya pada Jaejoong. Siapa Yunho sebenarnya, bagaimana dia terjebak hutang dengan perusahaan, hingga pertemuan mereka di sungai Han malam itu. Tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu yang membuat Yunho benar-benar terlihat bersalah.

"Apa kau berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan memfitnah Yunho?"

Awalnya Hyunjoong terlihat senang saat melihat ekspresi marah Jaejoong tapi dia tidak menyangka jika ekspresi itu justru ditujukan untuknya, bukan untuk Yunho. "Semua yang aku katakan adalah kebenaran, Joongie. Kau tidak pernah seketus ini padaku, apa Yunho.."

"Berhenti menyalahkan Yunho karena semua ini adalah kesalahan oemmamu!"

Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Hyunjoong seakan ingin memperjelas ucapannya. "Aku mengenal Yunho jauh lebih baik daripada penilaianmu terhadapnya. Apapun yang kau katakan tentangnya tidak akan mengubah apapun Hyunjoong. Kita sudah berpisah dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Setelah pertemuan kita hari ini, aku harap kau tau harus berbuat apa. Aku permisi"

Hyunjoong berdiri dan meraih tangan Jaejoong tapi dengan capet pula Jaejoong menangkisnya. "Aku sudah berkencan secara resmi dengan Yunho. Itulah yang ingin aku katakan sejak awal."

"Aishh!" Hyunjoong mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan menjauhinya "Ini belum berakhir Jung Yunho. Belum sama sekali"

.

.

Jaejoong memilih baju ganti untuk Yunho lalu menggantungnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada dan pandangannya mengawasi baju yang dipilihnya. Terlihat bagus!

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat mengingat ucapan Hyunjoong tadi siang. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho ternyata jauh lebih kaya dari yang dia sangka selama ini. Ada rasa kecewa saat mengetahui Yunho membohonginya selama ini tapi pasti ada alasan lain. Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat keluarga Yunho memiliki niat buruk sedikitpun padanya bahkan Jung halmoni sangat menyayanginya. Apapun itu yang terpenting adalah Yunho juga melakukan segala cara untuk bisa memilikinya. Setidaknya Jaejoong bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang berjuang dalam hubungan ini, terlebih akan ada baby yang akan mengikat keduanya.

_Guk guk guk_

Jaejoong berjalan kearah pintu saat mendengar Jyunie menggonggong dan berlari kedalam kamar.

Yunho memasuki kamar dengan jas dan dasi di tangan kiri. Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho yang meletakkan jasnya di ranjang. Kedua lengan kemeja Yunho sudah disingsingkan membuatnya terlihat lebih menggoda.

_Cup_

Tidak ada kalimat apapun tak terucap tapi gerak tubuh menjadi jauh lebih jujur. Ciuman hangat yang menandakan ucapan selamat datang dan luapan rindu karena tepisah sekian jam.

"Kau terlihat senang, Boo"

"Aku bahagia, Yun" Jaejoong memberikan kecupan kecupan lembut di bibir dan dagu Yunho, membuat Yunho gemas karena perlakuan manja kekasihnya.

"Ingin membaginya denganku?"

"Badanku terasa pegal. Bagaimana jika kita berendam air hangat bersama?" goda Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman panjang sebelum menghabiskan waktu lebih intim berdua di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Jaejoong sekali lagi mengamati penampilannya dari cermin hello kitty pink di tangannya. Semalam mereka memang tidak bercinta tapi Yunho berhasil meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher putihnya. Setelah memastikan kissmark nya tertutupi concelear, Jaejoong memasukkan kembali cerminnya ke dalam tas.

"Kita akan kemana, Yun?" Jalan yang dilalui Yunho tidak asing baginya, tentu saja karena rumah Junsu hanya beberapa blok di depan. Rumah kawasan elit, begitu orang menyebutnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Boo" Yunho berbohong jika dia mengatakan tidak memikirkan ucapan appanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jaejoong harus tau siapa dia sebenarnya karena itulah dia sengaja mengajak Jaejoong ke rumahnya.

"Kau membeli rumah di sini? Bukankah kawasan ini sangat mahal, Yun?" Jaejoong sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Yunho yang terlihat sangat tenang. Jika yang dikatakan Hyunjoong adalah benar, rumah di kawasan ini bukan hal yang mustahil bagi keluarga Yunho.

Dari deretan rumah yang dilewati mereka, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat mobil Yunho memasuki rumah yang paling besar dengan design yang menurutnya paling menawan. Jauh lebih besa dari milik keluarga Junsu. Apa ini rumah Yunho?

"Kita sudah sampai, Boo" Sekalinya kaki Jaejoong keluar mobil, dia bisa mendengar suara khas yang setengah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Joongie!"

"Oemma!" Seakan lupa dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil muda, Jaejoong berlari kecil kearah Jung Heechul yang menunggunya di depan pintu. "Aku merindukanmu, Joongie. Aish, Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan baru sekarang membawamu kemari!"

"Apa kalian sedang berlibur di Seoul" Jaejoong kembali berakting seolah-olah bingung karena Jung Heechul menariknya ke dalam rumah. "Dimana haraboji dan halmoni?"

Heechul menatap tajam putranya yang hanya tersenyum bodoh di belakang Jaejoong. "Kau belum memberitaunya?" Gelengan kepala Yunho cukup membuat Heechul menghampiri dan memukul kepala Yunho. "Ya! Katakan dulu pada Joongie, oemma tidak ingin terlibat sama sekali. Ini semua salahmu. Temui oemma di ruang keluarga jika kau sudah mengatakan semuanya"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin tertawa saat ini tapi dia harus tetap berakting tidak tau apapun. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa oemma tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Boo" Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Yunho mengakui kebohongannya selama ini. Bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya yang sesungguhnya, dimana mereka tinggal, dan bagaimana kebohongan ini terencana dengan sangat baik. "Appa tidak pernah memperkenalkan keluarganya pada media, karena itulah saat aku bersikeras melanjutkan pendidikanku di Seoul appa berbohong mengenai latar belakang kami. Semua itu untuk melindungimu, Boo. Jika mereka tau siapa aku sebenarnya, mereka akan mencari info apapun tentang masa lalumu. Bukan tidak mungkin kau akan menjadi korban pembullyan di sekolah dan bulan-bulanan di media. Tapi aku bersumpah tidak ada tujuan buruk sama sekali padamu, Boo."

_Sempurna!_

Tidak ada yang salah dengan keluarga ini, justru Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung karena Jung appa benar-benar memikirkan keadaannya. Entah bagaimana dirinya saat ini jika tidak nekat menarik perhatian Yunho malam itu.

_Plak plak plak_

Pukulan bertubi tubi diberikan Jaejoong pada lengan Yunho, "Pukul aku, Boo. Pukul sekeras yang kau inginkan"

"Setidaknya kau bisa berbohong jika kalian mempunyai cabang usaha di Seoul. Jika aku tau oemma.." Jaejoong menunduk dan mulai terisak "..tinggal di Seoul. Aku… aku pasti…"

"Boo maafkan aku, aku mohon jangan menangis" Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong yang sedang menangis sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

.

Soojin membungkuk memberi hormat pada Heechul yang berjalan kearahnya. Sejak mendengar kabar jika Jaejoong akan datang ke rumah keluarga Jung, sebisa mungkin dia menyibukkan diri. Entah dia tidak pernah sanggup untuk berada sedekat ini dengan adiknya.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya? Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu sebagai pegawai kepercayaanku" Heechul tidak buta, dia tau bagaimana Soojin berusaha menghindar dari Jaejoong.

"Saya tidak tau, Nyonya"

"Entah takdir apa yang membawa kalian berada di sekitar keluarga Jung. Bahkan adikmu akan menjadi menantu kesayanganku" Soojin hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, "Temui mereka, ikuti saja alur yang Yunho berikan. Apa kau tidak merindukan dia memanggilmu noona?"

Jantungnya terasa sakit lagi. Noona. Bukan hanya merindukan, tapi dia sangat memimpikan Jaejoong akan memanggilnya noona seperti dulu.

"Saya akan menyusul, Nyonya"

Heechul memberikan pelukan kepada Soojin, bagaimana pun juga dia juga salah dalam hal ini. "Jika kau siap, katakan siapa dirimu pada Jaejoong. Dia pasti bisa menerimanya"

"Saya tidak yakin, Nyonya"

Heechul menggenggam tangan Soojin dengan erat "Dimana Soojin yang selalu optimis? Aku mengenal Jaejoong seperti putraku sendiri, walaupun membutuhkan waktu dia pasti menerimanya"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada sepasang telinga dan mata yang mendengar dan melihat percakapan mereka. Jung Changmin.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku Jung Yunho, aku membencimu!" teriakan Jaejoong menggema di ruang keluarga, membuat beberapa pelayan harus menahan tawa melihat tingkah tuan baru mereka yang menggemaskan.

Hankyung juga tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah calon menantunya yang memeluk dadanya, seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada appanya. Jaejoong memang sangat dekat dengan Heechul tapi dia juga bergantung pada Hankyung. Baginya, dia menemukan sosok appa yang sangat sempurna pada Hankyung. Bukan pemandangan baru lagi jika Jaejoong suka memeluk Hankyung jika mereka sedang berkumpul.

Soojin memberanikan diri mendekati mereka di ruang keluarga. Tidak seperti pelayan lain yang terasa terhibur, jantungnya justru berdetak semakin kencang. "Ah, Soojin noona" Senyumnya terasa kikuk saat Changmin memanggilnya dan memberikan gesture tangan untuk mendekat.

"Noona tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri pada Jaejoong hyung?"

"Kita bertemu kembali, Jaejoong sshi"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Soojin sshi" Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Soojin duduk di sebelah Changmin, keduanya terlihat akrab "Aku tidak pernah melihat Soojin sshi sebelumnya. Apa dia juga bagian keluarga Jung, appa?" tanyanya sambil berbisik di telingan Hankyung.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya"

"Dia sudah seperti noonaku, hyung. Soojin noona membantuku belajar saat kami masih sekolah di Jepang. Dia tinggal di Tokyo" Jaejoong mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Changmin. "Kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan Soojin, Joongie. Dia sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami"

"Ne appa"

Heechul berdehem pelan lalu berdiri, "Oemma akan memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan makan malam kita. Kalian lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya."

"Joongie, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan dengan Yunho saat ini di ruang kerja. Kau tunggu di sini bersama Changmin dan Soojin, ne" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat mendapat ciuman dari Hankyung di dahinya sebelum berdiri meninggalkan mereka. Soojin yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Seingatnya, appa mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong.

_Cup_

Dan lihat sekarang. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong tidak mau menatap Yunho sama sekali tapi saat Yunho akan pergi, dia tidak menolak ciuman kilat yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku ingin mengambil camilanku. Noona temani Jaejoong hyung, ne"

Soojin melihat sekitar, pelayan pun ikut pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa noona juga tinggal di sini?"

"Eh?" Soojin terpaku setelah mendengar Jaejoong langsung memanggilnya noona. "Ti.. tidak. Aku menetap di Tokyo. Setelah urusanku di sini selesai aku akan segera kembali ke sana"

"Aku boleh memanggilmu noona, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Jaejoong sshi"

"Jaejoongie, noona bisa memanggilku seperti mereka memanggilku"

"Ne" Suasana kembali hening. Soojin berusaha sekeras mungkin menetralkan detak jantungnya sedangkan Jaejoong mengusap Jyunie yang mulai tertidur.

"Apa kau mempunyai saudara, Joongie?"

_Deg_

Soojin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan pertanyaan itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya. Dia bisa melihat Jaejoong menatapnya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja punya. Tapi itu bukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas"

Kecewa. Dia tau Jaejoong pasti membencinya tapi setidaknya dia berharap lebih dari itu.

"Apa noona sudah menikah?"

"Ne. Aku mempunyai putri cantik berusia 5 tahun, dia sangat dekat dengan appanya"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar Soojin bersemangat menceritakan keseharian putrinya. Dia bisa membayangkan jika keluarga kecil Soojin pasti penuh kebahagiaan. Sebentar lagi kebahagiaan itu juga aka nada dipihaknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia merengek untuk minta diberikan adik hanya karena melihat beberapa temannya memiliki adik bayi"

"Akan menyenangkan jika kita mempunyai saudara" Soojin menghentikan ceritanya saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang menggelitik hatinya, "Apa noona mempunyai saudara?"

"Ne"

"Apa noona dekat dengannya?"

Rasanya Soojin ingin berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong sambil berbisik betapa dekatnya posisi mereka saat ini yang hanya dibatasi meja kecil, "Sangat dekat"

Jaejoong iri. Hanya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Saat noona pergi berkunjung ke suatu tempat dan dia tidak ikut, apa noona mengingatnya dan membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika dia ikut bersama?"

"Ne" _'Jangan teruskan Joongie'_

"Saat noona berbelanja di suatu tempat tertentu, apa noona membelikan dia sesuatu juga?"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya" _'Aku mohon hentikan'_

"Apa saat makan, noona mengingatnya dan berpikir apakah dia sudah makan atau belum?"

"Ne" Soojin mengusap air matanya dengan cepat

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong iri. "Pasti saudaramu sangat beruntung, noona. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada noonaku, pasti akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa keluar dan bertemu dengannya"

'_Noona di depanmu, Joongie. Jaejin noona, aku Jaejin noona'_

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, "Sudah aku bilang pembicaraan ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Noona mau mengantarku berkeliling rumah?"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya menatap kumpulan daging yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Dia kira mereka akan makan malam seperti biasa di meja makan, bukan pesta barbeque seperti ini. Belum juga mencium baunya, Jaejoong sudah mulai mual melihatnya.

"Apa kau sakit? Daritadi kau hanya diam dan tidak mendengarku" Yunho menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong dan merasa suhunya normal.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Lebih baik kau duduk, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu"

"Yunho tunggu" Jaejoong menahan lengan kiri Yunho dan menatap horror daging yang dipegang Changmin

"Apa kita tidak bisa makan yang lain? Maksudku bukannya aku tidak suka hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin daging" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, sejak kapan Jaejoong menolak daging. "Apa kau sakit, Boo?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak"

"Aku akan meminta pelayan membawakan makanan lain, duduklah di sana"

"Tunggu dulu, Yun" Jaejoong menggaruk rahangnya yang tidak gatal, "Apa aku bisa menunggu kalian di dalam saja?"

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong, "Katakan ada apa, Boo. Jangan membuatku khawatir dan berpikir macam-macam. Apa hal yang tidak aku ketahui?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat melihat tatapan intimidasi itu dari mata Yunho. Dia belum siap mengatakan masalah kehamilannya saat ini.

"Hyung, ada masalah? Kenapa tidak bergabung?" Changmin menghampiri mereka dengan membawa piring berisi daging dan tidak menunggu lama sampai Jaejoong benar-benar merasa mual. Jaejoong berbalik arah dan membuat Yunho menjadi khawatir, "Boo, ada apa?"

"Boo!"

"Hyung!"

Keluarga Jung benar-benar mengakhiri pesta barbeque yang bahkan belum dimulai saat melihat Yunho berlari menuju rumah dengan menggendong Jaejoong yang pingsan.

.

.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Kekasihnya belum juga membuka mata sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Seingatnya Jaejoong tidak melakukan aktivitas berat akhir-akhir ini bahkan hari ini dia terlihat sangat sehat.

"Ngghhhhh.." Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya dan melihat wajah panik Yunho maupun Heechul

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Oemma akan memanggil dokter untuk Joongie"

"Tidak. Jangan panggil dokter, oemma"

"Tapi Joongie.."

Yunho merasa genggaman Jaejoong semakin erat dan terus menggelengkan kepala. "Joongie, jangan membuatku takut"

"Jangan panggil dokter Yun" kali ini Yunho luluh saat melihat Jaejoong mulai menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya? Rasanya dia bisa gila. "Apa oemma bisa keluar, aku ingin berdua dengan Boojae" Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur di samping Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong memeluk dirinya

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Joongie?"

"Joongie akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelpon dokter jika memang terjadi sesuatu dengannya" Tangan Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong, dia harus menenangkan Jaejoong dan mendapat jawaban dari mulut kekasihnya ini secepatnya.

"Baiklah, panggil oemma jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Joongie" Setelah memastikan oemmanya keluar, Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi, Boo? Di mana yang sakit?"

Jaejoong justru menangis dan menggeser badannya menjadi memeluk leher Yunho. Tidak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain kembali menenangkan Jaejoong. Di saat Jaejoong sudah tenang, Yunho memindahkan posisi Jaejoong menjadi lebih nyaman. Keduanya tidur saling berhadapan dan ibu jemari Yunho terus mengusap air mata Jaejoong.

"Jika aku berbohong, apa kau bisa memaafkanku Yun?"

"Pasti ada alasan tertentu yang mendasari kebohongan, Boo"

"Sebenarnya.." Jaejoong menggigit bibit bawahnya ragu "..aku sudah tidak meminum obat itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu"

_Obat?_

Setau Yunho, Jaejoong tidak mengonsumsi obat apapun kecuali obat pencegah kehamilannya. "Apa kau melakukan program tertentu yang membahayakan dirimu, Boo? Aku mohon katakan tidak" Yunho bernafas lega saat melihat gerakan Jaejoong. "Lalu?"

"Aku.. aku hamil Yun"

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"Ne?!" Rasanya ada perasaan yang meledak ledak dihati Yunho saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Sekalipun Jaejoong mengatakan dengan sangat pelan tapi Yunho yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku takut, Yun. Aku tidak tau mengapa tetapi aku belum siap mengatakannya. Aku…"

Pelukan dan ciuman bertubi tubi diberikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Tangis yang keluar dari Jaejoong berubah menjadi suara tawa saat Yunho terus memberi kecupan kecupan kilat di wajahnya. Untuk seorang Jung Yunho, kabar ini jauh lebih menggembirakan daripada apapun yang pernah didapatnya.

Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Tangannya mengusap pelan perut yang beberapa minggu lagi akan tampak lebih besar. "Dia bahkan belum genap empat minggu, Yun" Yunho membuka baju Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman yang cukup lama di sana. "Kau harus kuat baby, terima kasih sudah hadir di antara oemma dan appa. Appa berjanji akan menjaga kalian apapun yang terjadi" Setelah memberikan ciuman lagi pada perut, dia beralih pada bibir Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, Boo. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kesalahku terulang kembali"

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama"

"Tentu"

.

.

Heechul menatap jam tangannya dengan resah. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan Yunho tidak memberi kabar apapun. "Mereka bahkan belum makan malam" gerutunya. Tidak sabar menunggu Yunho, Heechul berjalan menuju kamar Yunjae berada. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada calon menantunya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati karena takut menganggu jika saja Yunjae tertidur. Tidak lebih dari 5 detik, Heechul menutup kembali pintunya dan menghela nafas. "Hah, lagi-lagi seperti ini" Heechul tidak habis pikir setelah pingsan pun mereka masih bisa bercinta, sepertinya agenda pernikahan Yunjae harus segera diajukan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne ****J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Suasana di dapur rumah keluarga Jung pagi ini cukup berisik dengan omelan penuh perhatian dari Heechul untuk calon menantunya yang sedang mengandung. Sudah seminggu Jaejoong dan Yunho tinggal bersama di rumah keluarga Jung, terhitung sejak malam saat Yunho mengumumkan kabar bahagia tentang kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka oemma, hanya mencium aromanya aku sudah mual" Jaejoong tengah merajuk saat Heechul sedikit memaksanya meminum ramuan herbal dari Gwangju.

"Tapi ini bagus untuk kehamilanmu, Joongie. Oemma juga meminumnya saat hamil Yunho dan Changmin"

"Yunnie, Joongie tidak mau" Yunho hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang penuh harap kepadanya.

"Yunho, katakan kalau ini bagus untuk kehamilannya"

"Joongie akan meminumnya oemma" Pekikan Jaejoong terdengar setelah Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tidak pelak pelayan yang berada di dapur harus menahan tawa melihat kelakukan lucu calon istri tuan mudanya yang sedangh hamil muda ini.

"Ini bagus untuk baby, Boojae. Hanya sekali dan kau tidak perlu meminumnya lagi"

_Cup_

Kecupan pelan diberikan Yunho di kening Jaejoong saat melihat kekasihnya merajuk. "Aku akan memanggil Changmin dan Soojin noona. Minum ramuannya dan kita akan mengantar Soojin noona ke bandara"

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya" ucap Jaejoong telak

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan ikut mengantar Soojin noona ke bandara"

Jaejoong memasang raut muka kesal dan berjalan kearah Heechul yang tersenyum menang. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan mengantar Soojin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti noonanya sendiri. Tidak akan. Sekalipun dengan meminum ramuan yang membuatnya terpaksa menutup hitung.

.

.

Yunho bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Soojin saat mendengar Changmin berteriak cukup keras. "Lalu kapan noona akan mengaku di depannya?" Kedua alisnya mengerut dan memosisikan diri semakin mendekat ke pintu. Sepertinya keduanya berdiri dekat dengan pintu mengingat suara mereka yang cukup terdengar dari luar.

"Changmin, mengertilah posisiku sekarang" Yunho semakin bingung saat mendengar suara Soojin bergetar.

"Aku mengerti posisimu, noona. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku yakin Jaejoongie hyung akan mengerti"

_Jaejoong?_

"Dia tidak akan mengerti. Aku sudah meninggalkannya sangat lama dan aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai noonanya. Joongie sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, Minnie. Keluarga Jung, Yunho dan calon anak mereka.. aku tidak ingin merusaknya lebih dari ini. Setidaknya dia mengenalku sebagai Soojin yang sudah dia anggap sebagai noona nya sendiri"

_Deg_

Mata Yunho terbelalak mendengarnya. Soojin noona adalah noona dari Jaejoong? Sandiwara apa lagi ini?

.

.

Yunho tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun pada interaksi dua orang berbeda gender di depannya. Tatapannya menatap intens pelukan hangat antara Jaejoong dan Soojin. Sesekali Soojin harus mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti karena harus berpisah dengan dirinya.

Changmin memerhatikan hyungnya yang lebih diam saat ini dan memandang calon kakak iparnya dan Soojin. Pandangan yang sering dikeluhkan Jaejoong karena terlihat sangat intens. Apa yang dipikirkan hyungnya saat ini? Badannya sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba beralih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Changmin berdehem untuk merilekskan dirinya karena merasa menjadi tersangka pada tindakan yang tidak dia lakukan.

Jaejoong merasa familiar dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dia pernah merasakan ditinggalkan noonya dan takut Soojin noona pun akan meninggalkannya lagi. Di saat dia semakin dekat dengan Soojin, kenapa dia harus kembali ke Tokyo. Sesaat rasa egois memenuhi hatinya "Noona pikirkan sekali lagi usulan Yunho untuk pindah ke Seoul"

"Joongie, kau bisa berkunjung ke Tokyo" Soojin mengusap pelan tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya erat "Noona pasti kembali untuk hari pernikahanmu. Jaga baik-baik kandunganmu, saat noona dan Yoobin ke Seoul kita akan berjalan-jalan sepuasmu"

"_Joonie harus jadi anak baik dan pintar selama noona pergi, jika mendapat jatah libur noona pasti pulang dan mengajak Joonie jalan-jalan ke Seoul. Joonie mau janji kan?"_

Jaejoong tertegun beberapa saat sampai Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. "Noona harus kembali, Boo. Yoobin pasti sangat bersemangat mendengar oemmanya kembali. Bulan depan mereka akan berkunjung ke Seoul, kita akan membahas pemindahan mereka" Yunho melihat raut tidak setuju Soojin tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat kepada Soojin untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkannya pulang?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya. Dia segera berbalik dan memeluk Yunho, melakukan hal yang sama saat dia menangis di pelukan Kim samchon beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pelukannya semakin erat saat mendengar Soojin berpamitan dan menjauh darinya.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku ingin cepat pulang"

_Cup_

Yunho memberikan kecupan kilat di dahi Jaejoong dan mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya "Ne, kita pulang sekarang"

.

.

Yunho memasuki kamar saat Jaejoong sedang mengusap body lotion pada kakinya di atas tempat tidur. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pose Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Kekasihnya saat ini mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna abu-abu yang menampilkan bahu dan dadanya. Penampilannya disempurnakan dengan underware berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat menantang. Yunho berjalan menuju tempat tidur sambil melepas kaosnya dan melemparnya diujung tempat tidur.

_Cup_

Ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Jaejoong karena terus tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho melepas baju, menampilkan pahatan abs yang sangat disukainya. Dia merebahkan badannya dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggangnya.

"Besok oemma akan mengajakku membahas design café yang kau bangun untukku, Yun. Oemma juga sangat bersemangat saat aku mengatakan tertarik bergabung fashion brand Moldir. Lusa oemma juga akan mengenalkanku dengan Hero Kim. Bukankah itu bagus? Aku akan bekerja sama dengan Hero Kim, penyanyi multitalented yang sangat aku kagumi"

"Hmm itu bagus. Aku dengar dia juga berhasil dengan berbisnis café J-Holic" Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho yang sudah memejamkan mata dan terlihat malas untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dengannya.

Yunho membuka matanya saat merasa ada pergerakan diatas tempat tidur. Dia melihat Jaejoong berjalan kearah meja rias, membuat celana dalamnya terlihat sangat jelas. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Pembicaraan Changmin dan Soojin pagi ini cukup membuat pikirannya terganggu. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dianggap sebagai noonanya adalah noona yang selama ini dicari Jaejoong? Di saat Jaejoong membutuhkan sosok noona untuk menjaganya, dia justru berbagi cerita bersama Soojin. Saat Jaejoong merindukan sosok noonanya, dia justru menghabiskan waktu dengan Soojin.

Jujur saja sebenarnya dia kurang menyukai sosok noona yang sering dirindukan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong terus merindukan noona yang jelas-jelas pergi meninggalkannya? Jika saja dia tau Soojin noona adalah noona dari Jaejoong. Hah, untuk kesekian kali Yunho membuang nafas berat.

Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang merangkak menuju dirinya. Dilihatnya gerakan sensual Jaejoong yang menciuminya secara vertikal dari perut, dada, leher, dan terakhir bibirnya. Beberapa menit mereka lewatkan dengan saling menyesap, mengigit, dan mengulum bibir sampai Jaejoong memutus ciuman mereka dan memijit dahi Yunho. "Apa ada masalah, Yun?"

"Apa terlalu lelah menanggapi semangat oemma untuk persiapan pesta pernikahan kita bulan depan termasuk sebuah masalah?"

Jaejoong terkikik geli dan mencium kilat Yunho. "Jika itu oemma, maka tentu menjadi sebuah masalah"

"Apa baby sudah mengatakan dia mengantuk? Atau dia ingin appanya menjenguknya?"

"Yunnie!"

Yunho hanya memasang ekspresi pura-pura polos menanggapi pekikan Jaejoong. "Ingat kata oemma. Tidak ada sesi bercinta sampai kita menikah!" Jaejoong turun dari badan Yunho dan tidur memposisikan diri membelakangi Yunho. Kepalanya memutar kearah Yunho yang masih menahan tawanya, "Apa kau hanya akan terus tertawa? Sekalipun tidak mengunjungi baby, kau masih bisa memeluknya melalui diriku!"

_Tsk_

Mood swing yang tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu.

"Ne oemma" Dipeluknya Jaejoong dari belakang, sesekali perutnya mengelus perut Jaejoong yang masih rata tapi terasa sangat halus ditangannya. "Setelah resmi menjadi Jung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauh sekalipun hanya sejengkal Boo"

"Hmmm, terdengar sangat posesif" Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Yunho yang bergerak pelan diperutnya.

"Hanya untukmu dan anak-anak kita"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan pergi?"

"Seseorang berkata pikiranmu akan semakin kacau menjelang hari pernikahan. Aku rasa pikiranku sedikit terganggu sejak pagi."

"Bahkan sebelum pernikahan pun, kita sudah terikat satu sama lain Yun. Kau tau hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, bukan?"

"Ya, aku tau. Tidurlah"

_Cup cup cup_

Kecupan demi kecupan diberikan Yunho pada bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Aku sudah meninggalkannya sangat lama dan aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai noonanya"_

Tidak!

Yunho tidak peduli jika harus menyembunyikan fakta itu seumur hidupnya. Apapun akan Yunho lakukan sekalipun harus mengancam Changmin maupun Soojin ataupun membuat kabar palsu tentang keberadaan noona Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya perlu tau Soojin sebagai noona dari keluarga Jung, tidak lebih dari itu. Jaejoong akan selalu berada disisinya, selalu.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang keluarga rumah Jung setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam membeli perlengkapan baju selama kehamilannya bersama Heechul. Suara tawa terdengar sangat bahagia membuat Jaejoong heran apa yang tengah terjadi di sana dan dengan siapa Yunho saat ini. Matanya menyipit saat melihat wajah yang sangat familiar sedang duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Hojun, kau sudah datang rupanya" namja bernama Hojun itu berdiri dan memeluk Heechul. "Tentu imo, aku tidak akan melewatkan pernikahan Yunho"

"Kau bahkan datang dua minggu lebih cepat dari pernikahan mereka"

Jaejoong memperhatikan interaksi antara Hojun dan Heechul. Dia berdecih pelan saat melihat bagaimana senyum namja yang terlihat sangat palsu dimatanya. Untuk apa pula namja itu ada di Seoul saat ini. Sekalipun kemungkinannya sangat tipis, tapi dia berharap namja ini tidak ada di pesta pernikahannya.

Son Hojun. Sahabat Yunho sejak kecil dan tumbuh bersama di Tokyo sebelum akhirnya Yunho memutuskan pindah ke Seoul beberapa tahun silam. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Hojun, Jaejoong sudah merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman. Namja yang hanya menyandang predikat sahabat semasa kecil ini selalu berusaha merebut perhatian Yunho dan terang-terangan menyatakan perang terhadap dirinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

Jaejoong dan Hojun saat ini saling melempar tatapan tajam setelah ditinggal Yunho menuju toilet restoran tempat mereka makan siang. Jaejoong lah yang pertama kali memutus pandangannya dan memilih menghabiskan es krim vanilanya. Baginya menatap namja di depannya ini sangatlah tidak berguna.

"Kau menyukai Yunho?" Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya dan membuat Hojun bertanya kembali dengan menekan suaranya "Apa itu terlihat penting untukmu?" jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Aku menyukai Yunho"

"Apa Yunho juga menyukaimu?" Hojun mengatakannya dengan santai, tapi pertanyaan Jaejoong yang terkesan menyindir membuat emosinya naik kembali. "Sepertinya kau tidak lebih dari sahabat baginya"

"Setidaknya dia menganggapku sebagai sahabat daripada menganggapku sebagai korban tabrak lari yang harus menerima pertanggungjawaban"

Jaejoong menatap Hojun, membuat namja didepannya merasa menang karena berhasil memancing emosinya. "Kami adalah partner yang serasi di ranjang" Ditariknya sedikit kaosnya kearah dada kiri, menampilkan kissmark yang terlihat baru dibuat. "Tidak ada korban tabrak lari yang mendapat pertanggungjawaban seperti ini" Jaejoong kembali memasukkan es krim vanilla kedalam mulutnya, sesekali menyeringai melihat Hojun yang terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu saat dia sudah bosan. Aku sangat mengenal bagaimana sikap Yunho"

Jaejoong tertawa mengejek kali ini "Benarkah? Ahhh.. dia menganggapku sangat spesial saat ini dan lebih mengutamakanku daripada dirimu, apa karena dia sudah bosan denganmu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim!"

Jaejoong membuat gerakan mengunci mulut dengan tangannya tetapi bahunya tidak berhenti naik turun karena menahan tawa.

"Aku bukan tipe seseorang yang suka bermain belakang. Aku menyukai Yunho dan akan membuatnya melihat kearahku, jadi lebih baik kau persiapkan diri mulai sekarang sebelum dia akhirnya mendepakmu"

"Bodoh" desis Jaejoong

_**Flashback end**_

_Cup_

Ciuman Yunho membuat atensi Jaejoong terputus. Senyumnya melebar dan dia sengaja memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan manja. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat tatapan tajam Hojun terarah padanya.

"Boojae, kau tidak ingin menyambut Hojun?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa. Selamat datang Hojun, aku tidak menyangka kau akan hadir dua minggu lebih cepat. Apa ada keperluan lain yang harus kau kerjakan?"

"Yunho akan segera menikah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Aku rasa setelah menikah dia pasti akan sangat sibuk dengan keluarganya"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat mengobrol lebih jauh. "Aku lelah Yun"

"Lebih baik kau tidur, aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam"

"Tapi aku ingin kau memelukku, Yun" Jaejoong merengek, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hojun. Apalagi di tempat yang sama dimana dia juga berada.

"Boojae sayang, Hojun baru saja sampai dari Jepang. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya sendirian?" Jaejoong melirik Hojun yang menahan tawa kemenangannya. Pandangan Jaejoong beralih menatap Heechul seakan meminta pertolongan.

Heechul duduk disalah satu sofa setelah menyuruh salah satu pelayan mengambilkan minum untuknya. Dilihatnya tatapan memohon Jaejoong padanya setelah tidak berhasil memaksa Yunho meninggalkan Hojun. "Akan lebih baik jika Hojun juga beristirahat. Dia pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Jepang, bukan?" Kali ini senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Jaejoong setelah mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Baiklah baiklah. Hojun, aku akan menemani Jaejoong. Lebih baik kau istirahat juga"

"Tentu" Hojun memaksakan senyumnya dan membungkuk sesaat kepada Heechul sebelum pergi menuju kamar tamu yang dipersiapkan untuknya. Sebelum pergi dia bisa melihat Jaejoong mengedipkan satu mata kearahnya dan menyeringai puas.

"Oemma, aku dan Jaejoong ke kamar"

Heechul hanya mengangguk dan melihat keduanya berlalu. Tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang tersenyum samar. Calon menantunya sangat menarik, bahkan di depannya pun dia tidak ragu untuk meminta bantuan mengusir seseorang yang menyukai putranya. Jaejoong membuat orang lain melakukan hal itu untuknya sedangkan dia tetap terlihat sangat bersih. "Yunho benar-benar tidak salah memilih pasangan"

.

.

Jaejoong ada di ruang tamu bersama Heechul saat melihat Yunho terlihat casual tapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan dan kemewahan dari seorang Jung.

"Kau akan kemana, Yun?"

"Hojun mengajakku keliling Seoul oemma, mungkin kami akan ke Mirotic club terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar dua kata terlintas di telinganya. Pertama Hojun, kedua Mirotic. "Tidak! Tetap di rumah atau kau tidur di kamar lain"

"Joongie" / "Boo" Heechul menatap Jaejoong seakan menenangkan sedangkan Yunho lebih kearah protes

"Demi apapun, Yunho! Kau mengatakan akan ke Mirotic club! Tidak!"

"Boojae, tapi…"

"Yunho, kau sudah siap?" ketiganya melihat kearah Hojun yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Pandangan Jaejoong terlihat tidak suka dengan gaya berpakaian Hojun yang terkesan menonjolkan sisi femininnya. Apa Hojun pikir Yunho akan tertarik padanya saat melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu? Jaejoong bersumpah dia akan terlihat jauh memukau dengan pakaian yang dipakai Hojun.

"Yunho tidak akan pergi kemanapun" suara dingin Jaejoong membuat senyum Hojun lenyap. Tsk, dia lupa jika namja yang akan dinikahi Yunho sangat merepotkan.

"Kenapa? Yunho setuju saat aku mengajaknya keliling Seoul. Apa kau mulai membatasi gerak Yunho saat ini?"

"Boojae.."

"Tidak Yun! Kau akan ke Mirotic club tanpa mengajakku? Bagaimana jika besok kau terbangun dengan sosok asing yang telanjang disisimu sedangkan aku semalaman menangis bersama baby karena menunggumu? Tidak!"

"Karena itulah aku mengajak Hojun, Boo. Tidak akan terjadi apapun seperti yang kau takutkan"

"Tidak!"

"Boojae!"

Tatapan Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar Yunho membentaknya. Akalnya masih bisa berpikir jika Yunho pasti reflek melakukannya tapi dia harus memanfaatkan momen ini. "Kau membentakku hanya karena Mirotic?" Nadanya terdengar sangat tinggi saat ini. Sedetik kemudian dia meremas tangan Heechul dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya bergerak seolah-olah meremas perutnya, dan dia membuat ekspresi sedikit kesakitan.

Yunho melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini dan memori kelam malam saat Jaejoong keguguran kembali terlintas.

"Joongie, ada apa denganmu nak?" Heechul terlihat cemas saat Jaejoong meremas tangannya dengan sangat kuat sedangkan Yunho tersentak dengan teriakan Heechul. "Boojae, apa.. apa yang terjadi denganmu sayang? Aku.. aku akan menelpon dokter Lee"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jaejoong menarik nafas dengan hidung dan membuang melalui mulut. Dia melakukan beberapa saat sampai dirasa cukup untuk mengakhiri aktingnya. "Aku ingin istirahat, Yun"

Yunho dengan sigap memapah Jaejoong kedalam kamar mereka. Selama berjalan menuju kamar, Yunho tidak berhenti bertanya apakah semua baik-baik saja. Sampai di kamar pun dia terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan memastikan kekasihnya tertidur. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan sangat kasar, dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga keduanya tetapi tanpa sadar dia jugalah yang hampir membuat kesalahan.

_Cup_

Dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong cukup lama. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf dengan sangat pelan, takut mengganggu tidur kekasihnya. Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur, dia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Jaejoong membuka mata dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yunho adalah mutlak miliknya, tidak seorangpun bisa memiliki kekasihnya itu. Dia akan dan terus melakukan hal apapun sekalipun memainkah perasaan bersalah Yunho.

"Yunho memilih pendamping yang tepat Hojun sshi. Semoga perjalananmu ke Tokyo malam ini menyenangkan" Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Changmin berniat akan ke dapur saat melihat hyungnya berjalan kearah bar mini rumahnya. Dia baru saja sekilas mendengar oemmanya histeris saat bercerita mengenai Jaejoong pada appanya dan sekarang Yunho berjalan menuju bar mini. Otak Changmin yang cerdas berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Niatnya menuju dapur terpaksa ditunda demi menemani hyungnya.

Benar saja saat ini Changmin melihat Yunho yang terlihat melamun sedangkan gelas vodka nya sudah kosong. Entah berapa teguk yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut hyungnya tapi dia beranggapan Yunho tidak akan meminum lebih dari dua teguk mengingat Jaejoong sedang hamil. Changmin memilih duduk tanpa suara di samping hyungnya dan menuang vodka ke dalam gelasnya.

"Aku hampir saja mati, Min" Changmin hanya melirk sekilas tapi tidak menanggapi apapun ucapan hyungnya.

"Kau percaya jika aku dan Jaejoong sering bercinta sejak lama, bukan?"

"Ne"

Setelah jawaban singkat Changmin, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara keduanya selama beberapa menit. Changmin tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut sedangkan jari telunjuk Yunho mengetuk-menetuk gelas.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan Jaejoong pernah keguguran? Apa kau akan percaya?"

Changmin reflek membelalakan mata dan melihat kearah Yunho. Apa dia baru saja mendengar Jaejoong pernah keguguran? Atau telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang salah?

"Dia memang namja tapi untuk masalah kehamilan, dia memiliki resiko yang jauh lebih besar dari yeoja. Malam ini jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, aku benar-benar mati"

"Hyung…" Changmin terus menatap hyungnya dan berkedip beberapa kali, secerdas apapun dia tapi mendengar calon kakak iparnya pernah keguguran ternyata menganggu akal sehatnya. Jika Jaejoong keguguran maka itu anak Yunho juga, bukan? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Satu hal yang sangat jelas dipikirannya, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong keguguran?

"Kau sudah tau masalahnya bukan? Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak sekalipun menyinggung masalah Soojin noona pada Jaejoong, tidak saat dia hamil ataupun sesudah melahirkan" Changmin menelan ludahnya saat tatapan tajam Yunho seakan melumpuhkan sendinya. "Aku tidak peduli jika harus menyimpan rahasia ini sampai mati. Soojin noona tetaplah Soojin noona, siapapun masa lalunya Jaejoong hanya perlu mengenalnya sebagai Soojin."

"Hyung.. tapi mereka.." Changmin belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Yunho tiba-tiba mencengkeram kaos dibagian dadanya. Dia berusaha tenang tapi hyungnya benar-benar terlihat berantakan saat ini.

"_Jaejoongie hyung, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"_ batinnya terus menerus

"Yunho, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya membuat Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya Hojun menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang sangat menjebaknya. Dia berdehem pelan dan meminum vodkanya kembali saat Hojun berdiri diantara mereka.

"Kita jadi pergi?"

"_Sepertinya Hojun hyung mencari mati"_ batin Changmin.

"Maaf Hojun, aku harus memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja malam ini"

"Ya, calon istrimu itu tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak sadar jika dia hanya berakting untuk membuatmu batal pergi denganku? Dia bahkan bisa berjalan dengan benar menuju kamar hyung. Ck, aku sudah menduga dia pasti hanya …"

_**Bough**_

"Hyung!" Changmin menarik badan Yunho yang bersiap memukul Hojun yang sudah terlentang di lantai setelah menerima tinju darinya. "Siapapun di luar, bantu aku!"

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu pada Joongie!" Changmin berusaha menjaga jarak badan Yunho dengan Hojun yang sudah dibantu salah satu pelayan untuk berdiri.

"Dia memang berakting, Yun. Sejak tadi siang pun dia terus berakting untuk mendapat perhatianmu dariku. Dia bahkan menggunakan janinnya yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kau tidak harus mempertanggungjawabkan kehamilannya Yun. Bukan tidak mungkin dia membuka kedua kakinya untuk orang lain"

"Brengsek! Tau apa kau tentang calon istri dan anakku. Keluar kau dari rumahku"

"Lihat, hanya karena namja itu kau bahkan mengusirku Yun"

"Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan tulangmu saat ini juga." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, sahabat macam apa yang menghina Jaejoong juga calon anaknya. "Persahabatan kita tidak lebih karena hubungan bisnis. Pergi kau dari sini!"

Changmin melihat Hojun hanya berdiri dalam diam dan matanya mulai memerah. Aigoo dia sudah cukup kelelahan menahan hyungnya untuk tidak memukul Hojun lagi. "Hyung, lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Yunho hyung tidak main-main dengan ucapannya"

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Changmin dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Changmin sendiri saling memandang dengan pelayan yang membantu Hojun berdiri sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur, tujuan utamanya sebelum terjebak disituasi ini.

Keguguran dan sekarang persahabatan yang retak. Hah, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak harus dia ketahui malam ini.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho yang tengah memandanginya. Dilihat dari cahaya matahari yang belum memasuki kamarnya, sepertinya ini masih cukup pagi. "Kau bisa tidur lagi, Boo" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bermimpi seorang pangeran menatapku terus menerus saat aku tertidur" Yunho merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi doe eyes favoritnya. "Kau sudah menemuinya"

"Ne, dia di depanku saat ini" Keduanya tertawa geli menyadari pembicaraan awal yang aneh di pagi hari.

"Bagaimana kabar baby pagi ini? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Aku merasa seseorang mengusapnya semalaman. Rasa sakitnya seakan hilang arena usapannya" Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya dan memberikan ciuman kilat di dahi Jaejoong. "Maaf membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalamam"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Boo. Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu. Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir jernih semalam"

"Apa kita bisa membahas hal lain? Kau tau aku tidak suka membahas hal-hal seperti itu, Yun. Baby juga tidak suka mendengarnya lagi" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan memainkannya kearah perutnya. "Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku memukul Hojun dan mengusirnya pergi. Persahabatan kami hanya sebatas bisnis" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menutupi senyum bahagianya. "Tapi kenapa Yun? Kalian sudah berteman sejak lama"

"Kita lewati saja pembicaraan ini. Baby tidak akan suka mendengarnya, Boo"

Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan melihat kearah jendela kamar. "Masih sangat pagi" Kepalanya menengok kearah Yunho yang masih melihatnya "Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi baby?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, bukankah Jaejoong adalah pihak yang setuju dengan usul oemmanya untuk tidak melakukan sesi bercinta. "Oemma tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kita melakukannya, aku akan beristirahat penuh hari ini di tempat tidur. Mau mengunjunginya?"

Senyum diwajah Yunho mengembang dengan sempurna. Tanpa bersuarapun Jaejoong pasti sudah tau jawabannya.

Betapapun dinginnya pagi ini di Seoul, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berbagi kehangatan di ranjang. Keduanya bergerak penuh irama menciptakan sensasi luar biasa yang bisa dirasakan dan diraih bersama. Pekikan penuh kenikmatan menjadi akhir kegiatan panas Yunjae di pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hojun tidak akan muncul di chapter chapter mendatang. Entah kenapa rasanya Nari kesel banget sama temen Yunho satu ini. Kerjaannya nempel nama Yunho mulu seolah ngga ada nama lain yang bisa disebut, mana waktu Nari masih demam Yunjaeisback eh dia nongol lagi. -_-

Chapter depan pernikahan..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

.

.

_Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah terdengar 25 menit yang lalu tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Yunho maupun Jaejoong untuk segera pulang. Keduanya masih nyaman bersandar pada pohon rindang di depan lapangan basket sambil sesekali memperhatikan latihan hoobae mereka._

"_Permainan yang buruk" Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunjukkan ekspresi kurang senang saat melihat salah satu hoobaenya terjatuh._

"_Mereka masih pemula, Yun"_

"_Pelatih Kang terlalu memanjakan mereka" _

"_Kau hanya iri karena tidak bisa ikut berlatih. Ujian akhir semakin dekat, jangan berharap pelatih Kang akan mengijinkanmu bergabung dengan mereka"_

"_Peraturan menyebalkan. Kau tau aku tidak bodoh, bukan? Aku pasti bersikap professional pada club. Jadwal pelajaran tambahan tidak akan mengganggu latihanku, bahkan tanpa ikut jadwal pelajaran tambahan pun aku sudah cukup pintar"_

"_Sekarang kau terdengar lebih menyebalkan"_

_Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Jaejoong, mengamati tiap lekukan wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat mendekati sempurna. "Bukankah kau suka saat melihatku berkeringat saat berlatih maupun bertanding? Terlebih saat aku mencetak poin dan semua itu aku persembahkan untukmu"_

_Ttuk_

_Ketukan pelan diberikan Jaejoong pada dahi Yunho, membuat empunya menggerutu pelan. "Apa pelajaran terakhir membuat pikiranmu sedikit terganggu?"_

_Yunho tidak menjawab, dia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring dipaha Jaejoong. Matanya tertutup menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. "Setelah ini kita lulus, apa rencananmu setelah ini?"_

"_Tentu saja kuliah, pabo" Jaejoong mengusap pelan rambut Yunho sambil sesekali mencubit hidung Yunho, memastikan sahabatnya ini tidak tertidur._

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Aku ingin membuat café, karena itulah selama kuliah aku harus menunjukkan pada appa jika aku mampu dan membuatnya bersedia memberikan modal"_

"_Oemma akan memberikan secara cuma-cuma jika kau memintanya"_

"_Dan membuat café impianku terlihat seperti restoran bintang lima yang hanya dinikmati orang kaya? Tidak, terima kasih"_

"_Oemma sangat menyayangimu" gumam Yunho_

"_Bagaimana denganmu, Yun? Apa kau akan menerima saran appa untuk melanjutkan studi ke Amerika?"_

"_Jika itu membuatku berpisah denganmu, tentu saja tidak"_

_Plak_

"_Yak, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho mengelus dahinya yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan sayang dari tangan lembut Jaejoog untuk kedua kalinya_

"_Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Yun"_

"_Apa aku terdengar bercanda? Akhir-akhir ini aku mempunyai mimpi untuk terus berada disampingmu dan berakhir dengan menjadikanmu Jung secara resmi"_

_Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho yang masih terpejam. Dia merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat dari beberapa menit yang lalu._

'_Menjadikanku Jung secara resmi?' Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menampik pikirannya dan berdiri begitu saja membuat Yunho berteriak kesal._

"_Cepat berdiri, Yun. Aku sudah lapar"_

_._

_Yunho mengamati setiap pergerakan Jaejoong yang berdandan di depan meja rias. Tidak berdandan layaknya seorang yeoja, tetapi cukup membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih segar._

"_Aku dengar dari Junsu kau menerima namja itu sebagai kekasihmu?"_

"_Ne" Jaejoong menjawab singkat dan memoleskan lipgloss rasa strawberry pada bibir semerah cerry nya. "Lusa dia akan melakukan wawancara dengan Jung corp, aku akan menemaninya belanja baju sebagai kencan resmi pertama kami" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan memutar badannya pelan, "Bagaimana penampilanku?"_

_Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan menuju almari tempat menyimpan tasnya. Saat memilih tas yang cocok untuk melengkapi penampilannya, Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berbalik._

"_Aku harus pergi, Yun…"_

_Yunho segera membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Tangan Jaejoong yang awalnya berada dipinggang Yunho beralih menjadi memeluk leher Yunho, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menuntut lebih. Pelukan Yunho semakin erat dan dengan perlahan kakinya menuntun Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya menuju ranjang milik Jaejoong. _

_Tangan mereka bergerak terampil melucuti masing-masing pakaian pasangan sampai tidak ada satu penghalangpun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Jaejoong kembali memeluk leher Yunho, melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka yang sempat terhenti. Yunho memutus ciuman mereka dan bergerak turun mengecup leher, dada, kedua nippele, perut, dan berakhir di junior Jaejoong. Kepala Jaejoong bergerak ke kanan dan kiri bahkan sesekali mendongak sambil memekik pelan saat lidah Yunho memanjakan juniornya. Tangan kanan Yunho mengusap ujung nipple Jaejoong sedangkan dua jari tangan kiri Yunho mengaduk ke dalam hole Jaejoong._

_Drrrtt… drrrtttttt_

_Kepalanya menoleh kearah meja nakas saat handphonenya tidak berhenti bordering. Mungkin Hyunjoong sudah menunggunya di depan gedung apartemen saat ini. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kearah handphonenya walaupun tidak mungkin. Posisinya sekarang di tengah ranjang, bahkan tangannya tidak bisa menjangkau lebih dari ranjangnya._

_Yunho berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan berjalan kearah meja nakas, mengambil handphone Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju lemari es di pojok kamar. Bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat nama Hyunjoong di layar handphone Jaejoong. Setelah mengambil sebotol air, Yunho kembali menuju meja nakas samping ranjang dan mengambil botol kecil yang berisikan obat. Mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat Yunho meminumnya._

"_Sekarang semua bergantung denganmu, Boo. Kau pergi atau aku akan meminta siapa saja untuk menemaniku saat ini" Senyuman mengembang di bibir Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong segera beranjak dan meminum obatnya. Tangan Jaejoong pun dengan cekatan merebut handphone dan melempar baterainya._

_Well, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah bisa menolaknya._

.

.

.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memastikan polesan wajahnya tidak mengecewakan. Hari ini dia akan menikah dihadapan puluhan wartawan, tentu dia harus terlihat sangat menawan.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik, Jaejoong sshi"

"Aku kurang suka saat mendengar seseorang memujiku cantik tapi khusus hari ini adalah pengecualian" gumamnya

"Bagaimana kabar pengantin kita pagi ini?" Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Heechul dari pantulan cermin. Dia bisa melihat Heechul membawa satu gelas berisi susu untuknya. Betapa beruntungnya dia, bahkan di hari pernikahannya pun calon mertuanya tidak lupa memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Sedikit gugup tapi aku bisa mengatasinya oemma" Jaejoong meminumnya, sesekali tangannya merapikan gaya rambutnya.

"Akhirnya hari yang oemma tunggu benar-benar datang. Kalian akan menikah dan segera memberi kami cucu yang lucu" Heechul mencium dahi Jaejoong dan memeluknya hangat. "Baru saja kemarin kau datang ke rumah kami sebagai seorang Kim, tapi hari ini kau sudah mengandung seorang Jung"

"Aku tidak akan bisa melewati fase ini jika tanpa ada bantuan dari oemma. Hal yang sangat aku impikan hanyalah keluarga tapi keluarga Jung memberikan lebih. Oemma, aku…"

"Sssstttt.. Kau tidak boleh menangis, setidaknya jangan menangis karena ada ribuan undangan yang akan tertawa bahagia jika melihat matamu membengkak"

"Oemma…" Jaejoong buru-buru menyeka matanya yang sedikit sembab. "Oemma mengingatkanku dengan ribuan undangan dan membuatku gugup lagi" gerutunya

Heechul menggeser kursi dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Gerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan menyuruh para perias untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Joongie, dengarkan oemma. Setelah memasuki aula, kau bukanlah seorang Kim lagi. Akan ada banyak mata yang terus mengawasimu dan berusaha mencari latar belakangmu sekalipun kami sudah berusaha menutupinya dari mereka. Saat mereka sibuk mencari tau siapa kau di masa lalu, tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau bahkan bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari mereka."

Jaejoong mendengarkan setiap perkataan Heechul dengan cermat, dia cukup naïf untuk mendapatkan Yunho sehingga tidak memperhatikan masalah ini. "Apa setiap keluarga billionaire melakukan hal itu, oemma?"

"Jika kau mempunyai anak perempuan atau uke dan ada pengusaha muda yang mempunyai masa depan cerah, apa yang akan kau lakukan selain berusaha menikahkan mereka? Mulai saat ini kau harus lebih kuat. Setidaknya untuk keluarga kecil kalian"

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan erat, "Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan keluargaku oemma. Tidak satupun yang bisa merusaknya ataupun mengganggunya"

"_Great_! Kau benar-benar calon yang sesuai untuk seorang Jung"

.

.

Yunho menyeka keringat di dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tangannya terasa lebih dingin. Hari ini dia akan maju selangkah menjadi seorang kepala keluarga, tentu bukan suatu pekerjaan mudah. Tanggung jawabnya akan semakin bertambah mulai hari ini.

"_Relax_, Yun. Kau terlihat seperti ingin pingsan saat ini" Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun yang terlihat menikmati kegugupannya.

"Kau mudah mengatakannya karena belum pernah berada di posisiku saat ini"

"Menikahi Junsu diusianya saat ini? Dia akan ikut menangis saat melihat anak kami menangis. Aku akan melihat kesiapannya saat bermain dengan anak kalian"

"Ya! Kau pikir anakku bahan percobaan?" Yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, bertindak seolah-olah menyerah.

"Sayang sekali diusia semuda ini kalian akan mempunyai anak, aku mengkhawatirkan malam pertama kalian. Pasti kau tidak bisa menghajarnya seperti sebelumnya"

"Haish Park Yoochun! Ucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku lebih tenang, kau justru membuat pikiranku tidak fokus sama sekali"

"Kau sudah berhasil menjaga Jaejoong selama ini. Kau pasti bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik, Yun. Jangan terlalu gugup, nikmati saja hari ini"

"Setidaknya itu sedikit menenangkan" keduanya tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan pelan

.

.

Aula terbuka, membuat semua mata tertuju pada calon mempelai yang berjalan dengan anggun bersama walinya. Ribuan pasang mata dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong dan pamannya dari layar besar di panggung, menimbulkan pertanyaan besar siapa namja beruntung yang menjadi pendamping pewaris Jung. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengenal paman Jaejoong, terlebih keluarga Jung sangat menjaga privasi keluarga menantunya.

Jaejoong mengamati aula yang terlihat lebih megah daripada kemarin saat melakukan gladi bersih. Ribuan bunga mawar putih mendominasi dekorasi pernikahan mereka yang memodifikasi konsep tradisional modern. Ratusan meja tertata cantik dan mewah dan Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan para tamu –yang tidak dia kenal- tidak teralihkan dari dirinya. Jauh di depannya, dia melihat Yunho sudah menunggu dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Semakin dekat dengan Yunho, Jaejoong baru mengenali beberapa orang. Keluarga paman Kim, keluarga Jung, keluarga dari Heechul, keluarga Soojin, keluarga Junsu, dan keluarga Park.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, menggantikan peran sang paman. Sebelum meninggalkan keduanya, Kim samchon membisikkan permintaan sederhana pada Yunho. "Jaga Joongie kami, nak. Dia segalanya bagi kami" Anggukan yakin dari Yunho membuat Kim samchon menghela nafas lega dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlarut dalam upacara khidmat mengucapkan janji suci untuk sehidup semati. Ketika cincin sudah tersemat dijari manis masing-masing, terlihat kebahagiaan pada keduanya. Jaejoong mengamati cincin bertabur swaroski dan bertahta diamond merah yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin berharga milyaran won yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan dia kenakan selama hidupnya.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di aula saat Yunho menyatukan bibir keduanya setelah dinyatakan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Saranghae… yeobo" Yunho membisikkan kata cinta dan dibalas Jaejoong dengan kecupan kilat untuk keduanya. "Nado"

.

"Lihat istri Jung Yunho, bagaimana bisa dia makan dengan porsi sebanyak itu di hari pernikahannya? Benar-benar memalukan"

"Kau benar, seharusnya dia menjaga nama baik keluarga Jung tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia hanya makan dan makan. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan latar belakangnya"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Heechul oemma benar, setelah ini akan banyak orang membicarakannya tapi bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya di saat dia baru resmi menjadi seorang Jung kurang dari dua jam? Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, mereka terlihat sengaja berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Omo! Lihat apa yang dilakukan Jung Yunho" Jaejoong menatap kearah panggung. Yoochun duduk di depan grand piano sedangkan Yunho memegang mic dan terus tersenyum menatap kearahnya, membuat senyumnya mengembang begitu saja.

Yunho sadar kali ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia akan bernyanyi di hadapan banyak orang. Dia harap suaranya tidak cukup buruk, beberapa minggu terakhir dia sengaja berlatih pada Hero Kim dan Xiah untuk memberikan kejutan pada Jaejoong.

"_My love_" Yunho menghela nafas berat untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Dia berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong menggapainya tanpa ragu dan berdiri menatap dirinya. Yunho bisa membaca gerakan bibir Jaejoong menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dia menggenggam microphone nya dan mulai menyanyikan lirik _beautiful white_ tanpa diiringi alunan piano dari Yoochun.

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece_

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now till my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight _

Yunho berhenti melanjutkan lagunya dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk berjalan menuju panggung. Sesampai di panggung, keduanya tidak tahan untuk tertawa ringan entah karena malu atau sama-sama gugup. Yunho memberi kode kepada Yoochun dan alunan piano mulai terdengar.

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring I _

_Say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all that I believe in_

_With all my heart I mean every word_

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now till my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight _

_Ohhh ohh you look so beautiful in white_

Jaejoong melihat kearah layar di beakangnya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana cahaya lampu membuat tuxedo putih rancangan Christian Dior miliknya terlihat menawan diantara dominasi warna hitam di panggung, termasuk warna tuxedo Yunho.

_So beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

_And if a daughter is what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

_Yeah, and when she falls in love, we'll let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now till my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight _

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

Jaejoong menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan Yunho terasa sangat indah di telinga. Berkali-kali dia membisikkan kata cinta kepada Yunho, dia benar-benar merasa bahagia malam ini.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman mesra untuk istrinya ini. Setelah memutus ciuman mereka, Yunho melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang mic. Menambahkan beberapa kalimat sebelum mengakhiri penampilannya.

"Istriku baru saja mengatakan terima kasih untukku dan menurutku itu sangat lucu. Akulah yang seharusnya mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih untuknya." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, aku merasakan kebahagian yang berlipat setiap bersamanya. Dia membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya, termasuk apa yang aku lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu" Yunho dapat menangkap gerakan mulut Jaejoong yang mengatakan 'kaulah yang terbaik'

"Tangis dan tawa bahagianya adalah tujuanku sedangkan kesedihannya adalah kepedihan untukku. Jika aku memberikan sayuran, dia akan memberiku masakan. Jika aku memberikan rumah, dia akan memberiku keluarga. Jika aku memberikan cinta, dia memberiku dunia" Kali ini Jaejoong refleks menutupi wajahnya karena tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho.

"Kali ini, dia juga memberikan kebahagiaan tak terkira untukku. Untuk kami. Kebahagiaan yang akan mengikat kami selamanya" Yunho menatap semua undangan dan tersenyum bahagia "Istriku, dia sedang hamil saat ini"

.

.

Jaejoong melihat keadaan ranjang hotel yang bersih dari kelopak bunga atau apapun yang akan menganggu kegiatannya dengan Yunho. Kamar hotelnya terlihat sangat normal tanpa ada suasana khas kamar pengantin baru. Setidaknya dia tidak akan gatal-gatal keesokan harinya jika kelopak bunga bertebaran di ranjang mereka.

Dia melepaskan tuxedonya dan mengantungnya dengan rapi di daun pintu almari hotel. Jaejoong mengamati tubuh telanjangnya di depan cermin.

"Jung Jaejoong. Jika seorang Kim Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bagaimana dengan Jung Jaejoong?" Senyumnya terlihat bahagia saat mengingat pernikahannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tangan kanannya menjulur dan memperlihatkan cincin milyaran won yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. "Kau tidak hanya memberikan dunia untukku, Yun. Kau lah yang melengkapi duniaku dengan cintamu"

.

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar hotelnya. Dia sedikit merutuki rekan kerjanya yang menahannya untuk menemani Jaejoong yang sudah kelelahan karena pesta pernikahan mereka. Dia menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan pelan, takut menganggu istirahat Jaejoong.

Seringai tercetak dibibirnya saat melihat Jaejoong terlihat tidur terlentang ditengah ranjang dengan selimut tipis yang menutupi sebatas dadanya. Yunho menebak Jaejoong sedang telanjang saat ini, mengingat tuxedonya yang sudah tergantung rapi.

Dilepasnya semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan menumpuknya begitu saja di sofa terdekat. Yunho memasukkan tubuhnya pada selimut dan memposisikan dirinya berbaring menyamping menatap Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya sedangkan jari telunjuk kirinya mengusap pelan bibir Jaejoong. Turun menuju dada dan mengusap lembut kedua ujung nipple Jaejoong, terus turun membuat gerakan abstrak di perut Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan mengocok lembut junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelinjang dan mendesah pelan saat lidah Yunho ikut mempermainkan ujung nipplenya. Tidak menghisap keseluruhan, hanya memainkan lidahnya diujung nipplenya.

_Bruk_

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjadi berbaring dan berganti menindih tanpa membahayakan perutnya. Kecupan-kecupan intim diberikan Jaejoong disepanjang rahang Yunho dan berakhir di telinganya. "Kau tidak berusaha memperkosa istrimu di malam pernikahan kalian kan… yeobo?"

Yunho tertawa pelan dan mengusap pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sesekali menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggesekkan junior keduanya. "Tentu saja, tidak"

"Kau terlambat" Jaejoong menggigit telinga Yunho lalu mendesah pelan saat kedua junior mereka kembali bergesekan kasar "Aku benar-benar akan tertidur jika kau datang lima menit lebih lama"

Jaejoong menggesekkan junior mereka menjadi lebih cepat, ciuman mereka menjadi lebih intim dan liar, sedangkan kedua jari Yunho sudah bermain-main di hole Jaejoong yang mulai berkedut. Jaejoong memekik pelan saat jari tangan Yunho mulai membuat gerakan teratur. Menginginkan lebih dari tusukan jari, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging membelakangi Yunho. Dihisapnya junior Yunho yang ada di depannya saat ini sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak turun, membuat juniornya menyentuh bibir Yunho.

Yunho merasa dirinya akan keluar jika Jaejoong terus mengoral juniornya. Dia melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Jaejoong dan menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong, memintanya untuk berhenti. Jaejoong merangkak maju beberapa langkah dan menoleh kearah Yunho yang sudah berubah menjadi duduk.

Kedua tangan Yunho membuka bongkahan pantat kenyal milik Jaejoong dan meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual. Lidahnya menjulur dan bermain sebentar di hole Jaejoong, membuat empunya memekik nikmat dan meremas bed cover di bawahnya.

"Yeob… bohhh"

Yunho berhenti bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Desahan Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Tangan kirinya menuntun juniornya memasuki hole Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

Jaejoong mendesis saat junior Yunho mulai memasuki dirinya. Rasanya sangat nikmat mengingat hampir sebulan mereka tidak pernah berhubungan.

"Akkhhh.."

Jaejoong mencengkeram bed cover dan mengupayakan dirinya tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Yunho sendiri bergerak cukup tenang tidak ingin membahayakan kandungan Jaejoong tetapi tidak lupa dengan kenikmatan yang harus mereka raih.

.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho dan mencium Yunho dengan penuh nafsu. Keduanya masih bergerak seirama dengan posisi Yunho menindih Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho saat merasakan dirinya akan segera keluar untuk kesekian kali. "Yunh… " Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala saat Yunho memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menebarkan ciuman di leher jenjangnya.

"Akkhhhhh…" Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dan mengocoknya bersama dengan junior Jaejoong. Semakin cepat kocokannya, semakin erat cengkeraman Jaejoong pada bantal. Dadanya membusung menantang dan kakinya bergerak liar saat merasa dia akan segera klimaks sebentar lagi. Yunho yang mengerti kondisi Jaejoong, mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Nafasnya terengah seiring semakin dekatnya dia ingin keluar.

"Yun!/Jae!" dan berakhirlah kegiatan pertama mereka menggapai puncak kenikmatan bersama setelah dinyatakan sebagai pasangan suami istri resmi.

.

.

Yunho menikmati pemandangan damai di depannya. Nafas Jaejoong yang semula terlihat tenang mulai terusik saat cahaya matahari menyapa matanya. Semua gerakan Jaejoong pagi ini tidak terlepas dari pandangan Yunho.

Keduanya tersenyum saat mata Jaejoong terbuka dan Yunholah yang dilihatnya pertama kali. "Selamat pagi, tidurmu nyenyak?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk leher Yunho. "Sangat nyenyak sampai aku tidak bermimpi apapun"

Kecupan kecupan pendek diberikan Jaejoong pada Yunho sebelum beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, Jaejoong berjalan kearah tumpukan baju Yunho dan memakai kemejanya yang hanya menutupi setengah dari pantatnya.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Yunho mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang yang sudah dihubunginya beberapa saat lalu. "Antarkan sekarang"

Jaejoong baru saja membuka kamar mandi dan tersenyum manis saat melihat Yunho memberikan sebuket bunga lili padanya.

"Bunga yang indah untuk orang yang terlampau indah"

_Cup_

Jaejoong memberikan kecupan singkat pada Yunho sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Kyaaa" pekikan cukup keras reflek keluar dari bibir Jaejoong saat Yunho menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

"Taraaa"

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi balkon. Di depannya mereka sudah tersedia berbagai macam sarapan yang mengundang selera. Yunho sengaja memesan banyak sarapan mengingat nafsu makan Jaejoong yang meningkat akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau mengejutkan ku dengan berbagai hal pagi ini, yeobo"

"Hanya untukmu" Yunho mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan terlebih dahulu?" Jaejoong menatap berbagai makanan di depannya dan menunjuk roti selai strawberry.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong yang menikmati sarapannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibir Jaejoong yang terkena saus steak. "Jika aku tidak tau kau sedang hamil, pasti aku akan mengira perutmu membuncit karena kebanyakan makan"

"Aku tidak benar-benar bernafsu untuk memakannya" Yunho tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi sarapan saat ini. "Maaf, karena aku kita tidak bisa melakukan _honeymoon_"

"Tidak masalah. Kita sudah sering keliling dunia saat kuliah, lagipula aku tidak ingin membahayakan baby jika terjadi apa-apa" Yunho menyeringai melihat arti kedipan mata Jaejoong.

"Setelah makan, kita akan melakukan sesi wawancara dengan salah satu majalah bisnis. Baju kita sudah dikirim oemma pagi tadi" Yunho memberikan segelas susu kehamilan untuk Jaejoong setelah istrinya itu menyelesaikan sarapannya porsi keempatnya.

"Wawancara?" Jaejoong menerima gelas dari Yunho tapi tidak segera meminumnya.

"Bukan pertanyaan yang berat. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan tentang pernikahan kita" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan meminum susu kehamilannya.

.

.

Yunho berdehem menahan tawa saat melihat Jaejoong berkonsentrasi dengan pertanyaan yang dikirim asistennya. Sesekali Jaejoong bertanya apakah jawabannya sudah sesuai atau belum. Jaejoong terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sampai tidak menyadari kemana tujuan mobil mereka. Saat pintu mobil terbuka, dia cukup heran melihat rumah yang sangat megah berada di depannya. "Apa kita akan melakukan wawancara di dalam? Kita tidak melakukan wawancara di perusahaan?"

"Ikuti saja yeobo" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk di mobil golf yang menjemput mereka.

"Apa kita akan melakukan wawancara sambil bermain golf, yeobo?"

"Apa kau kurang nyaman?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan walaupun nyatanya dia cukup gugup karena pertama kali melakukan wawancara "Jangan terlalu tegang, kau pasti akan menikmatinya" Yunho ingin mencium bibir Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat menolaknya.

"Terlalu banyak orang di sini"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita suami istri. Akan lebih bagus jika kita terlihat sangat mesra sebagai pengantin baru" Yunho kembali memajukan wajahnya dan kali ini Jaejoong tidak menolaknya. Ciuman Yunho terputus saat merasakan mesin mobil berhenti. "Kejutan untukmu yeobo"

Jaejoong menatap kearah depan dan terkejut melihat keluarga inti dan sahabat-sahabatnya berada di sini. Dia bisa melihat Hero Kim dan Uknow juga hadir diantara puluhan orang yang tidak sampai lima puluh orang.

"Pesta pernikahan kita bersama orang-orang yang akan membuatmu nyaman sepanjang hari. Tidak ada media yang akan meliput kita di sini" Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho, betapa beruntungnya dia saat ini mendapatkan suami yang sangat memperhatikannya. Dari awal dia memang kurang nyaman dengan konsep pernikahan yang diatur oleh Heechul, terlalu banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal dan kurang bisa berinteraksi dengan rekan kerja Yunho.

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada lengan kanan Yunho. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat pesta kebun di depannya saat ini. Tidak ada panggung, lighting, atau kemewahan layaknya pesta mereka kemarin. Suasana yang tercipta menonjolkan sisi kelurga dengan konsep minimalis elegan ditambah dengan latar belakang rumah mewah di belakang mereka.

"Kau tau, Yun. Jika dilahirkan untuk kesekian kalinya pun aku berharap untuk terus bersamamu apapun keadaannya" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong cukup lama, pemandangan yang terlampau indah yang sayang jika tidak diabadikan oleh asisten kelurga Jung.

Sepanjang acara, Jaejoong tidak berhenti tersenyum ataupun tertawa lepas. Berbeda dengan pesta kemarin yang cukup membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terlalu lepas. Pipinya terkadang merona mendengar godaan dari keluarganya tentang statusnya barunya sebagai nyonya Jung. Dia juga tidak segan untuk melakukan selfie terlebih bersama Hero Kim yang terkenal suka melakukan selfie.

Soojin berjalan menuju Jaejoong sambil menggendong Yoobin. "Pesta yang menyenangkan, Joongie" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Soojin dan merentang kedua tangannya, memeluk singkat Soojin dan menggoda Yoobin yang terus tertawa menanggapi Jaejoong. "Saat ini media pasti menyesal hanya mengetahui pesta mewah kalian semalam, pesta hari ini terasa lebih menyenangkan. Aku tidak takut melepaskan Yoobin dan berlari kesana kemari"

"Dan semua orang di luar sana akan semakin membenciku karena cemburu dengan perlakuan Yunho"

"Mama, aku ingin bermain bersama papa" Soojin menurunkan Yoobin dari gendongannya dan mengaasi Yoobin yang berlari menuju appanya. "Bagaimana kandunganmu, Joongie? Apa kau masih mual-mual di pagi hari?"

"Tidak separah minggu-minggu pertama, noona. Mungkin karena appanya menjaganya dengan sangat baik"

Yunho mencari dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini dan ekspresinya menjadi serius saat melihat istrinya berbicara santai dengan Soojin. Dia berjalan menuju istrinya tapi Changmin menahan lengannya, "Setidaknya biarkan mereka berbicara, hyung. Soojin noona tau dimana harus menempatkan dirinya" Changmin memberikan segelas wine pada Yunho dan tersenyum menang saat Yunho berjalan berlawanan arah dengan posisi Jaejoong.

.

.

Pesta yang dimulai tengah hari itu tidak terasa sampai senja mendominasi langit Seoul. Yunho menuntun Jaejoong yang terlihat kepayahan menuju ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan tamu undangan yang maklum dengan perubahan tenaga Jaejoong semenjak hamil.

"Yeobo, apa kita akan menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Tentu. Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal di sini"

Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap Yunho penuh selidik. "Bukannya kau hanya menyewa tempat ini?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong, memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi mulus istrinya "Hadiah untukmu, yeobo. Kau bisa melihat rumah ini besok, sekarang yang kau butuhkan hanyalah istirahat" Yunho kembali menuntun Jaejoong menuju lift dan berjalan ke kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Jaejoong mengamati setiap ujung kamar mereka dan tersenyum puas melihat design yang sangat mencerminkan dirinya dan Yunho. "Aku akan membuat susu untukmu" Yunho baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah tapi Jaejoong menariknya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho. "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku sendirian seperti kemarin malam kan, yeobo?"

_Cup_

Yunho memberikan kecupan sensual di bibir Jaejoong "Tentu saja tidak, yeobo" Jari telunjuk kiri Jaejoong membuat gerakan abstrak di leher Yunho, "Aku ingin mandi…" gigitnya dagu Yunho dan mengecupnya pelan "…bersama"

"Nggghhhhh" keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman penuh gairah yang membuncah. Tangan kanan Yunho menuntun kaki kiri Jaejoong untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. "Yeobohhh" Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya seperti koala dalam gendongan Yunho dan meremas rambut Yunho penuh nafsu.

Kaki Yunho perlahan memasuki kamar mandi, malanjutkan gerakan intim sensual mereka di dalam kamar mandi seperti keinginan Jaejoong. Sambutan yang menyenangkan untuk rumah baru mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati tubuh telanjangnya di depan cermin besar kamarnya. Beberapa kali dia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan kiri, mengamati perutnya yang semakin besar di usia kehamilannya yang memasuki minggu ke-20. Tangannya mengusap perut bawahnya dan mendesah pelan. Dia bahagia melihat pertumbuhan calon bayinya tetapi sedikit menggerutu melihat tumpukan lemak mulai menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong. Sudah beberapa hari ini istrinya selalu menggerutu melihat tumpukan lemak yang dianggap mengganggu penampilannya. Sekalipun Yunho mengatakan betapa indahnya Jaejoong tapi tetap tidak bisa membuat istrinya merasa puas.

"Kau lihat, yeobo, lenganku semakin membesar. Ah lihat juga pahaku! Aish, aku makan untuk baby tetapi kenapa justru aku yang semakin membesar."

"Hal itu wajar, yeobo. Setelah melahirkan, tubuhmu akan kembali ke ukuran semula" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengusap perutnya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kabar baby pagi ini?"

"Dia pasti tertawa mendengar gerutuan oemmanya pagi ini" Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dari pantulan cermin dengan mata sembab, "Semakin hari aku akan semakin gemuk. Aku tidak akan menarik lagi untukmu, Yun. Belum lagi setelah melahirkan, akan ada bekas jahitan di perutku"

_Mood swing!_

"Apa kau menganggap aku mencintaimu karena fisikmu?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Apa kau mencintaiku karena fisikku?" Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dan menimbulkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Yunho

"Tentu saja aku pertama kali karena fisikmu karena mataku hanya menangkap fisikmu sedangkan aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku baru mencintaimu setelah seiring waktu menyadari aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari siapapun"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bahu Jaejoong, "Jika aku mencintaimu hanya karena fisik, kenapa aku tidak berkencan dengan model atau artis sebelum menikah denganmu? Karena perasaan nyaman tidak ditentukan dari fisik, yeobo. Kita akan tumbuh menua tersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai salah satu dari kita menutup mata"

"Yeobo" Jaejoong kurang nyaman saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho

"Bekas jahitan di perutmu kelak justru membuatku semakin mencintaimu dan memberi keindahan sempurna untukmu, yeobo. Kau tidak egois dengan mempertahankan fisikmu tapi memberikanku kebahagiaan dengan bekas jahitan di perutmu" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Jaejoong "Bahkan dengan resiko kehamilan untuk namja, kau tetap menjaga baby kita dengan sangat baik"

"Merasa lebih baik?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar kalimat Yunho. "Berjanji padaku tidak ada gerutuan lagi, yeobo. Baby tidak akan suka mendengarnya" Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

Suasana café Coffee Cojjee saat ini cukup lenggang. Hyunjoong duduk di piggir kaca, mengawasi setiap mobil yang memasuki tempat parkir di depan gedung. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pemilik café keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk.

Dia megamati setiap pergerakan Jaejoong dari pintu masuk sampai terhenti karena ucapan salah satu pegawainya. Mungkin menyampaikan pesan agar Jaejoong menemuinya. Pandangan Jaejoong terarah ke Hyunjoong dan berjalan ragu menuju arahnya.

"Apa kabar, Jaejoong shhi?" Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong ragu dan duduk di depan namja berstatus mantan namjachinggunya.

"Sedikit terkejut melihatmu di sini. Apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku mengambil cutiku"

Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas dan memberikan tatapan menilai, "Untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Memberikan ucapan selamat pernikahan yang tertunda" Hyunjoong tersenyum mengejek "Tiga bulan yang lalu, bukan?" Tatapannya beralih pada perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa Hyunjoong memperhatikan perutnya langsung menutupi dengan tas.

"Jika itu saja yang ingin kau ucapkan, aku kembali ke kantorku"

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar Yunho mengatakan kau sudah hamil saat menikah dengannya. Tapi sepertinya perutmu lebih besar dari kehamilan berusia tiga bulan. Biar aku menebaknya.. 4 bulan? Ah mungkin lebih lama, 5 bulan? Setidaknya kau mulai berhubungan dengannya 6 bulan yang lalu, bisa jadi lebih lama dari itu" Tangannya mengepal mengingat mereka baru saja berpisah 4 bulan yang lalu dan kehamilan Jaejoong sudah lebih lama dari itu. Dia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan saat ini.

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mendengarkan ucapanmu yang berbelit-belit"

Hyunjoong tersenyum dan menyesap kopinya "Maaf, aku lupa jika kau sudah sibuk sekarang. Menjadi seorang Jung memang memberi perubahan besar kepadamu" Jaejoong membuang mukanya saat ini, berurusan dengan Hyunjoong benar-benar akan dia hindari setelah ini "Aku menerima permintaan oemmaku untuk mulai berkencan dengan yeoja pilihannya. Aku sadar apa yang dikatakan oemma memang benar. Tidak ada masa depan untuk hubungan sesama jenis"

Jaejoong menatap tajam namja di depannya. Berani-beraninya dia mengungkit hal itu kembali.

"Kalian mungkin bahagia karena kau bisa memberikan keturunan tapi pernahkah kau berpikir tentang psikis calon anakmu Jaejoong shhi?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti putraku, terlebih dari orang-orang sepertimu" Hyunjoong tertawa pelan dan menyeringai, "Orang yang menyakitinya justru kau sendiri, Jaejoong sshi. Dia akan dihantui perasaan benci karena terlahir dari namja sepertimu. Dia akan tumbuh di lingkungan normal, bagaimana psikisnya jika teman-temannya menghinanya karena terlahir dari pasangan sesama jenis. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada terlahir dari keluarga miskin"

Jaejoong tersentak saat ini. Ucapan Hyunjoong mengenai tepat diulu hatinya. Dia berdiri dan menatap tepat di kedua mata Hyunjoong yang terlihat puas melampiaskan sakit hatinya. "Kau.. kau pikir apa yang akan dirasakan oleh anakmu? Dia memang terlahir dari pasangan normal tapi hatinya akan jijik mengetahui fakta appanya mengejar-ngejar seorang namja. Dia.." Jaejoong sedikit menekan perutnya yang terasa mulai sakit, ".. dia akan merasa dilahirkan hanya karena ambisi halmoninya" Dia pergi meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang terlihat menahan emosi, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Perutnya semakin sakit saat dia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Jaejoong berhenti dan menahan dirinya didinding depan ruangannya. Kakinya terasa lemas, membuatnya merosot jatuh terduduk. "Akhh.."

"Jaejoong sshi!" Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara pegawai menghampirinya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Jaejoong melihat darah keluar dari kedua ujung pahanya. Tidak, tidak lagi. Jaejoong tidak ingin masa lalu kembali terulang dan merengut calon bayinya.

"Yun..ho"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Rose

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne ****J**

Happy reading!

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu orang, Jung Jaejoong, istrinya. Dia sempat merutuki kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan handphone selama rapat dengan jajaran direksi, menggantikan appanya yang sedang ke New York bersama eommanya.

"_Yak Jung Yunho, dimana kau sekarang? Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Joongie pendarahan setelah bertemu dengan namja Kim itu"_

Voice note yang dikirim Junsu langsung mengacaukan pikirannya dan tidak sengaja membentak sopirnya karena dianggap pelan dalam mengemudi.

Kepala pelayan rumahnya membungkuk saat melihat Yunho setengah berlari menuju arahnya. Lebih tepatnya menuju kamar inap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

"Nyonya baru saja tidur, Tuan. Dokter sudah memeriksanya dan tidak ada hal serius pada kandungannya. Tuan muda Yoochun dan Junsu menunggu di dalam. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung akan segera pulang menggunakan jet pribadi sedangkan tuan muda Changmin akan kemari setelah pulang kuliah"

"Namja Kim itu?"

"Dia ada di dalam" Kepala pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Yunho begitu melihat kepalan tangan Yunho

.

Objek pertama yang menarik perhatian Yunho begitu memasuki kamar inap istrinya adalah Hyunjoong. Namja itu duduk di sofa dan terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terbaring di ranjang dengan tatapan bersalah.

_Srek_

_Bough_

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku!" Yunho menarik kaos Hyunjoong dan melayangkan pukulan untuk kedua kalinya. Yoochun berusaha menarik badan Yunho sedangkan Junsu tidak tertarik untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Yunho, ini di rumah sakit. Tenanglah sedikit"

"Kau! Jika ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada calon anakku dan Jaejoong, akan kuhabisi kau dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Jaejoong terusik mendengar keributan di kamarnya. Dia baru saja tertidur setelah Junsu meyakinkannya jika kandungannya baik-baik saja. "Yunho, Joongie bangun!"

"Yeobo!" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tidak diinfus. Dia meletakkan dahinya diatas dahi Jaejoong, sesekali mengecup dahi Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis.

"Aku takut sekali, yeobo"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Baby sangat kuat sama seperti oemmanya"

"Aku melihat darah, aku benar-benar takut"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, yeobo. Aku di sini" Yunho menatap kedua mata Jaejoong dan jari tangannya mengusap air mata Jaejoong. "Aku percaya padaku, kan?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium lembut dahi Jaejoong cukup lama.

Hyunjoong tetap berada diposisinya saat melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dia melihat bagaimana takutnya Jaejoong kehilangan anaknya dan semua karena dirinya. Pandangannya teralih pada Junsu yang menatapnya sangat tajam dan penuh kebencian. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari jika dia kehadirannya tidak diharapkan di sini, Hyunjoong berjalan keluar kamar.

.

Yoochun mengikuti Hyunjoong keluar dari kamar. Dia berhenti saat Hyunjoong berhenti di depan lift dan berbalik menatapnya. "Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan"

Yoochun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Lalu?"

"Ini memang salahku, tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Aku tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun. Aku hanya menyelesaikan apa yang dimulai oleh Yunho padaku"

"_Dude_, dia bosmu"

"Tidak lagi. Besok surat pemecatanku akan dipajang dipapan pengumuman setiap divisi"

"_Yeah, _Yunho akan melakukannya tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Dia pernah berada di posisimu, berusaha bekerja agar mesin penghangat ruanganmu masih berfungsi di tengah musim dingin"

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan memberikan surat pengunduran diri"

"Terdengar lebih bijak" ucap Yoochun penuh ejekan "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kau melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam? Jaejoong sudah menemukan kebahagiannya dan aku turut menyesal jika itu bukan dirimu. Jaejoong lebih memilih seseorang yang lebih kaya, lebih berpengaruh, dan lebih mecintainya"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Mengejek? _Come on, dude._ Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau hampir membunuh Jaejoong jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya? Membunuh Jaejoong sama saja membunuh Yunho. Itu artinya, keluarga Jung tidak akan mempunyai belas kasihan sedikitpun untuk semua keluargamu. Apa kau tidak berpikir sejauh itu? Selain itu…" Yoochun menyeringai "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Junsu karena kesedihan Jaejoong, bukan hanya keluarga Jung tetapi aku pasti ikut menghancurkan kalian"

"Tidak mengherankan bagi kalian nyawa hanya sebuah permainan"

"Tidak jika lawan kami masih mempunyai otak untuk berpikir"

_Tting_

Lift terbuka memperlihatkan Changmin yang masih membawa ransel kuliahnya. "Ada apa, hyung?" Dia menerka terjadi pembicaraan yang kurang menyenangkan saat ini. Apa dia berada di waktu yang salah?

"Pikirkan apa yang aku ucapkan" Sebelum Yoochun berbalik ke kamar Jaejoong, dia menatap Hyungjoong sekali lagi, "Dan surat pengunduran dirimu, aku sarankan kau kirim siang ini"

.

.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong dan merapikan selimutnya. Dia melihat Yoochun masih sibuk dengan handphonenya sedangkan Junsu sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. "Mau segelas kopi?"

Yoochun mematikan handphone nya dan melihat Junsu yang terlihat pulas "Tentu"

.

Asap mengepul dari alat pemanggangan. Empat porsi daging sapi di malam hari bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk dua namja yang melewatkan makan siang. Yunho menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyuapi dan menenangkan Jaejoong sedangkan Yoochun memastikan Junsu baik-baik saja melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Lucu sekali. Kita memastikan mereka makan dengan baik tapi kita justru baru menyadari melewatkan dua waktu makan dan terdampar di sini tengah malam" Yoochun memasukkan daging sapi dan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terimakasih menjaga Junsu, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu berisik hari ini" keduanya tertawa dan kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Sepertinya empat prosi kurang untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Yunho mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun "Mengetahui istrimu dan kandungannya sedang dalam bahaya sedangkan dirimu masih sibuk memperkaya pundi-pundi emasmu"

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya dan meneguk minumannya "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika hal itu terjadi lagi"

"Lagi?" Yoochun melihat jam tangannya "Baiklah saat ini tengah malam. Jaejoong dan Jusnu akan tertidur pulas malam ini, setidaknya jika kau ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat baik" Dia memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya "Hanya mendengar. Tidak bersifat memaksa"

"Jika ada suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya siang tadi, aku tidak tau apakah rasa daging ini akan tetap sama jika aku memakannya saat ini"

"Secara teknis mungkin kau tidak akan menyelesaikan satu suapan"

"Sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik, Yoochun. Begitu juga dengan cinta.. tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Menarik. Kau tau? Setiap kali Junsu menceritakan bagaimana intimnya persahabatan kalian, aku berpikir mungkin kalian sudah melakukan hal melebihi sekedar sex. Dia selalu memukulku setiap aku mengatakan hal ini tapi dia berubah malam itu. Junsu sangat tenang saat mengatakan Jaejoong hamil, terlebih dari itu dia sangat lega karena itu anakmu"

Yunho mengeringai "Apa namja itu memiliki peluang untuk menghamili Jaejoong? Namja itu terlalu mudah dimanfaatkan Jaejoong. Obsesi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Semua orang mengetahui hal ini kecuali namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong yang tidak pernah terlepas dariku tiba-tiba saja setuju menjalin hubungan dengannya? Jaejoong memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik begitu juga denganku. Aku hanya mengakhirinya dengan lebih manis menurut versiku"

Yoochun bertepuk tangan pelan, "Keluarga Jung sangat beruntung memiliki putra sulung sepertimu. Jenius dengan cara bermain yang tenang dan rapi walaupun beberapa hal di luar keinginan kita terjadi, seperti hari ini" Yoochun meneguk minumannya dan memperhatikan Yunho yang masih memasukkan beberapa daging ke mulutnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di hari pertama mereka berkencan?"

"Hari pertama?" Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar "Jika aku berhasil mencegah Jaejoong meminum obatnya, malam ini aku sudah mengganti popok putraku"

_Ckkrang_

Sumpit yang dipegang Yoochun terjatuh di atas alat pemanggang daging "Yunho, jangan katakan padaku itu bukan pertama kali kalian melakukannya" Yoochun mengumamkan kata omo beberapa kali saat melihat senyum Yunho "Jaejoong, kau benar-benar…"

.

.

Junsu mengusap perut Jaejoong perlahan, merasakan kehadiran makhluk kecil di perut sahabatnya "Dia sangat tenang"

"Ya, dia baru saja mendapat makan tentu saja sangat tenang"

"Kemarin benar-benar buruk. Keadaan café sangat ramai saat mereka melihatmu duduk di lantai dengan darah di sana. Aku tidak dapat berpikir apapun saat salah satu pegawai menggendongmu ke mobil, aku hanya fokus pada.. kau tau kan maksudku?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa pada bayiku. Penyelesalan itu akan selalu membayangimu, Suie. Sejauh apapun aku menghindar, aku tidak akan bisa lari dari masa lalu. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang sama lagi" Junsu menatap sendu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat menatap lurus ke depan, seolah mengingat memori lama. Tapi Junsu menebak mungkin Jaejoong mengingat insiden kemarin.

"Tapi semua baik-baik saja. Jung Jr sangat kuat menjaga dirinya dan ibunya" remasan tangan Junsu pada tangan kiri Jaejoong membuat lamunan masa lalu saat kehilangan bayi pertamanya terputus.

"Suie.." keduanya tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Junsu, Jaejoong merasa bersalah saat melihat sahabatnya saat ini. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang tidak bisa dia katakan pada sahabatnya sekalipun mungkin itu tidak akan mengubah persahabatan mereka. "… apa yang akan aku lakukan jika tidak ada dirimu"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kita baru kenal satu bulan yang lalu di gay bar"

"Kita bertemu empat tahun yang lalu di gay bar"

"Dari awal aku sudah menebak jika Yunho adalah kekasihmu. Kalian terlihat sangat.. dekat?"

Obrolan keduanya terputus dan pandangan mereka teralihkan pada namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Jaejoong di rawat. Hyunjoong, namja itu, berdiri dengan wajah sangat tenang atau pura-pura tenang.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Junsu sudah berdiri berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Jaejoong"

"Dia baik-baik saja jika kau tidak ada di sini. Keluar sebelum aku berteriak pada petugas keamanan"

"Setidaknya berikan aku waktu lima menit untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Aku bukan orang sebaik itu"

"Suie, biarkan dia bicara" Junsu menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak setuju "Setidaknya lima menit setelah itu kau harus membawanya keluar"

Junsu menatap Hyunjoong dengan angkuh "Lima menit" ketika Hyunjoong berjalan satu langkah, satu tangan kanan Junsu menjulur kearahnya "Tidak! Berhenti di tempatmu, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kau akan melukainya dua kali"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya hal itu, apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Waktumu terus berjalan, aku tida keberatan jika kau menghabiskan lima menit dengan berdebat denganku"

Hyunjoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kim Junsu bukan namja yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong yang, sialnya, sibuk menatap objek lain di dalam kamar. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena kebodohanku kemarin. Aku merasa selama ini apa yang terjadi diantara kita bisa dipertahankan sampai akhirnya aku menyadari jika.. aku tidak cukup pantas untuk mendampingimu. Jaejoongie aku.." Hyunjoong mengamati pergerakan tangan Jaejoong yang mengusap lembut perutnya, suatu penolakan lembut atas kehadirannya di sini saat ini. "… aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan keluarga Jung."

"Hyunjoong sshi" Jaejoong menatap namja yang terlihat kacau saat ini. Bekerja di perusahaan besar adalah impian orang tuanya yang terlalu membanggakan dirinya, mungkin hal itu cukup berpengaruh baginya "Keluarga Jung mungkin tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kau lakukan, semoga kau bisa menata hidupmu lebih baik setelah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tidak denganmu ataupun keluargamu"

"Bahkan sebagai teman?"

"Apapun itu"

Hyunjoong tersenyum miris dan menunduk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan kembali?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh ejekan "Tidak. Dia hatinya terlalu lemah untuk itu, Suie"

.

.

Seoul memasuki musim Semi saat Jaejoong merintih di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dia sedang menyelesaikan soal matematika sambil memakan salad buah saat perutnya terasa sakit, lebih sakit dari kontraksi yang biasa dia terima. Dia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan tapi perutnya tetap merasa sakit. "Siapapun di sana, bisakah kalian menolongku?"

Kepala pelayan Jang mendekati Jaejoong dan langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berkeringat. "Nyonya.." Jaejoong merintih kesakitan dan memanggil-manggil nama Yunho sambil memegangi perutnya sedangkan pelipis dan lehernya dipenuhi keringat. "Cepat katakan pada sopir untuk menyiapkan mobil, Nyonya akan segera melahirkan" Kepala pelayan Jang menunjuk setiap pelayan yang berada di ruang tamu bersamanya "Ambilkan kursi roda untuk Nyonya" "Ambil tas perlengkapan persalinan Nyonya di kamar bayi" "Hubungi rumah sakit, katakan pada dokter Lee Nyonya akan melahirkan" "Sisanya hubungi Tuan Yunho dan lainnya"

.

.

Jaejoong masih lemas saat tersadar dari bius. Dia meraba perutnya yang sudah rata tetapi meninggalkan rasa perih saat disentuh.

"_Hi_, _sleeping beauty_"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan suaminya. Kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sehat. Sangat sehat. Hanya ada satu yang kurang dari dirinya"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat panik saat ini, rasanya dia ingin segera memeluk putranya.

"Dia belum mempunyai gigi"

"Yak!" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho. "Kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir"

"Dia baik-baik saja, yeobo. Setelah ini aku akan membawanya kemari"

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menangis. Dia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, putranya lahir dengan selamat tanpa kurang apapun. Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong cukup lama, matanya juga terpejam karena menangis bahagia.

Pemandangan penuh cinta tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan setiap orang yang berada di ruangan Jaejoong.

.

Yunho memegangi dadanya yang berdebar sangat kencang saat ini. Digendongannya terdapat bayi yang tertidur pulas seolah tidak terganggu apapun di sekitarnya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Jaejoong, tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada putranya. Bagaimanapun dia baru pemula dan menggendong bayi seperti ini masih terasa asing baginya.

Changmin menunggu di depan pintu untuk membukakan Yunho. Mulutnya juga menganga melihat bayi yang tertidur pulas digendongan hyungnya. Tangannya menepuk punggung Yunho pelan, "Aku tau tanggungjawabku bertambah, aku akan berupaya lebih keras mulai saat ini" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu, hyung"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari bibir jahil dongsaengnya "Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku bangga padamu. Gen super keluarga kita benar-benar menurun sempurna pada putramu. Aku kira dia akan terlihat lebih manis seperti oemmanya, tetapi kau mengambil semuanya hyung. Sempurna!"

Mendengar ucapan Changmin, membuat rasa bangga bertambah pada dirinya. Gen super, sepertinya tidak buruk. Dia mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk membuka pintu untuknya.

.

Jaejoong mengamati setiap pergerakan Yunho saat memasuki ruangan. Tangannya tanpa sadar menjulur saat melihat putranya didekapan Yunho. Heechul yang melihat betapa kakunya Yunho turut membantu Yunho memberikan putranya pada gendongan Jaejoong.

"_Hi, _jagoan. Tampan sekali, hmm?" Senyum itu tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Jaejoong. 35 minggu dia merasakan putranya di dalam dirinya, saat ini dia bisa mendekap putranya.

"Benar-benar mirip denganmu, Yun" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul. Putranya benar-benar mirip appanya. "Dia tidak mewarisi apapun dariku, oemma"

"Itu artinya kau harus melahirkan lagi jika ingin putra mirip denganmu"

"Jaejoong hyung belum sampai sehari melahirkan dan oemma sudah merencanakan putra kedua?"

"Jika itu hyungmu, aku bisa menjamin taun depan Jaejoong akan berada di ruangan ini lagi" Heechul mengucapkannya dengan santai. Keduanya berdebat kecil sedangkan objek yang mereka debatkan justru mempunyai dunia sendiri saat ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membandingkan setiap detail wajah putra mereka. Yunho mengatakan betapa tenangnya putra mereka selesai dibersihkan perawat. Membandingkan sikap putra mereka dengan Hangeng yang dikenal sangat tenang.

"Junsu terus mengomeliku saat kau masih tertidur. Dia protes bagaimana bisa baby lahir dua minggu lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Dia dan Yoochun akan segera pulang setelah urusan di Prancis selesai"

"Dia pasti akan berisik saat melihat baby. Bagaimana dengan namanya, kau sudah memilih nama untuk putra kita?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan satu nama karena mempertimbangkan suatu alasan" Jaejoong menatap heran suaminya "Jung Daehan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jung Daehan?" tidak hanya Jaejoong, tetapi Hangeng, Heechul, dan Changmin cukup heran mendengarnya. _Yunho memberi nama putra pertamanya Republik?_

"Kita bisa memberi nama putra kedua kita Jung Minguk" Yunho mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh semangat seolah putra kedua didapatkan dengan mudah.

"Kau dengar itu Changmin, Yunho juga sudah merencanakan memiliki putra kedua saat ini" Heechul terdengar senang mendengarnya sedangkan Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat mendengar alasan suaminya.

"Yeobo…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan lalu menatap putranya "Baiklah.. Jung Daehan, tapi kita sudah membahasnya bukan. Aku ingin memberi waktu lebih banyak untuk putra pertama kita"

"Tentu" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan Daehan dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Musim dingin menyapa Seoul saat ini. Salju mulai turun menutupi setiap jalan dan mulai memakai baju bertumpuk-tumpuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Pagi yang dingin di Seoul tetapi tidak menganggu pasangan muda Jung yang masih nyaman tidur di kamar dengan mesin penghangat. Sang Nyonya rumah masih terlihat sangat nyaman berada diperaduannya terlebih di pelukan hangat suaminya.

_Klik_

Sedetik setelah suara remote berbunyi, tirai kamar tersebut tertutup lagi, membuat ruangan menjadi lebih gelap. Yunho sengaja menutup tirai agar tidak menganggu tidur Jaejoong dengan suara angin di luar. Setidaknya memberi waktu lebih lama untuk Jaejoong beristirahat. Sepuluh menit menikmati wajah tenang Jaejoong, saat ini Jaejoong mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dan tidur membelakanginya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah delapan"

"Hmmm" Jaejoong menggumam pelan. Hari Minggu dan salju, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Daehan mungkin juga masih tertidur, putranya terbiasa bangun pukul delapan. Yunho mengecup setiap jengkal bahu Jaejoong yang telanjang di depannya membuat Jaejoong kembali bergumam.

"Soojin noona akan berkunjung, kau tidak ingin menyambutnya seperti biasa?"

"Yun aku sangat lelah. 10 menit lagi" Jaejoong menggumam dan kembali terlelap. Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, jari telunjuknya tidak sengaja menyentuh jahitan di perut Jaejoong.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Hmmm?"

"Jahitanmu"

"Jarang"

Yunho menatap datar punggung istrinya. Dia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menempelkan dahinya pada punggung Jaejoong. Beberapa kali dia melihat Jaejoong meringis saat merasakan sakit pada jahitannya, tentu saja Jaejoong melakukannya dengan diam-diam. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho merasa khawatir pada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, yeobo. Sangat mencintaimu"

Gumaman Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup bahu Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Soojin merasa kaku saat berada di ruangan bersama Yunho. Dia merasa Yunho sedikit berubah kepadanya. Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, berbeda dengan hubungan Soojin dengan Changmin yang terasa lebih seperti noona-dongsaeng, Yunho lebih menjaga jarak dengan Soojin.

"Berapa lama noona berada di Seoul?"

"Hanya dua hari. Selebihnya kami akan merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarga Insung, Yoobin juga ingin ke Gongju untuk beberapa hari."

"Gongju?" Mata Yunho menyipit mendengar nama kota tenpat Jaejoong dilahirkan, dibuang, dan dibesarkan. Bukan kota yang memiliki kenangan manis untuk Jaejoong. "Aku tidak pernah tau noona memiliki kerabat di sana, kenapa Yoobin mendadak ingin ke sana?"

"Ahh itu.." Soojin tersenyum kaku, "Di sana memiliki beberapa tempat wisata yang menarik jadi Yoobin setuju untuk berlibur beberapa hari di sana"

"Aku sangat membenci kota itu sekalipun kota itu mempertemukanku dengan Jaejoong" Tatapan Yunho yang sangat intens membuat Soojin merasa terintimidasi saat ini.

"Yunho hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan …"

"Tidak. Masih banyak kota yang memiliki tujuan wisata menarik, apapun itu tapi jangan Gongju. Jaejoong akan bertanya banyak hal jika dia mendengar kalian akan ke Gongju" Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Yoobin berdiri dipinggir pintu dengan wajah cemberut. Dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Daehan karena merasa kesal pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Gongju pada Jaejoong. Aku hanya mengatakan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Insung di Busan"

"Han Jaejin sshi" Soojin terkejut mendengar Yunho menyebut nama aslinya "Aku menaruh rasa hormatku padamu sebagai kakak ipar. Apapun yang kau katakan pada oemma kalian hari itu bukan urusanku. Aku bisa saja menyuruh seseorang merusak karir adik tiri kalian sebagai model tapi aku cukup berbaik hati membuka jalan baginya meraih impiannya sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah menjadi bintang besar."

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal ini?"

Yunho mengeringai dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Soojin "Tidak ada lagi Gongju atapun Han pada diri Jaejoong. Kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya, membuat harapan kosong untuk memintanya menunggumu. Ketika keluarga Kim mengajaknya pindah pun dia tetap bersikeras menunggumu. Perankan dirimu menjadi Park Soojin noona maka aku tetap mengijinkan kalian berhubungan."

Soojin menatap kepergian Yunho dengan tatapan sulit dipercaya. Dia melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Changmin untuk jujur pada Jaejoong dan saat ini Yunho akan melakukan segala hal untuk menghalangi niatnya.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan Daehan pada box tidurnya. Dua babysitter merapikan 'kekacauan' yang ditinggalkan Daehan saat bermain dan berlatih berjalan. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat putranya yang baru tertidur setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur dan sebotol susu. Putranya kelelahan dan tertidur setelah kenyang, sangat menggemaskan.

"Jaejoongie imo~" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yoobin yang berlari dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Berulang kali Jaejoong meminta Yoobin memanggil samchon tetapi tidak digubrisnya. "Kenapa Yoobin?" Jaejoong sedikit berbisik dan menggendong Yoobin menjauh dari box Daehan.

"Yunho samchon nakal" Kedua tangan Yoobin terlipat di depan dada dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut dengan sangat imut.

"Kenapa dengan Yunho samchon, hmm?" Jaejoong menyisir rambut lembut Yoobin dengan tangannya

"Dia tidak memperbolehkan aku, mama, dan papa ke Gongju untuk berlibur"

"Gongju? Kalian akan ke Gongju?"

"Mama bilang ada baaaaanyak tempat bagus di Gongju. Kita akan berlibur di rumah mama saat kecil" Jaejoong menatap Yoobin heran, seingatnya Soojin tidka pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Gongju terlebih masa kecil Soojin ternyata di Gongju.

"Kenapa Yunho samchon melarang mama kesana?"

"Yoobin tidak tau, Imo. Yoobin sudah berlari kesini saat Yunho samchon melarang mama. Padahal Yoobin mau bermain dengan Jaejoon samchon"

_Deg_

"Jaejoon samchon?"

"Mama bilang dia punya namdongsaeng, namanya Han Jaejoon"

"Han.. Jaejoon? di Gongju" Jaejoong menangkis pikiran jika Han Jaejoon adalah dirinya. Gongju sangat luas dan bukan tidak mungkin ada banyak nama Han Jaejoon di sana.

"Dia tinggal bersama Kim haraboji tapi mereka sudah pindah ke Daegu"

_Kim haraboji? Daegu?_

"Jaejoongie imo harus memarahi Yunho samchon karena melarang ke Gongju. Yoobin mau kesana imoooo" Yoobin menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat berisi tetapi sangat halus "Imo akan memarahi Yunho samchon. Sekarang Yoobin bilang ke mama kalau kalian tetap akan ke Gongju"

"Yeyyy" Yoobin berteriak senang dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan dada

"Ssssttt" Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya sedangkan Yoobin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Daehan baru saja tidur" Yoobin mengangguk mengerti tetapi tertawa melihat kecerobohannya. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum dan mencium pipi Yoobin dengan gemas.

"Imo, Yoobin ke mama dulu ya. Jangan lupa nanti imo harus memarahi Yunho samchon. Janji?" Yoobin mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yoobin dan menempelkan ibu jari mereka. "Janji"

Setelah Yoobin berlari meninggalkannya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lunglai. Peluangnya memang tidak lah besar tetapi dia berharap ada secerah harapan jika Soojin memang noonanya. Tetapi yang membuat dirinya tidak mengerti, mengapa Yunho melarang Soojin ke Gongju? Atau jangan-jangan…

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar Daehan tetapi hanya terdapat dua babysitter yang merapikan pakaian Daehan sedangkan Daehan terlelap di dalam box. "Dimana Nyonya?"

"Nyonya sudah kembali ke kamar, Tuan"

Kedua pelayan tadi mengira Yunho akan segera ke kamarnya tetapi Yunho justru berjalan menuju box putranya. Dia membuka salah satu sisi box dan memberikan ciuman di dahi Daehan dan mengusap pelan pipi putranya. Sesaat kedua pelayan tadi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memperhatikan interaksi Yunho dengan Daehan.

Setelah Yunho keluar dari kamar, kedua pelayan memekik pelan. Bagi mereka melihat interaksi Yunho dengan Daehan adalah hiburan tersendiri. Gambaran kepala keluarga yang sangat sempurna untuk keluarga yang sempurna.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan lukisan bunga mawar merah yang berada di salah satu sisi kamar. Lukisan yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun menonjol tapi terlihat sempurna untuk mengisi ruang kosong kamarnya. Setangkai bunga mawar dengan latar belakang berwarna hitam pekat, menonjolkan bunga mawar merah lengkap dengan daun dan durinya.

Yunho memasuki kamar dan melihat Jaejoong berdiri menatap lukisan mawar merah hadiah dari Yoochun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di perut.

"Semua orang menganggap aku bagaikan mawar merah. Terlihat indah, menawan, dan memiliki arti penuh cinta. Tapi semua mawar memiliki duri pada tangkainya, setiap duri yang ada disana hanya memiliki satu tujuan, melindungi mahkotanya dari tangan-tangan jahat yang ingin merusaknya. Anehnya mereka setuju jika kau adalah durinya"

"Ada apa, yeobo?" Mawar dan duri adalah istilah yang biasa dikatakan teman SMA mereka saat sisi protektif Yunho muncul, setelah sekian taun berlalu cukup aneh jika Jaejoong mengungkitnya kembali.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan mereka. Jika aku adalah mawar, maka duri duri itupun adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku menawarkan mereka pada kecantikan dan rasa cinta, terlena dengan semua itu tetapi tanpa mereka sadari aku juga meninggalkan luka menganga dari setiap duri." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berair, terlihat sangat terluka. "Tapi hari ini aku setuju pada mereka. Kau memang duri, tidak seorangpun ingin dekat denganmu karena mereka tau hanya kesakitan yang akan kau berikan pada mereka. Sampai akhirnya kau menciptakan mawar untuk menutupi durimu!"

Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong terus berjalan mundur "Tapi apa kau tau, tidak ada duri yang menyakiri mawarnya. Tidak ada, sampai seorang Jung Yunho mengubah seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi seorang mawar dan menusuknya perlahan"

_Bruk_

Punggung Jaejoong membentur pintu almari. "Kau tau betapa besar harapanku jika noona benar-benar kembali. Setelah berita pernikahan kita pun aku masih berharap dia mengenaliku dan berusaha mencariku"

Yunho berhenti dan memandang raut sedih Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum getir, dia tidak menyadari kebodohannya saat berbicara dengan Soojin. Bisa saja Jaejoong mencuri dengar, sama seperti dirinya sat itu. "Aku melakukannya demi dirimu, yeobo. Soojin noona terlalu lama meninggalkanmu, dia…"

Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi datar saat mendengar nama Soojin keluar dari bibir Yunho "Jadi itu benar? Soojin noona adalah Jaejin noonaku?" Dia hanya berakting seolah-olah dia mengetahui hal itu tapi Yunho langsung memberikan sebuah kebenaran. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya sedangkan dia benar-benar menangis saat ini. Soojin yang selama ini di dekatnya adalah noonanya sendiri. "Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Yun?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Boo"

"Perlindungan macam apa yang kau berikan padaku? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungiku dari dirimu" Jaejoong berjalan keluar tapi Yunho langsung menarik dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Apa semua yang aku berikan padamu masih kurang, Boo? Apa semua itu tetap tidak bisa menghapus noonamu dari pikiranmu? Dia meninggalkanmu sejak kau masih kecil. Dia berjanji akan kembali tapi apa yang terjadi? Saat kau menangis merindukannya, dia justru bermain-main dengan Changmin. Saat kau kelaparan dan bekerja hanya untuk menabung agar bisa ke Seoul, dia justru mendapatkan fasilitas terbaik sebagai kepercayaan oemma. Kau tau aku sangat membenci segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalumu tapi sekarang dia ingin mengatakan kejujuran itu setelah sekian lama, kenapa kau masih menyalahkanku?"

"Setidaknya dia satu-satunya keluargaku, Yun"

"Saat aku mengenalnya, dia bermarga Han sedangkan kau bermarga Kim. Kau dibesarkan oleh keluarga Kim dan sekarang menjadi seorang Jung. Keluargamu hanya keluarga Kim dan Jung. Tidak hanya untuk sekarang, tapi seterusnya akan seperti itu" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menangis, "Aku membiarkan Soojin noona memerankan perannya dengan baik tapi melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini, akan lebih baik jika kalian tidak pernah bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengannya saat ini"

"Tidurlah, Daehan akan membutuhkanmu ketika dia bangun nanti"

Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya saat Yunho menutup pintu dari luar. Sekian lama dia mencari noona nya dan setelah menemukannya, Yunho menutup kesempatan untuk bertemu noona nya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah dari peran Jaejoong sebagai sebagai istri dan oemma. Dia tetap melayani Yunho seperti biasanya. Menyiapkan air hangat, menyiapkan baju, menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam, bahkan tetap melayani kebutuhan biologis Yunho. Hanya ada satu hal yang berbeda, Jaejoong menjadi lebih dingin jika berada di sebelah Yunho. Dia lebih suka berinteraksi dengan Daehan ketika Yunho berada di rumah.

Seperti sarapan pagi ini, Jaejoong sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri dengan Daehan daripada sekadar basa basi di meja makan.

"Aigoo, Dyannie suka dengan buburnya?"

"Eng" Daehan tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong mengusap pipinya. Tangannya bergerak keatas kebawah, terlihat sangat menikmati sarapannya. Sesekali menggumam mengikuti alur musik lagu anak-anak yang diputar di tempat makan.

"Pintar sekali, Dyannie" Daehan tertawa lagi, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jaejoong mengikuti arah tangan Daehan dan langsung menatap putranya dengan senyum terbaik "Appa sedang makan, jangan diganggu, ne"

Yunho tersenyum kecut, biasanya Jaejoong akan memintanya menyuapi Daehan jika tangan Daehan sudah menunjuk dirinya. "Bagaimana jika kita makan malam di luar, yeobo?"

"Apa kau lupa kita sudah memiliki Daehan?"

"Ada dua babysitter yang akan menjaganya"

"Apa Daehan memanggil mereka oemma juga?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya, tidak bernafsu untuk menghabiskan sarapannya yang masih setengah porsi. Setelah meminum jusnya beberapa tegukan, Yunho meninggalkan ruang makan.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat mendengar langkah Yunho menjauhi ruang makan. Dia tersenyum melihat Daehan yang memakan buburnya sambil menari-nari. Salah satu babysitter mendekatinya saat tangan Jaejoong menjulur memberikan mangkuk bubur padanya. "Tunggu oemma sebentar, ne"

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan muka masam. Ucapan selamat pagi yang cukup buruk untuk menyambut pagi hari yang sangat dingin di Seoul. Kepala pelayan mengikuti Yunho dengan tas kerja di tangannya, hal yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan setiap pagi.

"Yeobo"

Yunho dan kepala pelayan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju arah Jaejoong. kepala pelayan cukup sadar untuk mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang untuk kedua majikannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan merapikan baju kerja Yunho. Memastikan cukup hangat mengingat udara berada di minus 0 derajat saat ini. "Aku tau akhir tahun adalah hal yang berat untuk setiap pekerja tetapi jangan sampai melewatkan makan siangmu" Yunho tersenyum saat kedua tangan Jaejoong berada di bahunya, "Aku akan memasak makanan special malam ini jadi jangan terlalu terlambat untuk pulang. Jangan memaksa sopir Seo untuk mengebut, jalanan cukup licin dan aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian."

"Aku tau, yeobo"

"Aku mencintaimu, yeobo" Senyum Yunho melebar, menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Setelah tiga hari, Jaejoong sudah memaafkan dirinya. Bibir keduanya menempel, menyalurkan kerinduan setelah pertengakaran mereka tempo hari. Beberapa pelayan memang tidak asing dengan pemandangan ini tapi mereka terlihat cukup bijak dengan pura-pura menggaruk anggota tubuh yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

Suara tangisan memutuskan ciuman mereka. Daehan menangis dan kedua tangannya menjulur kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Maaf Nyonya, tua muda Daehan tiba-tiba tidak mau makan dan menangis setelah Nyonya pergi. Kami sudah membujuknya tetapi tuan muda terlihat marah"

Yunho segera meraih Daehan dan tangisan itu langsung berganti tawa riang seperti sebelumnya "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia marah karena belum mendapat ciuman dari appa nya, benar kan Dyanie?"

"Akk" Daehan terlihat senang saat baju hangat appanya melindunginya dari angin dingin di luar

"Sepertinya kita masih mempunyai waktu untuk menghabiskan sarapan" Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku mencintaimu, yeobo" Yunho memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Jaejoong, membuat Daehan memekik senang. "Ppoppo" Yunho tertawa pelan dan menjilat bibirnya yang terkena sedikit bubur dari bibir Daehan.

Suasana yang hangat di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin di luar rumah keluarga Jung muda.

.

.

.

**7 tahun kemudian**

"Appa pulaaaaaaaaaaaang"

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Suara langkah lari tiga anak terdengar di sepanjang lorong menuju teras rumah keluarga Jung muda. Jung Minguk, putra kedua Yunjae berusia 5 tahun, berlari di posisi pertama sedangkan Jung Daehan, putra pertama Yunjae berusia 8 tahun, menggendong adik bungsu mereka Jung Manse, berusia 27 bulan.

"Daehan Minguk Manse Appa pulaaaaaaaang" Minguk memeluk Yunho yang sudah jongkok bersiap menerima pelukan putranya yang paling gemuk.

"Appaaaaaaa" Manse ikut memeluk Yunho sedangkan Daehan memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Ppoppo" Ketiganya memberikan ciuman selamat datang kepada Yunho yang baru sampai di Seoul setelah menghadiri konferensi di Hongkong satu minggu lamanya.

"Appa membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian" Dua pelayan membawa dua kardus yang cukup besar, mengingat Yunho harus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk 4 orang dengan berbagai ukuran. "Yeeyyyyyyy!"

"Kenapa appa baru pulang? Oemma, Daehan, Minguk, Manse merindukan appa" Yunho mencium pipi Minguk setelah melihat ekspresi sedih putranya. "Karena sebelum pulang tadi, appa harus pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Apa appa bekerja? Appa tidak lelah?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Daehan yang selalu memperhatikannya. "Tentu saja appa lelah karena duduk berjam-jam di pesawat tetapi appa harus pergi ke tempat itu karena oemma memintanya"

"Oemma?" Manse turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan berjalan menuju pelayan yang membawa kresek berwarna merah. "Wuaaa, banana!" Tangan Manse menunjuk pisang yang dikeluarkan pelayan.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ketiga putranya lebih antusias dengan buah favorit mereka daripada oleh-oleh yang dia bawakan. Minguk berlari membawa kresek merah sambil tertawa sedangkan Daehan menggendong Manse mengejear Minguk sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Ramai sekali" Jaejoong berjalan menuju arah Yunho dan memberikan pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra.

"Mereka bahkan tidak membuka oleh-olehnya" Yunho melihat beberapa pelayan membawa oleh-olehnya ke lantai 2, mungkin kamar mereka.

"Setidaknya aku menyelamatkanmu. Mereka kesal karena appanya tidak kunjung datang"

"Kau benar-benar memahami mereka. Apa yang harus aku berikan untuk istriku yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" Yunho mengeluarkan kotak beludu yang cukup panjang dari saku coatnya, tetapi tangan Jaejoong menahan dan memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke dalam saku.

"Waktu. Berikan waktumu akhir pekan ini untuk keluarga kecilmu. Kau berhutang satu minggu untuk mendengar cerita heroik mereka"

Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium bibir yang sangat dirindukannya selama satu minggu ini. Jaejoong memutus ciuman mereka dan berjinjit agar bisa berbisik di telinga Yunho. "Waktu. Kau berhutang waktu satu minggu dengan istrimu"

Bisikan Jaejoong mampu membuat senyum di bibir Yunho mengembang. Direngkuhnya pinggang Jaejoong dan keduanya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Tempat yang saat ini ramai karena tawa ketiga putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Setelah sebulan lebih akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini T.T

Untuk Soojin, awalnya Nari pengen buat dia happy end sama Jaejoong tapi Nari ngelihat kayaknya kok nggak pas. Logikanya Soojin udah lama banget ninggalin Jaejoong bahkan saat Jaejoong kelaparan *di chapter 1* Soojin mungkin lagi makan steak di Tokyo. Soojin juga udah ganti nama dan operasi plastik tapi kan masih bisa ngasih kabar, tapi dia nggak ada kabar sama sekali.

Happy ending buat keluarga Jung!

Nari suka banget sama Song triplet, makanya Nari pakai nama mereka jadi anak Yunjae sekalipun bukan kembar tiga. Nari nggak bisa bayangin gimana besarnya perut Jaejoong kalo dicerita ini dia hamil kembar tiga, makanya dibuat tiap anak bedanya 3 tahun.

Terima kasih untuk semua. Mungkin kalo ada kesempatan lagi Nari bakal nulis sampai end baru di post ke ffn biar nggak lama-lama sampai keluar jarring laba-laba.

.

_Always Keep The Faith_


End file.
